Not So Speechless After All
by La Morraine
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPEECHLESS - After running from the wedding Harry must decide how to go on with life. He's harassed by seemingly everybody and doesn't really know how to fix the mess he has left behind ... Harry/Lucius
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: Not so speechless after all – Sequel to Speechless

_Author_: La Morraine

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any pathetic characters you don't recognise are mine … nothing to write home about .

_Pairing_: Harry/Lucius

_Summary_: After running from the wedding Harry must decide how to go on with life. He's harassed by the press and his fans and doesn't really know how to fix the mess he has left behind. Fortunately he's not alone in this ...

_AN_: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received for "Speechless", the first part of the story. "Not So Speechless After All" is very long and I hope that you'll like it just as much. Please leave me a note, I'd love to know what you think.

And now have fun reading! ;-)

--

Not so speechless after all

It was so wonderfully calm around Harry. The sun shone brightly on his face, the warm wind let the leaves of the trees rustle, and not far away from him the shore was lazily caressing the white beach.

Harry was lying in the hot sand, stretching out and thinking of nothing but one thing: he had busted his own wedding.

Sweat was running down his body but Harry didn't care. He had spelled his skin with a sun blocker and had no concerns about getting a sunburn. Originally he had not wanted to think about anything, but that, unfortunately, hardly worked that way.

For three weeks he was already here, hiding from the rest of the wizarding world. He knew that some people would want a word with him as soon as he dared coming back.

But he wasn't ready to go back. He feared meeting Draco but he feared meeting Lucius more. The man had paid an obscene amount of money for the wedding and Harry wasn't done living just yet. He had enough money to pay Lucius back but it would be still a very unpleasant meeting, of that he was sure.

Well, the Caribbean wasn't bad, Harry told himself despairingly. It had nice, long beaches, crystal clear water and wonderful palm trees. The food was light and delicious and the people were very friendly.

Right now Harry wasn't letting anyone meet up with him, though. He had played with the thought of visiting Lee but was sure that it would only cause further mayhem. No, he was quite happy on his small, private island, all by himself.

He did a lot of physical exercise to work off his agitation and self-loathing and he was in the sea swimming at all times of the day. His skin, which coloured easily, had already turned to a dark bronze tone. Not that Harry cared. He was too busy being angry at himself for getting himself trapped like this in the first place.

When it came to feelings Harry knew he was being stupid. He had known that marrying Draco would be a bad idea from the start. And that Lucius had told him to watch out for Draco's possible other lovers hadn't helped at all to keep his cool in this matter.

Harry felt like such a fool. Lucius had warned him, had tried to sugar-coat the truth for him and still he had failed to see it for himself: Draco and Blaise WERE still fraternising with each other! The photo was real, not fake, he had made sure to find that out before that cursed ceremony; he wasn't THAT stupid.

_At least_, he thought angrily, _I managed to get away before it really was too late_.

As it was, only the pride of several people had suffered, and a few vaults at Gringotts. Had he married Draco and then decided to get divorced afterwards, things would have become very messy. Divorces in the wizarding world were far more difficult than in the Muggle world and Harry didn't need THAT scandal on top of everything else. All he ever wanted was to marry out of love with divorce being no issue.

Sighing, he rubbed with his hands over his face and then raked them through his hair. He missed his friends and the nights out in a pub or bar or a nice restaurant. He missed his visits at Malfoy Manor and Lucius' understanding company. He even missed Draco, although he hated him just as much.

Before he had arrived here he had sent Hedwig to Mr Pipe, telling him that he wouldn't come to work for an undetermined time. Harry had no illusions about being in Mr Pipe's good graces anymore after that but he wanted to let his employer and friend know anyway. Hedwig had strict instructions not to come to him, no matter who tried to coax her into carrying a letter from them to Harry.

Hedwig was the only bird able to get through the dozens of notice-me-not spells and other obscuring spells and charms. Harry liked his privacy and he knew that the security measures were necessary to keep the nosy reporters out who undoubtedly wanted the whole juicy story from him. Harry was sure that they had pestered Draco, Lucius, Ron and Hermione already and hoped that they had hexed the annoying lot to hell.

After another while Harry felt too hot to lie around much longer. He got up, dusted his sandy, white beach trousers off and then took them off, folded them carefully and set them on a palm tree leaf before he sprinted into the warm water to cool himself off.

The water was very clear, except for a few crabs and sea snakes, who were talking to Harry amiably. They found him obviously just as interesting as he found them, so a friendship had quickly been established during those weeks here. Harry told them tales about England and Scotland and about all the magical beasts he knew, and they entertained him with stories about the sea in return.

Swimming always helped to calm him down but Harry's blood pressure was promptly rising again when he had barely set one foot out of the water.

A colourful toucan was waiting for him, sitting comfortably on his trousers and cocking its head inquiringly. Cursing under his breath, Harry stalked up to it, dripping all the way. Without even greeting the bird he picked it up roughly and spotted the letter that was tied around its left leg. The toucan squawked pleasantly.

"Oh, shove off you ruddy thing," Harry muttered in agitation when he had his letter. The toucan looked wounded and flew off clumsily, but not without screeching an insult at Harry.

He hardly dared to open it. Part of him already knew what it would say. The only question was, who was it from? Ron and Hermione knew him well enough to leave him alone when he really needed his peace and quiet. And Draco … well, Draco wouldn't write him. Harry scowled. The bastard had better not, in any case! Gringotts was out as well, they never wrote to him, they updated him when he was in the bank. Less significant people didn't know how to find him. Their letters would return unopened. That only left a handful of people.

Plopping down into the sand wearily, Harry unfolded the letter and started reading.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, August 20th 2005_

_Harry, _

_How are you? You left rather in a hurry and I wondered if you managed to get yourself killed yet. _

I tried to convince your bloody owl to take my letter but she only tried to rip my fingers off, so I rented an international delivery owl. I told it to use any means necessary to get this letter to you or else; not that you're wondering overmuch if this letter actually DOES reach you.

_Weasley and Granger came to me as soon as you were gone and threatened to strangle me if I didn't tell them where I hid you this instant. Those dunderheads, I was hard-pressed not to hex them into next week. You may thank Severus that he hindered me to do it. His paramour wouldn't have been too happy with me – I think that was the only reason why he kept me from beheading these imbeciles, though - Weasley might have banned him to the dog house for a third time if he didn't. _

_The whole entourage was in a delightful uproar once you left, so you shouldn't be surprised about possible greeting committees when you decide to come back. The press was having a field day, at any rate. _

_Personally, I'm far from scolding you, since it would be nothing but hypocrisy if I did, Harry, but let me tell you this: if you decide to get it on with my son again, then warn me beforehand. I'll move to South Africa and cut all ties that might still exist between us. _

_With kindest regards, _

_Lucius_

--

Harry groaned and flopped on his back. Of all the people on this planet, Lucius Malfoy had to find his way to him. He must have threatened the poor owl with everything he had to make sure that Harry got the letter.

Scowling, Harry conjured a quill and some parchment with a wave of his hand. He might as well answer the bastard, at least his whereabouts would be safe with him.

--

_Toucan from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 4th 2005_

_Lucius, _

_Your letter is neither welcomed nor will it prompt me to come back to England anytime soon. I'm seriously considering suing these international owl delivery centres for giving addresses away without my consent. _

_To answer your implied question: I'll never, ever start anything with Draco ever again, of that you can be assured. _

_And you, you fucking BASTARD, why DID you wait until the last moment to show me your proof? Damn you and your stupid, chivalrous notions of fair play and letting me find out on my own that my fucking FIANCÉ is CHEATING on me behind my back! Do you ENJOY wasting money on a wedding that was bound to fail? You KNEW, you bastard, you KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! _

_Oh, don't you DARE coming near me again, or I'll slay you like I've slain Voldemort! _

_Regards, _

_The-Boy-Who-Is-Beyond-Furious_

--

Harry snapped his fingers and a very bewildered toucan was sailing involuntarily towards him, squawking in fear. Harry tied his letter to the bird's leg and then stared it in the beady eyes.

"Listen, you impertinent intruder, get that back to Lucius Malfoy. See that only he opens it or there'll be hell to pay. I put a charm on the letter, so I'll know if you failed. Got that?" he asked dangerously.

The toucan nodded piteously.

"Very good. Now off with you. And don't you dare tell other ruddy birds where I am. I'll grill you on a stick if you blab this out. And I mean that, I haven't had a decent meal in days." Harry threw the toucan into the air and watched with some satisfaction as it flew off in a hurry.

--

Two weeks later …

--

Harry was just cooking in his open veranda-kitchen when the toucan came back. It landed clumsily on the railing of the veranda and chirruped funnily.

"Wait there until I'm done," said Harry jovially and flipped the vegetables over in the wok. It smelled deliciously of pineapple, potatoes and chicken. Cooking with the wok was always quick, and not even ten minutes later the food was finished and ready to be eaten.

"Now give me my letter," said Harry and beckoned the toucan over. When it had fluttered onto the back of a chair Harry untied the letter from its leg and offered a few pieces of fruit. "Let's see what that idiot wants from me," he muttered.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 15th 2005_

_Harry, _

_I'm flattered that you find me chivalrous but be assured that I'm anything but. My only reason to let you find out for yourself was mere self-preservation. I wanted to avoid being caught in the middle of a rather nasty fight if you got the information from me. Not to mention that you wouldn't have believed me and that your friends would have tried to tell you that I'm only trying to destroy your relationship with my son. _

_Not that my insightfulness helped me in any way. _

_You understand that I'm too old to suffer something like this. I had my fair share of intrigues and fights with and because of Narcissa. I hope you believe me when I tell you that I never intended for you to find out like this. Neither was it my intention to cause you such trouble. But I had to do something before you ran headlong into a disaster. _

_I'm sorry that I sent you that photo so late. I probably should have done so earlier. Would you believe me if I told you that I argued with myself over sending or not sending it to you until the last minute possible? If I ever wanted to avoid something it was meddling with other people's lives. _

_Oh, Harry, forgive me for acting so foolishly. I'm sorry that I destroyed your wedding (I'm just glad you didn't see the tumult after you left …). How can I make it up to you? _

_Lucius_

--

Harry snorted. Lucius was asking how to make it up to him? Well, he could never write him again for starters. Ah, well, since there was no way this would happen he would do the next best thing. He would press the man's guilty conscience for what it was worth (if it had any worth, that is).

Setting the letter aside, Harry tried to think about things he could write in his reply. The food was calling to him so he let the letter be for now and busied himself with his dinner. After that he would go swimming for a bit and then he would think properly about his answer.

--

_Toucan from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, September 19th 2005 _

_Lucius, _

Don't think I'll be appeased so easily. I'm still pissed and I had quite some time to think the whole thing over. Several times. In fact, more times than I care to think about.

_With your non-meddling policy you didn't fare much better than without it, don't you think? This picture alone would have made sure I believe you. But maybe I overestimated our friendship. I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'm not a fool when it comes to this. I work in a friggin' investigation bureau after all. _

_Well, I thought I knew YOU well enough to trust your judgement, but nothing is for granted, now is it? I guess I'll just mark that down as another disappointment in my life and get on with it. _

_I have one request, though. Could you please contact Mr Pipe and let him know that I'm well and sorry for being away for so long? I'd like to write him myself but he's a bit of a blabbermouth and I'm not yet ready to go back. I don't even want to think about the rave the press must have had with that blasted attempt at a wedding. _

_Disappointed, _

_Harry_

--

Harry sent the letter off and started to pack his things together. He had been in the Caribbean for a good month and a half; it was time to go home. He knew what was waiting for him but he couldn't hide forever. And he really didn't want to, anyway. He needed his friends and his work and the distraction London and other cities could provide.

Before he Apparated back to England, however, he would take another two weeks off and pop to his friends all over the world to see them before they saw him and demanded explanations. Such things were better discussed when both parties were calm and not in a state.

--

His first stop after Lee was Egypt where Bill proved once again how considerate and helpful he was. Harry was glad to let Bill care for him and soothe his hurt heart but he declined the transparent offer of more attentions and soon moved on to Asia where he visited his former martial arts masters and spent some quiet time, talking with them about life.

Asia was always great because the simple truths his mentors could provide always made him feel much better. Feeling relaxed, he was ready to go on to Romania and see Charlie. The redhead was obviously angry with Snape when Harry arrived because Snape was nowhere to be seen. Charlie was known for literally kicking him out on such occasions. Harry was glad for it, though, he didn't think he could stand being verbally mauled by Snape right now.

Charlie treated him like a second, precious baby sister and over one too many Butterbeers they talked late into the night about the wedding and Harry's reason to bust it. Of course, Charlie understood at once when Harry told him about Draco's liaison with Blaise and was suitably angry on Harry's behalf. What struck Harry as odd, however, was the mention of Snape acting as if he'd tried to help Harry.

"What do you mean, tried to make me see my glaring errors?" Harry asked suspiciously and quite drunk at this point.

Charlie snorted angrily. "Ha, the bastard said he kept that blond ferret and his sleazy companion from coming to your party on time so you'd be angry with them and break the whole deal off. All rubbish if you ask me. He's just trying to get me to forgive him."

After that Harry didn't want to stay any longer in Romania. He told Charlie to let Snape back into the house; after his own relationship-disaster he didn't want to see their relationship suffer because of him. In a way he knew that Snape really had just tried to be helpful - in his own, incomprehensible way.

_If only_, Harry thought in amused annoyance, _Snape could go about things the right way for once. He is not a people person, really_.

He Apparated right into his flat in London without any more detours. He hadn't given it up after he had gotten together with Draco, although they had lived together in a house that belonged to the Malfoy estates.

After staying empty for so long, almost two years in fact, a lot of dust had settled on the furniture, in the carpets and curtains. He'd have to get a house elf to get the place cleaned up properly but for now a few spells would do the trick.

First of all, Harry opened the windows to let fresh air in, and then he started to spell his flat clean, changed the bedclothes by hand and made himself a much needed cup of coffee. The sight out of his large windows of the living room was still as wonderful as it had been when he had bought the flat but Harry wasn't really seeing anything right now. He closed it again because it was getting cool now.

This moment of peace brought Harry's troubled mind anything but. He thought about Draco and the catastrophe that their relationship had become. Harry was asking himself why; why was Draco such a selfish, insatiable bastard? They had always had a lot of sex, and certainly more than Harry had with any of his other boyfriends. Why hadn't it still been enough? Was Blaise so much more loveable than him?

Depressed, Harry thought about the same things over and over again. His time in the Caribbean hadn't helped him at all, he realized. He had pondered his situation over and over and OVER again without it doing him any good.

He snorted disdainfully. Couples broke off every day because somebody cheated on their partner; how was he any different? These people just got over it and lived their lives, and he should do the same.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard a loud clonking noise from the closed window. The day couldn't get any worse, now could it?

The toucan was hitting the window with its overly large beak and looking rather grumpy. The chilly weather was obviously not to its liking. Harry got up and let the toucan in. When he had finally wrestled the letter from the bird's foot he reclined in his armchair again and opened it with stiff fingers. Just what he needed right now.

--

_Toucan from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, September 29th 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

_That stupid bird followed me around for half a day before it finally decided to give me the letter. Where did you find it? It's certainly conspicuous; Arthur Weasley actually asked me if I have contact to the Ministry in Trinidad, Tobago. He would like that, the git. I'm not even sure there are living toucans in the Caribbean. Probably not, I'll have to look it up. _

Well, rumour has it that you're visiting Weasley and Severus in Romania, or should I say you're visiting Weasley? The last thing I heard from Severus was that they had yet another fallout over you. He's been living with me for the past three days already and I don't see him going back to Romania anytime soon. Maybe you should tell your friend that he shouldn't be so protective over you. Severus will kill me if he hears that I told you that, but it's really getting to him. He loves that brute of a dragon tamer, although I don't really see why, and his aggressiveness is hurting him. All Severus apparently wanted was to help you see your errors but Weasley wouldn't believe him.

_It's good to hear that you don't plan to attempt another round with my son. Moving is so expensive, Britain really needs a decent removing company. I wasn't very fond of the thought of having to move to South Africa, anyway. Not when I finished redecorating my manor at long last. _

_On another note: your Mr Pipe was happy to hear that you're well and coming back soon. He's not angry and awaits you eagerly as soon as you feel up to showing. _

_I took the liberty of collecting the articles that were published after you left your wedding prematurely. I thought you might find them useful, and if you consider suing that Skeeter woman you can count on me. _

_Kindest regards, _

_Lucius_

--

Harry resized the attached small package and sighed when he saw how many articles it really were. Lucius had obviously kept every little snippet he could find. There were, in fact, several hundred of them!

Breathing heavily, Harry grabbed a random slip of paper and read over it. After that he grabbed the next. And then the next. And the next.

After a dozen articles he started to crumple them after reading and throw them into the fireplace. The fire cracked and sizzled with each new ball of paper, eating them with apparent relish. Harry's heart was beating a mile a second and he was sweating, though not from heat but from fear and stress.

Rita Skeeter had outdone herself this time. The Daily Prophet alone had published more than two hundred articles during Harry's absence, and adding to that there were several smaller magazines who had printed their version of the story as well. The content of these columns and stories ranged from heartbreaking and sickly-sweet to raving hate-propaganda with every emotion imaginable in between as well. Both extremes (and even those fitting in between) made Harry sick with worry. What would happen if they managed to catch him unaware?

"Oh, god," he moaned in despair, pulling at his hair. "I'm such an idiot!"

So maybe he DID need Lucius' help with this after all. The man had been hunted by the press just as often as he had been and he knew infinitely better how to keep these vultures at bay. There was no hesitating now, he had to act, as much as he disliked meeting Lucius again. He simply wasn't ready for a confrontation with him yet.

As if on cue, Hedwig fluttered into the living room and landed next to the toucan, eyeing it distastefully. Her wise, amber eyes looked sternly at Harry.

"All right, girl, I'll answer him, but only to test the waters," Harry relented. "He could just pretend to be concerned and in reality he's waiting for me to come out of my cave so he can strangle me."

Hedwig hooted in apparent amusement about his lively imagination. Grunting, Harry got up from his seat and went to search for some parchment and a quill.

"Damn," muttered Harry when he found his stack of parchment moth-eaten and dry. With a quick wave of his hand he produced a scroll of smooth, yellowish-brown parchment and a beautiful, black quill and sat at his desk to compose his letter. He preferred the real thing to the conjured ones because it just wasn't the same. Right now, however, he didn't have much of a choice, the shopping had to wait for later.

Hedwig crooned interestedly, ignoring the toucan next to her that was clicking its beak nervously. Harry read over Lucius' letter again and then started to write …

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, October 5th 2005_

_Lucius, _

_I told Charlie to let Snape back into the house. Honestly, why can't the old bat do something the right way for once, and in the right order of events? Instead the stupid git just springs something at me and expects me to see the deepest truths in his less than understandable actions. _

_I really appreciate his efforts, though; mainly because I'm too tired and put out to be angry about it anymore. Just see to it that I won't meet him in the near future. _

_If I may be so bold to ask: how did you manage to get all those articles about the stupid wedding? You must have had help with this. _

_I'll never stop wondering how a whole population of people can be so crazy about one single person. Some readers' letters were so extreme I thought they'd show at my doorstep any second and demand that I wed Draco this instant and get my mistake redeemed, or kill me. _

_Sometimes I wonder if wizards and witches even possess a brain anymore, with all the magic they have. One would think they'd use it cleverly but all I see is a gormless lot of selfish, volatile and easily annoyed people who I mostly wouldn't even touch with a pincer if my life depended on it. Somewhere along the centuries of using magic their common sense obviously has gotten lost. It's no great wonder I prefer the company of Muggle born witches and wizards. They still know how to use the brain they were given, but in light of recent events even their vast majority of this so-called population is behaving downright idiotically. _

_As I see it Rita Skeeter is responsible for a good sixty percent of the articles and most were aiming to harm my reputation. If your offer still stands I'd like to sue her for all that it's worth. _

_Harry_

_P.S.: I'm still angry so don't even think I'm going soft._

--

Harry sent Hedwig off with the letter and then tried to shoo the toucan away, back to the Caribbean or wherever it belonged but the bird simply refused and flew up to the chandelier, out of Harry's reach.

"You know that I can get you if I really want," said Harry threateningly. He had just stretched out his hand to summon the stubborn thing when suddenly a huge rush of wings distracted him.

Owls over owls were shooting into his living room, and most of them were carrying smoking, red envelopes – Howlers!

Harry paled and backed away. Some of the Howlers were already glowing and smoking from not being opened already. Dozens of owls screeched at him to get the letters off their legs and still there were coming more owls, more red envelopes and more smoke.

Soon Harry wasn't even able to see anything anymore. Owls slammed against the walls or against the windows of his flat. He had to do something or his little refuge would burn to cinders!

In a matter of seconds he had spelled the letters off the owls and, with a second spell, let them soar right back out the widely opened window. With a last flick of his wand his windows closed, and not a second to soon.

With a huge BANG, that rattled the windowpanes and doors, the cloud of angry, red letters exploded, setting off a thunderous choir of screeching, enraged voices of all ages and social standings. Harry's ears started to ring as soon as the first voice yelled its opinion of him for everyone into the neighbourhood (and possible the whole population of London) to hear.

"HARRY POTTER, HOW _COULD_ YOU BETRAY OUR TRUST LIKE THIS-"

"Harry Potter, you're a SHAME for our world! Marriage is HOLY, it's supposed to last FOREVER, how COULD you hurt Draco Malfoy like that!"

"MY LITTLE DAUGHTER DREAMED OF MARRYING, AND NOW YOU LEAVE THAT MALFOY IN FRONT OF THE ALTAR! SHE LOST EVERY TRUST IN MARRIAGE THANKS TO YOU!"

"POTTER, HOW DARE YOU STANDING UP DRACO MALFOY! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL HE WANTS YOU, YOU MUGGLE-LOVING-"

Harry pressed his hands to his ears to protect them from the overly loud, booming voices. Several owls were going crazy in protest and rampaged through his rooms and kitchen, throwing lamps, pots and pans and coffee mugs to the floor with their wings. The shattering and clonking only made the whole ruckus worse.

"-YOU LITTLE SLUT THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN THE REST, DO YOU?"

Harry flicked his wand and put up a strong silencing spell. After that he walked to the fireplace, threw some Floo powder in and called Arthur Weasley's name. He was lucky, the man was in his office; the head appeared with a merry POP.

"Harry, how good to see you again! Wow, you turned so brown! Where have you been?" Mr Weasley rambled, obviously glad to see Harry back alive and well.

"Mr Weasley, I need your help!" said Harry forcefully, interrupting the enthusiastic questioning.

"Oh! What can I do for you?" Mr Weasley asked, slipping easily into his Ministry-mode.

"I'm being swamped with Howlers! I sent them outside but they're exploding and professing their opinion of me all over the district. Can you do something against it before windows are breaking under the pressure and the Muggles get too curious?" Harry sighed tiredly. Sometimes his life just sucked. A bit farther away the first police horns were howling.

"Of course, of course!" cried Mr Weasley, now looking rather alarmed. He vanished shortly from the fire and yelled some instructions at his secretary. When he came back his face was pale and he was sweating. "Harry, I'll come personally and see to that unfortunate situation. Is it possible for an old man to get a cup of tea after the mess is sorted out?"

"Of course, Mr Weasley," replied Harry, relieved that he wasn't flipping at the news.

When Mr Weasley had ended the call Harry slumped back into his armchair and hid his face behind his hands. The whole room vibrated with the screaming the Howlers put up outside. After a few minutes of silent despair he dared to get up again. Sighing, he repaired the damage his flat had suffered and then went to the window to watch the proceedings. Owls were sitting left and right on tables, chairs and cupboards, the chandelier was housing a whole bunch of them.

In horrified amusement he came just right to watch how several Aurors and Ministry Executives on brooms tried to hex the cloud of Howlers to pieces. This, however, was far from easy, given that two Muggle helicopters were circling the whole, strange entourage. Harry even thought he saw several film cameras blink in the dreary light. If the Ministry was very unfortunate they were broadcasting the whole dilemma live right now – what ever would Mr Weasley do to Obliviate so many Muggles?

Harry's hands were itching to do something, to help the men and women outside who were cleaning up his mess. Fortunately he knew well enough that his appearance would only make it worse, so he remained standing at the window and watched apprehensively. What he COULD do, however, was to place a Jolting Jinx on the cameras. They immediately struggled against their holders' grips and fell out of the helicopter like suicidal lemmings.

Feeling little remorse for the damage he had caused, Harry put his wand away again and watched as the witches and wizards outside finished the last Howlers off. The helicopters were still hovering close by, occasionally coming rather close to the flying people on the brooms with their rotor blades. Not soon after everyone had flown off the doorbell rang and Harry went to get it.

Arthur Weasley stood there, looking flushed and angry. Harry quickly beckoned him in before a nosy neighbour could see them.

"By Merlin, has everybody become barking mad?" cursed Mr Weasley, throwing his Clean Sweep 2000 in a corner. "The Aurors had to eliminate over three hundred Howlers! And half of them have already gone off before we even arrived! Don't the people have anything to DO, other than writing inane Howlers?!"

Harry caught Mr Weasley's angrily tossed cloak and put it away orderly on the empty coat rack. His whole flat looked terrible uninhabited, he noticed with sudden embarrassment. Most of the dirt might have gone away but it didn't cover up the emptiness.

"Are you angry at me?" Harry asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble."

"That's not your fault!" Mr Weasley groused. "If anything it was a wise decision to back out when you still could!"

Harry led the ranting man into his living room and offered him one of the comfortable armchairs in front of the fireplace. Thankfully he had preserved his tea with magic so he busied himself making tea and giving Mr Weasley the time to cool off for a bit. When he came back his fatherly friend looked much kinder.

"Molly and I won't question your decision," he said when he took Harry's anxious expression in. "We know you never do anything without a reason. Besides, you're certainly not the first young man who's been backing out of a wedding. Marriage is a life-altering decision, no doubts about that."

"I'm still sorry," said Harry dejectedly. "All the troubles you had because of me, and now the stress with these Howlers …"

Mr Weasley snorted. "Believe me, it was all expected. Molly, Lucius and I went through every possible scenario, especially this one. We knew that, whatever was happening, it would make headlines and get the people roused. It's not your fault. You have every right to decide whom to marry, and when, and how." He gulped his too hot tea and sputtered indignantly.

"I'll have to pay Lucius back," said Harry with a deep sigh. "He spent so much money on Draco and me, it's a wonder he hasn't demanded it back yet."

Mr Weasley looked at him tiredly. "Keep this for another day, Harry. No Malfoy is worth getting grey hair before your time."

Harry thought that Lucius Malfoy was worth getting grey hair all right but chose to keep the comment to himself. He was shoulders deep in trouble and didn't need a stupid argument on top of it.

"What will happen now?" Harry asked meekly, dreading the next day and next day's news.

"Keep a low profile," said Mr Weasley, "and don't worry about Howlers. The Ministry will enact a magical close that will send any Howler sent to you right back to the sender."

"Nice," said Harry, and his lips twitched in a small smile. "How are Molly, Ron and Hermione? I'm sorry I didn't write."

"They all know you better than you think they do," interrupted Mr Weasley kindly, drinking the rest of his tea. "They aren't angry, just worried how you took it. And, of course, most curious about your reasons." He smiled broadly. "Can't say that they didn't find your last-second-decision somewhat refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Ron never liked Draco, as you well know," said Mr Weasley, raising both eyebrows. "He and Hermione both accepted him but I guess they're glad that he's of no importance to you anymore."

Harry refilled his guest's teacup and gnawed on his lower lip. "I'm glad," he said finally quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if they were mad at me."

"Write them, Harry," replied Mr Weasley and drained his second cup of tea in one go. "Well, I must. Molly is waiting with dinner, and she'll be dying to know what has kept me so long." He got up from the armchair and patted Harry on the shoulder. "You can come with me, of course. You don't seem to have anything here for dinner."

"Oh, no, thank you!" said Harry hastily. "I'll just order something or so, I don't feel up to talking about it just yet. I only got back today and I'm tired."

"Of course," said Mr Weasley genially and ran a hand through his sparse red hair. "Take your time, just not too much. They're waiting for your call."

Harry nodded. "Did 'Mione like my birthday present?"

Mr Weasley laughed loudly. "Her exact words were: 'I'll kill that impossible Potter! How dare he spend so much money on me!' I take it she liked it." His eyes twinkled. "She and Ron have been looking for that kind of nursery equipment for ages."

Harry sighed in relief. "How good that I still seem to get things right these days."

"Don't worry so much about it," said Mr Weasley kindly, smoothing his robes out. "It's your life; it's better to think now about who to spend it with than just wait until it's too late. We'll support you, and Lucius told me just last week that he's going to offer you his juristic advice."

"He just did, and I'll need it," groaned Harry bitterly. "But I hoped that I wouldn't have to see him so soon again."

"I'm sure he won't kill you," offered Mr Weasley in a way of consolation. "Owl me if he's trying anything though, all right?"

"Yeah," sighed Harry.

Both men walked into the hallway and Harry helped Mr Weasley putting his cloak on. When they had bade their farewells Harry's flat seemed to be even emptier than before. It would take quite some time to make it homey again.

After ordering a pizza and thinking about how to best approach Lucius, Harry finally got to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

His bedroom was icy when he woke up a few hours later. He had left the window open in case Hedwig returned during the night and needed a place to sleep but she hadn't come back. In her stead a large, imposing eagle owl was sitting on the headboard of Harry's bed and blinking at him with its large amber eyes.

Groaning, Harry crawled over to the owl and freed it of its burden. It was no real surprise to see the Malfoy family crest on the letter. In fact, it even had a comforting effect on Harry. The letter was rather official-looking and right now that was a good thing. Harry broke the red wax seal and unrolled the stiff, heavy parchment.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, October 9th 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

_Hedwig arrived here last night and I deemed it prudent to answer your letter immediately, especially after I heard about that Howler-incident. The good thing is that now the Ministry of Magic also had a good reason to press charges against that Skeeter woman, because several Muggles saw the Ministry Executives and Aurors terminating the Howlers and called upon their authorities. It was in their news and caused one hell of trouble. _

_It will also prove helpful to apply for a restriction order against all reporters that might wish to question you. Considering the number of Howlers the Aurors and Ministry Executives destroyed yesterday, we will have good chances of getting our request granted. It won't do to have the public raving about it again if the papers start on your story once more. If you want I will be happy to act as your lawyer but of course I can also recommend a number of other very competent lawyers to you if you wish. _

_Whatever your decision is, you shouldn't wait to press charges. The Ministry already set up their own script of charge and is practically salivating for you to join them. Arthur is leading the action and will make it suitably public. _

_Please answer ASAP so I can send you the necessary forms. _

_With kindest regards, _

_Lucius_

--

Harry's still sleepy brain decided to spring into action and he sat up with a jolt, reading over the letter again in grateful disbelief. If he could believe Lucius' generous offer of helping him through the formalities then perhaps the man wasn't really angry at him. Maybe there was a chance of discussing the whole dismal matter in peace.

Contemplating the snobby owl on his headboard, Harry rubbed over the tidy, elegant script. Lucius was an enigma, acting like he did. Harry really couldn't believe that his former future father-in-law didn't seem to be angered; he acted so amiably! There just HAD to be something that Lucius was holding against him!

Harry raked both hands through his hair and winced when his fingers tangled in the dark locks painfully. He got up and put the letter on his desk in the drawing room before he went to take a nice, long shower. Sleeping was impossible, now that he had a rather stern-looking visitor.

After an unsatisfactory breakfast, consisting of dry oatmeal, Harry sat at his desk and pondered about how to answer Lucius' offer best. For one he didn't want to offend the man if he was offering his help so generously. On the other hand he really wasn't sure if he could work together with him if he allowed Lucius to make the case his business.

In the end Harry decided rather swiftly and didn't regret it once his pointy script filled a page of conjured parchment.

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, October 9th 2005_

_Lucius, _

_Thanks for your generous offer to sacrifice your time for me. I think it would be best that you take up the case since you are involved and probably know best what we need to do to get that Skeeter bitch out of the way. _

_Please accept my apologies for being so tart in the last letters. I'm glad you want to help me, although I don't quite understand why you would want to do that. Surely you have better things to do than to help me out of the messes I caused. _

_Anyway, I filled out your forms. Does that mean that you're taking my case on officially now? _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry_

--

Harry hoped he had expressed his gratitude suitably when he tied the letter to the right foot of the eagle owl. It hooted and blinked with its large eyes. Stroking it once, Harry sent it off and returned to contemplating his situation. He seriously needed to go shopping but he wasn't sure if he could show up in a shop without being approached.

A sardonic thought made him curl his lip. Snape surely would now say that he was too full of himself. The world didn't revolve solely around him. Maybe he could go shopping without being seen? Maybe, if he was quick, he could make it back here in one piece.

Harry heartily threw such thoughts out of the window. He could buy the basic things in the Muggle world. Since he owned a credit card it was entirely possible for him to live a life as part-Muggle (which was rather convenient since Harry preferred Muggle supermarkets to the little expensive stores wizards generally liked to shop in).

Harry decided to try it, dressed in a Muggle coat, slipped his shoes on and Apparated swiftly into a back alley of Muggle London. His trip into a supermarket was longer than expected: once Harry had started thinking about what he needed to restock his flat there was no stopping after the basic things. He bought bread, fresh oatmeal and frosted goods in one supermarket, then put the things away at home. Wine, liquors, water and juices were bought elsewhere. All in all Harry popped in and out of his flat five times until he had everything he needed.

Satisfied, he fell in a chair in his kitchen and just looked at some fresh basil and parsley in their pots. Cookies and a few coffee beans that were arranged appetisingly instantly made the air smell much homier.

The fridge was stuffed with cheese and cold cuts, vegetables, mustard, ketchup, capers, hot red chilli paste, marmalade and pudding and a hundred other little things he needed for cooking. He had also bought new spices, new flour, noodles and glasses with sauces. Now the kitchen looked truly lived in with all the foods stashed in the cupboards, on shelves and on the counter. Apples sat in a fruit bowl, looking delicious, so Harry snatched one and ate it with relish. For the first time in a long while he felt at ease. Not fully content, but it was okay for now.

When he was done with his apple he took a fresh piece of parchment and penned a letter to Mr Pipe, informing him that he would come to work tomorrow. By now his employer knew that he was back, there was no point in hiding any longer. He sent Hedwig off and scowled momentarily at the toucan. It obviously wanted to stay where it was and made no move to go back to its island.

The night had already broken when Harry finally decided to give the obtrusive bird a name. He settled for Paja, a small revenge for the toucan's annoying presence.

"If you're staying you'll work for it," said Harry sternly to Paja, who was sitting in the chandelier and watching Harry with utmost interest.

Just then Lucius' owl soared through the open window into the living room and hooted importantly. Harry threw the toucan one last stern look and then turned to read his mail.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, October 10th 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

_I must thank you for your trust. I thoroughly expected you to ask me for other lawyers but then again you're right: we both know exactly what we want. _

_And yes, I accept your apology, although I don't deserve it. You have every right being tart to me, considering that I teased you with my knowledge over months. _

_Why am I doing this for you? It's simple, I could have prevented the aforementioned mess with a much lower cost and without losing your trust in me. I appreciated the time we spent together and I worry that you'll never forgive me. At least I can try to get the press off your back, if nothing else. _

_The forms you've filled out have gone to the Ministry of Magic to apply formally to the court. It might get rough in the upcoming weeks so you better be prepared for some nasty surprises. It would also help if you'd hold yourself ready to speak in front of the court. After all, if Harry Potter is having a complaint he's best expressing it himself. _

_I'll inform you about the progress and discuss any upcoming problems when they arise. Until then I wish you the best of luck with your Mr Pipe and your work. _

_With kindest regards, _

_Lucius_

_P.S.: The owl's name is Merlot. Don't ask. _

--

Harry smiled slightly, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and heart. Lucius seemed to be genuinely sorry, and Harry believed him. It was time to forgive the man; as it seemed he really had only wanted to do what he thought was best. If Dumbledore could mess up his life with his so-called good intentions then surely Lucius would have one or two chances as well. Merlin knew that Dumbledore had had more than he deserved!

It wasn't that late but he decided to let Merlot have a rest and reply to the letter tomorrow. He couldn't give Lucius the impression of being too eager, that would ruin his angsty persona he had built over the last weeks. He would let Lucius stew for a bit longer but in the end he was just happy that the man still wanted to be his friend. If not, well, this would have been the hardest part of busting the wedding and cutting all ties with Draco.

Merlot hooted gratefully when Harry sent him up to Hedwig's cage and told him to rest for the night. Hedwig, who soared into the room not much later, eyed the intruder interestedly but didn't seem to be displeased about the sleeping arrangements. She just snuggled up to the big eagle owl and pecked him so he would preen her white feathers.

Harry laughed. Hedwig was the queen in her territory, if another owl stayed longer than for dropping off a letter she made it clear who was the boss. With Paja, however, it was different. She obviously didn't think much of him and tried to push him around. Unfortunately the considerable size of the toucan made that difficult. And, adding to that, he had a rather quick beak.

He soon went to bed, thinking about Lucius and about a possibility to pay the lost money for the wedding back. There was no way he was letting that issue loom over his head for too long.

--

For Harry, the date of his first hearing couldn't come too soon. The restriction order and the Ministry close were keeping off unwanted magical letters, but no one ever said anything about mail the Muggle way. He would have to say something about that, too.

As it was, Harry was _DROWNING_ in violently red, clumsily enveloped, non-howling Howlers, and it was slowly driving him to madness. Witches and wizards of all ages and social standings were insulting him in these letters, slaughtering him with words. That they paid the money for the stamps astounded him, but then again he really shouldn't be surprised. He was wondering how they'd gotten hold of his address, though.

Harry knew that he could take a lot; Hogwarts had prepared him well for such occasions, but he was still getting hate-mail after all these weeks that had passed, and slowly it was starting to really get to him. Rita Skeeter was happily writing about him, although she was clever enough to change her nom de plume every now and then to avoid being found out. Harry didn't think that even the Ministry was so stupid not to see what she was doing. On the other hand … Fudge was still in office; how he managed that nobody could explain. So maybe they WERE too blind to recognise Rita's fairly unique writing style.

In his desperation he had written to Ron and Hermione, explaining himself in the letter and begging them to forgive him for disappearing like that. He also told them not to expect him to show up anytime soon because of all the ruckus that was made about him.

Their immediate and lengthy reply also included a letter from Fred and George, who were congratulating Harry merrily for his choice of partner (they always had something sadistic about them, Harry found). Hermione was practical as always and offered her help against Rita Skeeter. She and the reporter had been enemies from the beginning, and Hermione also loved a good challenge. Ron was just tagging along, although he was genuinely sorry for Harry's dismay. In a post script he admitted that he was happy though, now that Draco was gone.

A good two weeks later a new letter from Lucius reached Harry, containing official news. It came before the owl from the Ministry arrived. It caused a sinking feeling in Harry's belly, as if Lucius was trying to ease him into an unpleasant development. He shooed Merlot up to Hedwig's cage and broke the seal on the letter.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, October 31st 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

I hope you enjoyed Halloween at least a little. At the Ministry the party is in full swing right now but I managed to get away relatively unscathed; unscathed enough to write this letter, at least.

_Please be prepared for tomorrow's Daily Prophet. Unfortunately I couldn't get an advanced copy, but the main content is your flight from the wedding once again, and that you're hiding. The wording of the article, of course, is a bit less polite but you catch my drift. It's aiming to rile the people up once again, and that on a Monday. You're in for quite a stressful week. _

_The author calls himself Preston Bugshaw; after what you told me about Skeeter's Animagus form I have no doubt that this is yet another poorly chosen nom de plume of hers. My informants and employees have already been pressing the Daily Prophet for information about this Preston-character, with no success. The chief editor denied everything, which is rather stupid of him since the article will get out tomorrow morning. In another few hours I will at least know how much they paid her. _

_If you should get new letters don't hesitate to write me. I have a few small houses that are safe against intruders of all kind, including Muggle mailmen. It will be no problem at all to get one fixed up for you if you should need it. _

_The second reason for this letter is the official hearing on the fourth of November. I suggest we appear together, so the dunderheads in the Ministry won't "accidentally" forget where the hearing is to be held. It's supposed to start at ten o'clock a.m. Meet me in the entrance hall of the Ministry quarter to ten, then we should be fine. _

_With kindest regards, _

_Lucius_

_P.S.: How is work going, by the way? You never told me about it when you started a couple of weeks ago. _

--

Harry was moved by Lucius' concern. How was it possible that a few words could soothe him so much? And the offering of shelter was very welcome, especially when he thought about the chronic understating Lucius seemed to indulge in. When the man said "bad" he actually meant "catastrophic". It was rather unnerving at times, to think about possible double meanings.

And no, his Halloween had been absolutely dreadful. The Weasleys had invited him to their party but Harry knew that there would be people he'd rather not see at the moment, so he had declined the invitation sadly and chose to drink his misery away with a fine Merlot instead. Merlot the owl helped him with that while Hedwig turned her back on them in disgust.

Quickly he grabbed his quill and a fresh, crisp piece of parchment to write a reply before he was too drunk to do it. It wasn't helping that his gratitude for the man was rolling off of him. If he wasn't careful he would be writing mushy nonsense instead of something worth his while. His head was pleasantly light right now …

--

_Owl__ (crossed out) Toucan from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, November 1st 2005_

_Dear Lucius, _

_I really don't know how to thank you. If things get really bad (as I have a feeling that they will) I'll gladly take you up on your offer. I can hardly imagine a better hiding place than one of your houses, if you'll accept my praise. And I can't believe that Rita Skeeter is actually acting the way she does. That officially screams revenge. I'll be accused of her untimely death anyway, should that ever happen, no matter if I have anything to do with it or not, so I might as well do it. _

_I wrote to Ron and Hermione. They're not mad at me for foregoing their invitation to the Halloween party, thankfully. I don't know what I would do without them. Hermione promised to help me with our Skeeter-problem. Well, if she is at it she can also try to dig up dirt about Fudge. She almost hates him as much as she hates Rita, and that's saying something. Ron is astoundingly amused about the whole thing. I wonder if he's on pot or something. _

_Oh, and Fudge! Fudge had better not trying to set me up a second time in the Ministry or I'll personally see to it that he'll never be able to try anything in his life again. Ever. (I'm getting better at spouting threats, don't you think?) _

_That stupid toucan (I named him Paja – straw) insisted on taking your letter, so don't wonder too much. Merlot is feeling right at home with Hedwig and I, and I guess I know now why you named him that. He managed to drink half a glass of my wine just now and is hooting ridiculous songs. I think he's trying to imitate Cher, but I'm not sure. Hedwig wasn't too happy with him. She abhors drinkers. _

_Is it alright if I send any new letters to your office, in case you need them as proof? They can't explode after the Ministry close, and I hope your house elves will scan them before opening. I'm simply overtaxed with that crap, I admit it. _

_I'll see you at 9.45 a.m. on Wednesday. Thanks for standing me by, I don't know if I could hold my temper in check otherwise. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Harry_

--

Harry sent Paja off with the letter, feeling as if he'd sent a piece of himself as well. Now that most of his anger toward Draco and himself was gone he realized how much of a gentleman Lucius was. He helped him out of his misery, tried to cheer him up and even took the blame for everything, although he was hardly the only one to blame, and certainly not the main culprit.

Sighing, Harry sat in his armchair and drew his knees up to his chest, curling into himself like a young boy who was experiencing his first heartbreak. It had hurt like hell, and yet: at the wedding he had thought he had seen something in Lucius' face. Something that was strong enough to shred his desperate resolve to find happiness in a life with Draco.

But it only had been a second, a meaningful, wonderful, heavy second in which every secret in the world was solved and everything was very clear, as if somebody had taken a veil off the world to show its true, brilliant colours.

In that second Harry had found out who sent the photo, found out Draco had never truly loved him and found out that he wasn't ready for a life as husband. Not with Draco anyhow. He wasn't done travelling yet, or dreaming. There was still so much to discover.

That was the reason he had Apparated away to the Caribbean instantly, leaving everything behind to stew in its own maliciousness.

Hedwig flew onto the back of the chair and crooned lovingly. Her snowy white feathers rustled gently when she folded her wings carefully. Harry wished she'd stay with him forever, until he died himself. He loved her, and her being there always comforted him. At some points she had been the only thing reminding him what love felt like.

When Harry finally went to bed it was with Lucius on his mind. He wanted to thank him for his efforts, he just didn't know how.

--

November 4th – Hearing at the Ministry of Magic, London …

--

Harry appeared right on time and strutted regally in the Ministry of Magic, throwing off a lot of people with his cool, even icy exterior. He was so pissed that he couldn't even begin to describe it!

The article that had been published on Monday had been every bit as bad as Lucius had said it would be, and then some. The vengeful words cut Harry up, mocked him, called him a liar and a slut (although not outright so) and unworthy to even be acknowledged in public. Rita Skeeter's article was long and in every word Harry found himself being degraded and humiliated.

Oh, she would pay for that!

Of course there were reporters and photographers assembled, waiting like vultures for a good shot or a word they could feast on; after THAT article it wasn't surprising, just most annoying. Harry threw them a murderous look and stalked past them, spotting Lucius in front of the ugly fountain (it had been repaired as soon as Harry had defeated Voldemort for good). His wand gave off ominous, bright green sparks. It didn't seem to faze anyone.

"Mr Potter, a word, please!" a reporter, a bald, big man, panted. Several other men and women were clawing at his clothes and arms to hold him back from Harry.

"Why did you run from your wedding, Harry?" asked a pretty, black haired woman. She was batting her eyelashes at him but looked rather dishevelled after the fight with the others.

"Twenty Letters Column, Mr Potter!" cried a fat little witch with grey hair. "Tell us in twenty letters what happened!"

Harry, who had just come up to Lucius, turned around and levelled them all with a glare.

"You better go back where you came from," he said slowly, darkly, "because the only words I can think of are the curses I used to get rid of Voldemort."

That did the trick quite nicely: the mass of reporters retreated at once. No one doubted Harry's words. He was, after all, the most powerful wizard in the world. Most of the Ministry employees, who had been eavesdropping, were hiding as well, not wishing to get into Harry's line of fire.

Lucius smirked. "Good morning, Harry. I see you're in a wonderful mood."

Harry looked up to him, green eyes blazing with anger. "That's the mood that convinces judges, I hope. Let's go, or I'll do some serious reporter-bashing."

"Of course," said Lucius, inclining his head slightly.

Harry's anger abated slightly and he took the time to look Lucius discreetly over. His hair was tied back with a black bow, and he wore an old-fashioned, black cloak, complete with an old-fashioned baroque-style shirt and a matching vest and trousers. It looked very good on him. Lucius was that kind of man who could pull off any kind of eccentric behaviour and still look gorgeous while doing it.

As if calling a house elf Lucius summoned someone from the Ministry and ordered him to lead them to the conference room where the hearing was to be held. The tiny, frightened man was obviously nervous and almost stumbled over his own feet, trying to accommodate the two wizards.

The walk to their conference room appeared like the walk to the gallows. Harry was sweating a bit, imagining the worst outcome that could possibly happen. Lucius by his side remained silent and stoic, although Harry observed that his jaw was working slightly, as if he was fighting a violent urge down. The small man in front of them walked as quickly as his short legs allowed.

"Here you are, sirs," squeaked the man when they finally reached a door on the third floor that was, much to Harry's morbid satisfaction, looking like another million doors of the Ministry building. The man (he had never introduced himself, not that Harry or Lucius cared) bowed and disappeared hastily.

Lucius wrinkled his aristocratic nose. "Honestly, they couldn't get any more plebeian if they tried, stuffing us into this …" He snorted elegantly and didn't finish his sentence. His appalled face was saying enough, anyway.

"I take it you know that room?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just too well," replied Lucius and knocked shortly. He didn't even wait for the permission to enter and just opened it, admitting Harry in first. "Be grateful that it's November, not July."

Harry saw what he meant just mere minutes later. The room was really small and stuffy, furnished with something that looked a lot like run-down Muggle furniture from the Sixties.

Fudge, who just had to be present every time when it came to Harry, looked pissed.

"Ah, Mr Potter, how good that you could make it on time," he yapped. He didn't offer Harry his hand in greeting.

"Yes, very good," said Harry in malicious softness, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We wouldn't want to delay this, now would we? I have somewhere else to be, after all."

"Away from Britain, most likely," said Fudge and sneered. "I heard your ex-fiancé is amusing himself in Greece?"

"I wouldn't know about that but I do find something very satisfactory about the word _'ex'_." Harry smiled sweetly and meaningfully at Fudge and then abruptly left him standing to find a seat and take off his cloak.

"If I were you, Fudge, I would respect my betters," said Lucius quietly, but not quietly enough for Harry and the others in the room to overhear him. A witch coughed, only barely disguising her gloating laughter.

Fudge turned purple but kept his mouth shut. Madam Bones, head of the Wizengamot, cleared her throat and then asked everybody to take a seat. If her sour face was any indication, she wasn't too pleased about the room as well.

Other than her and Fudge there were a few other Ministry Officials, like Mr Weasley, and a few Harry didn't know. Lucius obviously knew them, however, and some he didn't seem to like. It had already surprised Harry that Lucius and Mr Weasley seemed to get along, now that Voldemort was of no importance anymore. They obviously respected each other for what they were. It was as if the unfortunate scuffle in Flourish & Blott's had never happened.

A young, blond man sneered at Harry, and his haughty smile made him instantly edgy. His pale, blue eyes rested shamelessly on the famous scar on Harry's forehead. "Mr Potter, how wonderful to meet you at last. My uncle has told me _everything_ about you."

"Oh, really everything?" said Harry sweetly. "I hope he hasn't _BORED_ you with that rubbish."

"Don't waste your time with him, Mr Potter," purred Lucius, obviously amused about Harry's vicious mood. "Minister Fudge's nephew is only out to buy time, as usual. And impolite, too, not even introducing himself to you."

"If we could start now," said Madam Bones testily. She and her two assistants were fanning themselves with sheets of parchment to cool off a bit. It was quickly getting hot in the small room. "Mr Potter, we are here to discuss your complaint about undue Howlers and the treatment by the hand of Rita Skeeter."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Harry.

"As proof we already have the Howler Incident from October 8th. Mr Potter is also complaining about letters that reach him the Muggle way, although we already sentenced that any Howler sent to him shall be sent right back to the respective senders."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Harry tightly. "The mailman is already asking about it, because he has to deliver them in baskets at times. It got worse after Monday's issue of the Daily Prophet." He levelled a glare at Fudge – he had a feeling that he had something to do with it.

Madam Bones sighed wearily. "I see. To cut this short: the mail is to be delivered to a mail box at the Ministry. Tomorrow we'll put a notice into every newspaper and inform people that it's illegal to send you any more letters, except if they have business with you. In other words, if you know them and wish for their correspondence it's all right, otherwise it's not. If our order is violated we'll find out who sent the letter and charge them with a fine of fifty Galleons per letter. You'll receive forty Galleons of the money as compensation for mental violence. Should such letters get through to you, inform us and we'll proceed as mentioned."

"That's preposterous!" barked Fudge. "Potter is a person of public interest, therefore he has to bear the consequences like any celebrity has."

"You forget that Harry isn't just any celebrity!" snapped Mr Weasley. It was the first time he said something this morning. He looked seriously ticked off. "And he certainly doesn't want the fame you are so generously bestowing upon him." The sarcasm was cutting and Fudge's sneer changed into a scowl.

"Minister, my first and only concern is the protection of Mr Potter's personal rights, thus he will be protected from unwanted letters," Madam Bones cut in. "His affairs are his responsibility only. Nobody has the right to interfere, especially not the government. That Skeeter woman is blowing this out of proportion. Did I make myself clear?"

"But the public has a right to know what's going on in Mr Potter's life," said Fudge's nephew slickly. "He saved us all, didn't he? That's our way to show gratitude. He'll never be left alone." His vindictive glance at Harry destroyed any illusions Harry might have had about the sincerity of these words (not that he had had any to begin with).

"Oh, please, Gordon," said Lucius silkily, "do you actually believe the nonsense you're spouting? I should hope not, it's rather unbecoming for your reputation. Gratitude really has a funny way of showing nowadays."

"Keep out of this, Malfoy," snapped Fudge. "Nigel is right, Potter is a celebrity and therefore he has to put up with the public interest. What are a handful of Howlers? I've got it worse!"

"Did you now?" Lucius' raised eyebrows mocked Fudge endlessly and Harry applauded the man for expressing disgust in so many ways.

"If you are quite done with arguing," Madam Bones' sharp voice cut through their squabbling. "I've never heard such nonsense in my life, Fudge, and that's saying something! Keep your nephew in check. This is not the time to decide about celebrity duties."

Madam Bones looked murderous, so Fudge caved, but not voluntarily so. Fudge's personal assistant, a girl that bore a remarkable resemblance to the late Dolores Umbridge, simpered nervously at him, clawing at her notepad.

The air in the room was getting thick, and there was no window to let some fresh air in. Lucius idly fingered his wand, making several other people shift uneasily in their chairs. Almost everybody was staring at Harry's scar. Harry felt more and more at ease next to Lucius; he was fending most unwanted advances off.

"Mr Potter, please go to Mr Hanson after this farce of a hearing is over and instruct him to open a mailbox for you. And then there's that issue of Rita Skeeter," said Madam Bones distastefully. "The Ministry is most grateful for your support, Mr Potter. We already wrote a report paper. I suggest you go through it together with your lawyer and then contact us about your additions. The only thing left to do is catch that woman and drag her in front of court. That would be all. Good day."

She swished her wand and the door burst open. Madam Bones was the first to flee the room, followed by her two colleagues who had a function as witness and writer of the protocol. Fudge, Nigel Gordon, his nephew, and Fudge's assistant stormed out after her, leaving Harry, Mr Weasley and Lucius alone in the shabby room without a goodbye.

"Well, that certainly went well," said Harry sarcastically.

"At least it didn't take us more than twenty minutes," replied Lucius, raising one eyebrow in amused surprise. "Sometimes the Ministry of Magic CAN be effective - if the officers want to."

"Fudge wanted to make you all lose your heads in this conference room. It's been marked down for renovations for ages but there never happened a thing." Mr Weasley raked both hands through his hair and then stood. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My desk is overflowing with paper work. The Howler Incident has been stirring up quite a bit of trouble. We're still not done Obliviating the Muggles."

"I'm sorry," sighed Harry.

Mr Weasley just ruffled Harry's hair before he bid him and Lucius a good day and left for work.

"He's not blaming you," said Lucius, idly picking his cane up from where it had leaned against the table. "You should stop worrying."

Harry scowled. "Well, I just ruined a few lives, nothing to worry about, right?"

Lucius inclined his head. "You didn't ruin my life, and certainly not Draco's. Fudge is right, he went to Greece, together with that Zabini boy. I hope they stay there for a good long while." His face became hard. "They can't count on my blessings."

Harry, despite his resolve not to talk about the whole dilemma with Lucius, rested his face in his hands. He needed to talk about it, desperately.

"Do you know how much that hurts?" he asked quietly. "I really thought we were good for each other, that we have a future." Harry snorted, and his shoulders tensed. "And I was so blind to believe him. I should have believed you."

Lucius hesitated for a moment before he touched Harry's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said sincerely. "Sometimes second chances are overrated. And Draco really doesn't deserve one."

"No, he doesn't," said Harry sadly and wiped his dry eyes tiredly. "Sometimes I wonder if love is overrated as well."

Lucius smirked. "You are far too young to have such depressing thoughts. What do you say to a decent breakfast, my treat?"

"Absolutely," agreed Harry and got up eagerly.

Lucius offered his arm and Harry, surprising himself, accepted. Maybe he was feeling rebellious after putting up with Fudge's mindless blundering. He couldn't care less, though, not when a first class breakfast was waiting.

They Apparated to Ireland and chose a small, homey café. Lucius knew his way around here, obviously. He pulled Harry's chair out for him gallantly and put his cloak away.

"You're such a gentleman," teased Harry, hiding his rosy cheeks behind the menu.

Lucius smiled smugly.

--

The notice in the newspaper didn't have the desired result. Harry ventured to the Ministry of Magic once a week to check on his mail and each time he was confronted with a small mountain of red envelopes.

Well, he mused, I'm earning money for doing absolutely nothing. I must be richer than Fudge by now. I bet that's why he was so pissed off about the arrangement.

He had gotten almost 3200 Galleons already, and there was no end to it.

Sadly, this and other arrangements were necessary. Twice someone had tried to break into Harry's apartment, only to be thrown back by very powerful wards. Harry didn't know the culprits but it was bad enough as it was. They were sentenced to three months in Azkaban for stalking him. And the Galleons were flowing into his Gringotts vault without cease.

A lot of people were obviously paying to insult him, and doing so with relish. Maybe, Harry mused, this gave them a sense of exclusivity. Not everybody could afford to pay fifty Galleons just to write him a non-magical Howler.

Paja was sitting in the chandelier and clinking against the crystal with his beak. Merlot was eying him distrustfully; Paja had chased him away from Hedwig on more than one occasion. Harry suspected that Hedwig had somehow engaged him to keep Merlot off her back because his drinking annoyed her.

Sighing contentedly, Harry put his feet on the ottoman in front of his armchair and unfolded Lucius' latest letter. They wrote regularly but Harry usually was far too worried to go out, despite Lucius' relentless coaxing.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, November 14th 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

_Christmas is approaching steadily and I thought I could start working on your resolve to live like an eremite in favour of going shopping with me. As I'm informed, your "fans" are paying an obscene amount of money to send you a piece of their mind. And didn't you promise to show me the more beautiful sights of Thailand? It's sad that I always have to remind you of your promises. _

_Think about it, it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some money, eat good food and get away from England. _

_I'm awaiting your questions as to when we meet and your instructions concerning the clothes I should wear. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

Harry snorted. Lucius was a persistent bastard, but at least a bastard that understood the concept of fun. Giving readily into the temptation of leaving the country, Harry turned the short letter around and penned his reply on the backside. Merlot was swaying a bit when Harry tied the message to his leg.

"Don't look at me like that," chided Harry, "you drank too much, now you have to live with it."

Merlot hooted pitifully but Harry just threw him out into the cold evening air and shut the window after him. Oh, he looked forward to Lucius' reply. Slowly but surely he felt truly safe around the man, and without Draco as disrupting factor Harry's battered ego was blossoming again.

Feeling exceptionally well tonight, Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione and invited them to come to Vienna with him. Last year he hadn't been able to go to the Christmas fair, but this year he wanted to go to Vienna and see how the Austrians celebrated Christmas.

Hedwig gurgled around an owl treat when Harry attached the letter to her leg. She flew off without a protest, hooting in delight.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would be still up and most likely answer immediately. Ron was working for Gringotts and Hermione was studying magical sciences until late into the night. He hoped they could come because both had rather hectic schedules with their work and their little son.

He had just swallowed the last of his wine when Hedwig returned. He was pleasantly dizzy but not drunk and petted his owl lovingly over the breast feathers. The news she brought were less than encouraging, however.

"Oh, no, Ron has to work until Christmas and 'Mione is busy writing her doctoral thesis," Harry sighed. Hedwig crooned softly. "And what do I do now? Do I go by myself?"

Hedwig made a big show of preening her pristine feathers, and then she flew up to her cage to drink a bit water.

Harry pouted and put the letter aside. He really wanted to go to the fair, and by Merlin, he would, and if he had to go alone!

He was still pouting when he finally went to bed. He had work tomorrow, and Mr Pipe was worrying about him sometimes. Harry had sworn to do everything in his might not to cause his kind employer any more trouble than he already had.

"Ha, as if I could be of help when everybody just sneers at me," mumbled Harry bitterly. "All I'm good at is sitting at the desk in our office. I wish things would change already."

Hedwig's soft hoot sounded mystically from the living room.

--

Two weeks later, 1st advent …

--

Harry and Lucius had agreed to go to Thailand when Harry could take a Friday off. Now it was the first advent weekend and Harry had managed to get out of Mr Pipe's office early.

"It's killing me," he said quietly to Lucius who held on to him tightly. "Everybody is so nice to me and I can do nothing to earn the money they pay me."

"It will all work out, you'll see," replied Lucius soothingly. His voice was deeper and softer than usual, perfect for calming upset young men down. It was also perfect for making said young men quite nervous, though for entirely different reasons.

Harry swallowed the urge to tell Lucius how much he had sounded like Dumbledore (and the other urge to tell him just how damned sexy his voice sounded) and Apparated them to Thailand, exactly to the same spot like the last time.

It was much warmer than in England and they quickly got rid of their cloaks, although both Harry and Lucius remained in shirt and vest. Harry had adapted Lucius' dressing style so he wouldn't embarrass him by chance, and slowly he got used to it. He preferred cotton to silk, though.

"You look good, Harry," drawled Lucius appreciatively. "Casual suits suit you very well. In fact, you almost needn't bother trying anything else out."

"Thank you," said Harry, blushing self-consciously. "I had some help, though."

"Of course," replied Lucius with a pleasant smile. Harry bared his teeth in mock offence. "Now, where's that famous shopping area you promised to show me?"

"Not far from here," Harry smiled innocently. "Oh, and you might watch out for your things. There are a few little monkeys that just love to put their paws where they don't belong."

Lucius looked intrigued, so Harry led him to a huge market and showed his companion the secret passageway. It was similar to that in Diagon Alley, and soon they were completely swallowed by the masses of Asian witches and wizards who were all meandering one way or the other. Lucius' amused face showed how funny he found it that everybody was smaller than him. He really stood out like a beacon in a mass of black-haired people. And, of course, he drew more than one interested eye to him.

"Come, I have to show you so much," said Harry excitedly and grabbed Lucius' hand. It was easy to lose someone in this crowd and they simply had no time for that. He also denied vehemently that he liked holding Lucius' hand, and showing him off in public. It was startling enough that they fell back into their old, friendly ways so easily, as if nothing had ever happened. Somehow it was very comforting.

They visited every shop Harry knew and Lucius indeed spent a lot of money on rare books, even rarer potions ingredients and some very expensive jewellery. Harry introduced Lucius to some of his old friends and even though Lucius didn't understand a word of what they were saying, Harry's mortified face and their interested and amused looks spoke for themselves.

After their prolonged shopping spree they chose a restaurant with hotel and settled down for some relaxation. It was evening, and the elegant dining room of the restaurant was foregone for sitting on a terrace over the actual house. The crowns of trees in pots rustled over Harry's and Lucius' heads and nightingales were singing, together with the pretty harp players and singers. The sun was just setting and red lampions flickered to life.

"This is my favourite restaurant," said Harry, gazing over the lampion-lightened terrace lovingly. "I came here every week when I lived in Thailand."

"I'd say this place was definitely worth your while," replied Lucius in appreciation. "I just hope that the food is as artful as the décor."

"Oh, it is. And you haven't even seen the rooms yet." They had decided to stay for a night so Lucius could enjoy a typical breakfast. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing with feelers!" warned Lucius when he saw the menu, written in Thai characters.

"Of course," said Harry mockingly. "I wouldn't want you to decline a perfect meal, after all. Give me some credit here. Besides, I have to ask for the food myself. I can't read the characters, remember?"

"You still have an advantage," retorted Lucius. He had opened his hair after sitting down, and now the warm evening wind was playing softly with the white-blond strands. "I'd like to eat something with duck."

"No chicken?" Harry asked teasingly.

Lucius' icy glare was playful. "Mr Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that chicken is plebeian food? For a casual dinner it might be acceptable, but not for such an occasion."

Harry's green eyes clouded over for a second without him noticing. "So you consider me important enough to put up your best gentleman act?"

"Exactly," said Lucius, smirking. "Besides, I wouldn't eat chicken if I can have something better, anyway."

"You're so spoiled," Harry huffed. "You always want the best, don't you?"

Lucius' eyes gleamed smugly in the dim lamplight of the beautiful, fragile lampions – an answer in itself. Harry's breath halted, along with his heartbeat. That LOOK was so, so … he swooned, captured by Lucius' probing eyes, ensnared by the beauty of his face.

Then the moment was disturbed by a young, pretty waitress who asked them in her language what they wanted to eat. Her smile only brightened when she recognised Harry.

Harry pulled himself out of his dreaming and talked to her fluently, ordering duck in orange sauce for Lucius (somehow very fitting for the man, he found) and, just to spite the blonde, a chicken dish for himself. The young woman smiled brilliantly at Harry and vanished, quickly returning with two small drinking bowls and a bottle of plum wine.

"The food will be here soon," said Harry, pouring them both wine. "I hope you'll like it."

"Of course I will," said Lucius gently. "You chose, after all." He raised his glass, and his lazy smile held more than one meaning.

Both sipped on their wine, relishing in the fruity taste, the mild evening and the company. After a few minutes of silent enjoyment Lucius looked away from Harry and over the street that was illuminated by myriads of lampions. Hundreds of people were still walking along, talking pleasantly. Every now and then laughter sounded up to them.

"It's wonderful here, isn't it?" Harry asked with a longing sigh.

"You don't know what it means to me to see this," said Lucius softly. "For the biggest part of my life as adult I thought I was confined to Britain. The few trips out of the country always seemed unpleasant and bothersome. Only after I divorced Narcissa I found out again that travelling is wonderful." He looked at Harry, an inexplicable yearning in his stormy, cool eyes. "I owe you so much, Harry."

"You owe me nothing," said Harry, flushing from both the praise and the wine. "If anything I owe you for helping me out of my mess."

Lucius kept silent, but his eyes expressed his gratitude shamelessly. His gaze was ardent and sensuous. Harry had difficulty swallowing his wine, and he was admittedly too caught up in Lucius' eyes to think about anything else.

Just when Harry seriously considered reaching for Lucius' hand the waitress returned and placed several bowls and plates onto the table. Exotic scents instantly wafted through the air, and the food looked somewhat mysterious. She bowed and vanished as quickly as a ghost.

Lucius took his chop sticks and clicked with them playfully. "It smells nice. But I'll make sure it's good." He picked a piece of duck up, dipped it into the orange sauce and offered it to Harry.

Blushing once again, Harry allowed Lucius to feed him. "It's fine," he mumbled, mortally embarrassed. Eating in front of someone he had slept with - and with all that unresolved tension between them! – was very sensual, and he almost felt more exposed than during sex. Lucius was watching him avidly and it wasn't helping his countenance at all.

When Lucius had enough of making a show he put fluffy, white rice into Harry's bowl and then served himself. "Enjoy your meal, Harry" he purred.

Harry mumbled a reply and hastily busied himself with his food. They didn't speak, but sometimes they exchanged glances that were charged with SOMETHING; something that forbade them to destroy the pleasant silence and go back to keeping themselves from the other.

When they were done two hours later, Lucius led Harry down to the water where they walked slowly and watched over the sea and the little traditional boats. They seemed to float over the silver lines the moon painted, and Harry almost wondered if these boats could actually fly in the night.

"I wish I wouldn't have to go back," said Harry after a while. Lampions swayed in the warm breeze, pouring their orange glow over the two wizards. "It would spare me all the stupid ruckus." He turned to look at Lucius with dark, big eyes. "The English wizarding community has gone stark mad."

Lucius looked thoughtfully over the water. "Believe me, I know that. After Narcissa and I separated seemingly everybody was on her side. She is the woman, so I had difficulty battling my rights through. The so-called elite of Britain witch-hunted me for leaving her," his lips curled in ironic amusement, "but I did it, and it's the most rewarding thing I've ever done. In the end I'm free from everybody's demands."

"Are you really?" said Harry bitterly.

"I learned a lot about myself during these times," explained Lucius softly. "I learned not to let other people rule my life. First my family, making me marry Narcissa, and then Voldemort." He turned to Harry, the same fiery look in his eyes like all those years ago, when he had suddenly turned to Harry, offering to fight by his side against Voldemort. "It was a nightmare, and one I believed in for far too long. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone rule my life but myself ever again. And I'm feeling good."

Harry leaned against him, suddenly feeling a great deal of respect for his almost-father-in-law. Lucius was practically admitting that he had the same fears and desires like any other man, and Harry was glad for it. He was glad for every little bit of Lucius he was allowed to see.

Lucius' arm settled comfortingly around his shoulder, and together they stood there for a long while, just watching the boats float by and the moon pass over the black, star-littered night sky.

--


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Dear readers, thanks for reading this story. It is really absurdly long, there will be two more chapters which I will be uploading on the following Sundays. I also apologize for not explaining that this is a multi-chapter fic due to uploading troubles. FF net is still half a mystery to me so please bear with my ineptness a bit longer. If you enjoyed - or not - please let me know with an itty-bitty small review or a PN. Thanks! :-)

* * *

**Not So Speechless After All**

**Chapter 2**

Barely a week had passed when Merlot came crashing into Harry's living room. He looked ruffled and crazed. Harry quickly picked him up from where he had landed on the bookshelf and looked him over. Thankfully the owl was alright, he had just a few damaged feathers and a racing heartbeat.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, concerned. He had never seen Merlot so excited, usually he was a rather placid bird. "Did you get into a fight?"

Stroking the poor owl's feathers, Harry muttered sweet nothings to calm it down. Only when he was sure Merlot could handle sitting in Hedwig's cage alone he untied the letter from his leg and sat down in his favourite armchair.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, December 3rd 2005_

_Dear Harry, _

_Through my many channels in the Ministry I heard that the process against Rita Skeeter has started. They're collecting useful evidence, and your friend, Ms Granger, is helping them. I believe she's using that exceptional opportunity to do her doctorate. I'm quite impressed, actually. Let's just hope it will lead to something. _

_What do you say about a quiet night together in Italy? I got tickets for a good opera and I'd like for you to come with me. (Before you ask: no, I couldn't think of anyone else, for various reasons.) Let's celebrate the fourth advent away from everybody. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. He would love to go, especially now when everybody else already had other plans for the last few weeks before Christmas. On the other hand it was risky … he knew that he still found Lucius interesting, and every day he spent together with the blonde he tangled himself more in the web of cautious, hopeful daydreams.

Oh, he was so stupid, falling for the man yet again. He had that fatal soft spot for Lucius' gentlemanly attitude, but also for his undeniable strength. And gods, the man was beautiful!

Lucius had so many desirable qualities, Harry was mildly astounded that he wasn't head over heels in love with him already. He admired him, and he liked the blatant flirting; he could even go so far and say he loved him for the friendship he offered him, but he didn't think he was in love.

Yet.

Harry groaned about his own stupidity and quickly turned the parchment around, absently grabbing his quill.

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, December 3rd 2005_

_Dearest Lucius, _

I thought a bit about your offer, and I think I'll come with you. I have one condition, though: you have to go to the Christmas fair with me. I already picked one I'd like to see, and you'll come with me. It's a big one in Vienna, with lots of cartwheels and roller coasters. We'll have a lot of fun.

_What opera is it? Where will we go? I'm getting excited all over again, although we have been out of Britain only last week. To be honest, I could pack my things and move right away. England is so cold and dreary most of the time. _

_Well, tell me what you think about my blatant attempt at blackmail. I can hardly wait to get hit by your witty comments. _

_Amused, _

_Harry_

--

It didn't take very long for Merlot to come back yet again. Lucius wasn't living very far away, and they could talk via Floo if they wanted, but Harry enjoyed the exchange of letters. On paper Lucius seemed to open up, and every time he read a new letter it was a small moment of happiness for Harry to learn another thing about him. Besides, the letters he could keep, and until now he had kept every letter he had ever received from Lucius.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, December 3rd 2005_

_My dearest Harry, _

_Yes, it really is the poorest and most blatant attempt at blackmail I've ever seen. But don't worry, I'll forgive you and even spare you further efforts by just agreeing. _

_You know, of course, that for the opera you'll need at least a tux. Sadly, it's a Muggle event. If Muggles ever did something great, it was music. Wizards are appallingly lacking talent for making music; you might have noticed that already. _

_Anyway, I'm glad to find you so agreeable tonight, so you'll most likely not object when I announce that I plan to go into a very exclusive Italian restaurant with you after the opera. I planned the whole evening, so you might as well spare yourself the trouble and just write "Yes, I will spend the weekend with you." _

_See, it's very easy. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, December 3rd (crossed out) 4th 2005_

_Lucius, _

You're a horrible man. But, as a means of revenge, we'll go next Saturday evening and return when we are sober again. I demand that you have a go with at least five different cartwheels and roller coasters AND you will not spoil our fun with undignified whining. Behave like the child you probably never were and everyone will be happy.

_Honestly, forcing yourself to wear Muggle clothes for two hours of Muggle music? I see a definite change here. Did you know that they sell gigantic music systems with all-round-sound-system? Install one in your living room or the library and it sounds as if they play the concert right in front of you. _

_Is the restaurant Muggle or magic? If it's our kind I think I'll take my wand. _

_Curious, _

_Harry_

--

And it continued on to the wee hours of the morning. Merlot already refused to fly once more in the night, so Hedwig volunteered. Paja was pouting in his chandelier; the English winter weather was definitely too cold for him. When Hedwig didn't return Harry finally turned in, smiling in amusement and excitement. He would go to the fair after all.

This night, he was dreaming wonderful things that would make children happy, and those who never had a proper childhood in the first place. Harry had never been to a real Christmas fair before, only a small wizarding version in Diagon Alley, but his dreams of cotton candy and colourful, fast cartwheels were awaking his expectations.

Harry was just having breakfast when Lucius' reply arrived. He invited Hedwig to bacon and a sip of his tea, and then he opened his letter.

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, December 4th 2005_

_Good morning Harry, _

_Did you sleep well? I'm sorry I left you hanging but Hedwig insisted on her beauty sleep. Hopefully I didn't keep you up for too long. _

_Oh, no, I'm not at all resentful about wearing Muggle clothes. They have developed a myriad of ways to make women look younger and slimmer. The same goes for men, of course. It's a gift to mankind! Wizarding robes are too simple for my tastes but it took me twenty years and the death of Voldemort to discover that. I find Armani and Gucci quite agreeable, although Hugo Boss has some merits. _

_If you want I can help you pick out a suit. As usual your style is much too casual – for any kind of event. And I seem to have developed quite a masochistic streak, because I like being manhandled by you. _

_Oh, well, I don't HAVE anything better to do, now have I? How about Wednesday afternoon? Severus will be just gone and I could do with some cheering-up then. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

--

--

Wednesday December 7th …

--

Wednesday couldn't come too soon for Harry's tastes. He felt a bit guilty for awaiting their meeting so anxiously, but then again he hadn't had much fun since the wedding.

However, some people had found it obviously audacious of him to go shopping at all; the newspapers were plastering the whole story over their front pages for the next few days, and a new wave of Howlers swamped the mail box in the Ministry and money was flowing like water in Harry's vault. This, in turn, enraged even more people, and they sent letters which, naturally, cost them more money and brought Harry some.

It was madness!

And the day had started out so well …

--

Earlier that day …

--

Harry woke to the chimes of his old grandfather clock. Although it was almost winter the sun was glaring brightly through his windows and tickling his still brown skin. Hedwig hooted softly in her cage; how lucky for Harry that Wednesday was his day off. Hedwig was always waking him on work days, and she had a loud screech.

Stretching lazily, he decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. Lucius had told him to meet him at four in the afternoon in the Leaky Cauldron. From there they would Floo to the only boutique that was warded against Apparating for more than five miles. By Floo, Lucius had said, it was no problem getting into the business area – if you had an appointment.

Despite having the day off, Harry walked to Mr Pipe's office and talked a bit with Lori, the secretary. She was a matronly woman, not unlike Mrs Weasley, although not half as clingy. And she, unlike other people, had never given a damn about Harry's reasons for leaving Draco in front of the altar.

Later, when he met Lucius, he felt charged with good energy. Some people glared at him when he entered the Leaky Cauldron but Harry was so used to it by now that he didn't even notice.

Lucius, however, did. After greeting Harry like a perfect gentleman he glared at the offenders and led Harry away to a secluded Floo suite.

"I see that your fans are happy to see you," he murmured tightly.

"Ignore them," replied Harry, who was too chipper to care. "Tell me where to Floo to."

Lucius inclined his head, seemingly acquiescing. His eyes, however, held that stubborn glint that told Harry that it wouldn't be forgotten. "To Nr 15, Mandola Maze."

Harry took a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the flames, stepped in and vanished after saying the destination out loud. Lucius followed suit, not wishing to leave Harry alone for too long.

Lucius hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said that the shop was rather exclusive. Nr 15, Mandola Maze was only the destination address, the customers still had to actually walk half a mile to the boutique. It was better than having to walk five miles, Harry decided, cheeks red from the cold.

The area was Muggle, which Harry found strange enough but Lucius moved through the people with ease. Nobody glanced at his robes twice; in fact, several young people wore similar cloaks although Harry couldn't feel any magic coming from them. There were young artists, smeared with colours and carrying brushes or frames or maps with pictures in them. Others talked loudly about classes: acting, music and arts.

"This place is weird," said Harry quietly. "How come I've never heard of it?"

Lucius smiled in mild amusement. "Mandola Maze is a district where young people meet and give life to their eccentric ideas and plans. Some of them are wizards who wanted to mix with open-minded Muggles, and I guess our fashion impressed the Muggles along the way. The last thing I heard was that a well-known designer was picking up the idea of old-fashioned cloaks and clothes. We can only hope that it will bring back some sense of style."

Harry smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He watched a couple walking hand in hand past them. Both the young man and woman wore richly frilled and decorated Baroque clothes, and it was well appreciated by the other passers-by.

"I would find it refreshing," was Lucius' airy reply.

"But why didn't I know of this? I never even heard about it. Are we still in Britain?"

Lucius chuckled. In the waning autumn light his eyes looked as if fog was laying over the sea, calm and mysterious. Even the usually sharp pupils seemed misty.

"Yes, we are still in Britain, but nowhere near London. We're in Kingston upon Hull. As to why you never heard of it … I guess there never was a need for you to go there. You didn't need a place like this to put your plans to action."

"Yeah, I rather travelled around," said Harry thoughtfully. "And art never was quite my thing."

They admired the many different stores and cafés that seemed to buzz with life and youthful energy. Lucius told Harry little things about the district, and then the walk was already over and they stood in front of a very expensive looking boutique. Harry found that it looked obscenely normal for a street like this but Lucius just pushed him through the door and walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" a very tall and thin man asked haughtily. He had a thin, slick looking moustache and similar hair that was plastered to his head. He looked like some gent from the nineteen-forties or earlier with his formal business attire, Harry thought. His slight pausing in his speech was very close to an insult.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Lucius, equally haughty and insulting. "If you don't mind dragging the creative part of your business from his work, we would be much obliged."

The thin man nodded stiffly. "Certainly, Mr Malfoy. I'll get Robert for you." Like a shadow he glided from his place behind the counter and through a backdoor.

"He's a tad creepy," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, he's just trying to impress new customers," said Lucius with an indulgent smile. "Primus always tries to out-snipe me. He has yet to win, of course."

"Of course," said Harry sweetly.

Only moments later another tall, thin man emerged from the backdoor, with Primus right behind him.

"Lucius!" the man called. Although he looked like Primus' brother he had nothing of his stiffness. Crinkles around his eyes and mouth showed that he smiled and laughed often, and his stance was open and friendly. His clothes were casual and a bit dusty, and here and there a piece of thread stuck to them.

They shook hands and Lucius introduced Harry as 'lost cause' who needed a suitable attire for the opera. Robert tutted in amusement and immediately set to work, measuring Harry and then rifling through the racks.

"I daresay he would look smashing in Armani," said Robert, smiling happily. "Try it on, Mr Potter." He pulled out a wand from his sleeve and swished it once, dressing Harry up like a doll.

"Too uptight," commented Lucius after a few moments of silent contemplation, and the suit was put away.

Harry, who was the victim of this fashion-ambush, thought Robert and Lucius took ages to decide over his fate but in truth both men only needed forty-some minutes to decide which cut, fabric and colours would be fitting. Lucius bought some shirts and ties, only glaring at Harry when he tried to protest.

All in all the afternoon had been a success. The clothes would be delivered in a few days and Harry stoically ignored that Lucius paid for everything. He had made it very clear that Harry offended him with his protests, and rationally Harry knew that the man had more money than he could ever spend, even if he tried.

He didn't like it, though. It made him feel dependent and indebted, something he had never liked. And after that wedding disaster he abhorred the thought of owing Lucius even more.

"Why are you so sensitive when it comes to money?" Lucius asked, steering Harry to a cosy little café.

"Because I feel like a bloody gold digger, that's why," snapped Harry angrily.

Lucius raised both eyebrows. "That's rather harsh, Harry. Obviously you have never seen a true gold digger in action." He smirked. "And if you were you'd offer me lousy services." He intoned the word lewdly so Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"That's not the point!" groused Harry, annoyed that Lucius didn't understand what he was trying to say. "The point is that I feel like I make you spend that money on me, and it's … wrong."

"You're not used to being pampered, that's all," replied Lucius reasonably and put his gloves on the table. "It's about time someone started doing it, honestly."

"But why would you want to pamper me?" Harry asked, feeling irrationally confused about the whole conversation.

Lucius' eyes were smouldering when he looked directly in Harry's. "Because you deserve it and because I enjoy your company. I like spending money for my pleasure, and why shouldn't I extend that courtesy to you as well?" He made a sign and a waiter came over to them. "Cappuccino for me and English chocolate for my guest, please."

"Certainly, sir." The waiter bowed slightly, obviously awed by Lucius' regal appearance, and ambled to the kitchen to place their order.

"You just did it again!" growled Harry, insulted that Lucius had done this little move.

"I can afford many things, Harry," Lucius sighed, "but the things I really want I can't buy." He thought about it, and then smiled crookedly. "Even if I tried, I'm afraid."

At this Harry felt instantly guilty. He knew that Lucius was rather lonely with only him, Snape and sometimes some people from the Ministry as company. Of course he could buy people's affection, or rather their physical presence, but not true friendship. And that was not the way Lucius was going about things, anyway - for doing something like that he had way too much pride.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," Harry murmured. He felt like a class-A-idiot.

"You didn't. I just want to make clear that I enjoy spending money; on you, with you, for you, whatever. I enjoy our times together very much, and you'll forgive me if I plan to make our future get-togethers as pleasant as possible. I can afford it, why not make use of it?"

"I would feel like a … well, a whore," said Harry quietly. "Even though my _services_ are lacking, as you so kindly put it."

"And I'll soon feel like buying you if you keep up complaining," retorted Lucius, an amused glint in his eyes but biting back a snort. "I hope you know how bad this would be for my self-esteem."

Harry could indeed imagine. "Well, we'll take turns from now on. That should solve the problem."

"All right, if that's what you want," said Lucius, sounding awfully placating. Harry chose to ignore the satisfied expression on Lucius' face.

At least the conversation lightened up considerably now, and when the waiter came with their drinks the world was whole again.

--

As pleasant as the afternoon and evening might have been, coming home wasn't. Since Mandola Maze was a Muggle district and Apparating was out in the area, Harry and Lucius opted for Flooing back from Nr 15 rather than walking the five miles or taking the bus. Lucius went first to make sure everything was okay at the Leaky Cauldron. However, only a minute after he'd gone through his head appeared in the flames.

"Muggles be damned, Apparate back somehow, Harry. Things aren't pretty in Diagon Alley." Flames licked around Lucius' disembodied head and along his hair. "Somebody must have recognised us and told the papers."

From outside the pub Harry could hear enraged cries and shouts through the Floo connection; people were demanding his head!

"All right, I'll Apparate," said Harry through clenched teeth. "Thank you."

With enormous effort he calmed himself down and Flooed into the nearest inn and then immediately Apparated back to his flat in London before someone saw his face. As soon as he hit the floor of his corridor he started pacing through the rooms. Hedwig was watching him carefully from her seat on the chandelier while Paja sat on the desk, crowing hoarsely.

"Yes, girls, the next few days will be dreadful," said Harry sarcastically when he noticed the birds' stares. "Be prepared for ambushes of all kind."

Hedwig hooted shrilly and shook her white head.

--

Harry was glad when Saturday finally came. Every single wizarding newspaper had taken it upon itself to report his shopping trip and, more importantly, with whom he'd spent the time with. At work people managed to sneak hateful messages past a watchful Lori, which finally resulted in Harry calling Arthur Weasley on Friday and asking for another Ministry decree for his working place. Saturday didn't mean he was getting off the hook for a change, mind, but it was time for his and Lucius' trip to Vienna!

Throughout the last two, horrible days this was his only ray of hope on an otherwise dark horizon and he had sworn that he'd hex any offenders to pieces if they dared to disrupt his weekend.

Lucius was already waiting when Harry Apparated to the International Apparating Spot near Gringotts. He wore a black, fitting Muggle coat. Underneath he probably wore a suit if the grey pinstripe trousers and the black, shiny leather shoes were any indication. Around his neck Lucius had a champagne-coloured scarf, and his hands were gloved in black leather gloves that looked expensive even from afar.

In one word, the man looked gorgeous. In Vienna, a known city for its relatively open gay scene, he would certainly catch a lot of eyes.

It was just beginning to get dark, and the frosty air was biting every patch of uncovered skin. Over London the sky was cloudy and grey but the weather forecast had promised stars over Germany, Austria and Switzerland tonight.

Harry took Lucius' offered hand and squeezed it affectionately. Seeing the man was already helping him to forget the ugly slander in the newspapers. Lucius was squeezing back, the only sign of appreciation they dared to show in public. They exchanged the customary pleasantries, pointedly ignoring staring passers-by, before they stepped into the power circle and Harry Apparated them over to Austria.

"Sometimes I hate the British stiffness," confessed Harry as soon as they had landed. He pouted. "I should be able to greet you properly if I want to."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would this 'proper greeting' consist of?"

"I don't want to be rude," said Harry quickly. "You surely wouldn't approve, so it's out of the question anyway."

"Try me," replied Lucius, regarding Harry with his icy eyes. His voice had that daring edge that always managed to make Harry do what he knew he better shouldn't, no matter how much he actually wanted it.

Harry swallowed. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and embraced him in heartfelt affection. After a while he let go of the pliant yet firm body and blushed.

"Thanks. That felt really good." Harry couldn't look Lucius in the eyes for a second. "And thanks for keeping the biggest mess away from me. They went right at you as well, though. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be so distraught about it," said Lucius, watching Harry amusedly as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I had it worse. In fact, I'm quite enjoying their gormless blundering."

"Tell me if you ever get mad at me for being such a clumsy, stupid ox," said Harry, crestfallen.

"You'd know if I was," Lucius' lips curled into a soothing smile, a rather foreign look on his face. "You are spoiling me with greetings like the last, I hope you know that. I'm a creature of habit, so you shouldn't do that too often, otherwise I could get used to it and insist you do it every time."

"I'm quite a creature of habit, too," replied Harry, perking up at Lucius' teasing tone. "And I wouldn't mind too terribly. That is, if you want to be spoiled."

"The question should be: when wouldn't I want to be?" Lucius quirked a smirk at Harry.

"Too true," said Harry and rolled his eyes. "Come, we have to walk for a bit until we get to the fair."

Anticipation rose when they meandered, together with hundreds of other people, through the old streets of Vienna. Harry was awed by the old buildings and churches, and Lucius found the way the Austrians spoke very amusing. Even a few streets away, they could already hear the howling of the roller coasters and the blaring of the loud music. People were laughing and squealing and shouting.

The crowd became thicker the closer they got to the entrance of the fair. Soon it was so crowded that Harry resorted to taking Lucius' hand in his again. Purposefully he strode through the masses of people, skilled at making his way through them after his year in Thailand where big crowds were quite usual.

Since Lucius hadn't got any other money than their wizarding money Harry paid for them both, a smug smile etched in his face.

"My treat this weekend," he said sweetly and then tugged his blond companion away to the first roller coaster.

"And you really expect me to set foot into that contraption?" Lucius asked incredulously. They had watched a few rounds and Lucius' face had paled a bit. "It looks rather rickety to me."

"Don't be a spoilsport," replied Harry. He paid the woman in the little house the money and took the plastic chips. "Here, take one. And I remember that you agreed not to whine or protest. I even have that in writing."

"I should have looked that Christmas fair thing up when I still had the time," grumbled Lucius. The chip looked ridiculously small and out of place in his elegant hand. "And I should be more careful what to promise to you as well."

"Whining again," tutted Harry, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

They waited for the roller coaster to end its turn, and then they climbed in. Lucius stayed by Harry's side, clearly not wishing to be separated from him during the ride. He looked a bit pale and anxious, so Harry decided to have mercy.

"You can hold my hand if you'd like," he said generously, mere seconds before the warning bells got off, announcing that the ride was starting now. "But you'll see, it's not bad, it's fun!"

Harry was right, of course. After the initial shock of being whirled around in a Muggle contraption had faded, Lucius visibly started to enjoy the odd entertainment and went on almost all rides, except the ones he just knew would turn his stomach. Harry didn't mind, though. Lucius had more than served the promised five rides and had been very good about all the Muggle things as well – Harry found it was time to reward his friend for his patience.

"What about mulled wine?" Harry asked happily when he came off a horrible cart wheel that had shaken him up like nothing else ever had before.

"Are you sure you can handle it after that … thing?" replied Lucius with a touch of amusement.

"You'd be astounded by what I can handle," replied Harry cockily, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Slowly they wandered away from the latest cart wheel, over to some stands that sold food or sweets or mulled wine. The lights were making the night warm and inviting, although the cold was so biting that ears and noses were red all around. The blaring music had faded into the usual noisy background, now that they had spent more than three hours at the fair. Harry was holding Lucius' hand again, although there weren't as many people around them as before. Neither seemed to notice really, as they were far too content right now.

Finally they found a stand that took their fancy, and Harry ordered two mugs of mulled wine and, after some discussion, Belgian mushrooms for Lucius and a roasted sausage for himself.

"I know it's not your usual classy food," said Harry, chuckling at Lucius' indignant face, "but it tastes fantastic. Just give it a go." He nicked a mushroom from Lucius' plate and tasted it with relish.

They ate in silence, watching the laughing people walk past them. Some joined them for food and drinks but most simply moved on, pointing at this or that and talking merrily with each other.

"You were right, it was quite good," said Lucius when he had finished eating. "Although it's really not the usual quality, of course."

"Spoiled brat," muttered Harry and then yelped when Lucius' hand connected sharply with his behind. "Ouch, you evil git! What was that for?"

"This is nowhere near evil, my dear Harry," purred Lucius, slowly advancing on Harry.

Harry squeaked when Lucius made a grab and quickly dove away. He ducked under his arms and sprinted away. He couldn't quite believe it but Lucius was actually running after him, and gaining on him rapidly!

With deft moves Harry slipped through the crowd, getting amused stares when people noticed his little hide-and-seek game with his predator. Some tried to help him, hiding Harry behind them, others tried to stop him. All in all it was a funny race all over the fair.

At long last Harry hid in the spook house, taking deep gulps of the freezing air to come down from all the excitement. Even though he knew that the house was designed to make people scream he couldn't help but jump at some noises, like creaking floorboards or squeaking doors. The simplest things were the most effective, and he of all people should know that!

He was still huffing and puffing in exhaustion when suddenly someone grabbed him around the waist and put the other hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Got you, my dear Harry," Lucius' rough voice whispered into Harry's oversensitive ear. Harry's heart beat a mile the second, and he was flushing from their close proximity, although it was still icy around them. "Now, what to do with you?"

Harry could smell the wine Lucius had drunk, and even the mushrooms he had eaten. The gloved hand over his mouth was slowly loosening its grip, and a finger was stroking over his lower lip teasingly. A sharp pang of desire and abandon coursed through Harry's chest and belly, and he wished that he could just give in to the blatant coaxing.

Lucius noticed his hesitancy and pressed even closer, wedging a strong thigh between Harry's slightly shaky legs. His warm breath caressed Harry's hair and skin and once again Harry was losing the battle against himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, admitting defeat and feeling ridiculously happy when Lucius' lips found his own in a languid kiss full of smouldering passion.

After snogging in the spook house like teenagers they wandered over the fair and just enjoyed the sight of people getting into roller coasters, children running about and the heavenly smells of the food. Harry was very grateful that Lucius didn't demand more than he could give. True, they had kissed and shared some body heat, but Lucius had stopped himself in time, behaving like a perfect gentleman yet again.

An hour later they started to freeze, though, so they left the fair regretfully and walked through the streets of Vienna, looking at hotels and discussing where to spend the night. Finally they chose the Hotel Ambassador, a handsome, old-fashioned yet modern hotel that had an excellent wine cellar and comfortable suites. Harry paid for two rooms which had Lucius pouting playfully.

"Don't you want to share a room with me tonight?" he asked in a sultry voice, pushing a lock of his silky hair over his shoulder.

The concierge, who had taken their order, suddenly smiled much warmer at them. "Sirs, if you are interested I could recommend a first-class bath which will surely serve your … inclination."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, it's the old royal bath …," the concierge described the way, all the while smiling knowingly. "You should see it, Sirs, it is grand."

Lucius inclined his head. "I'm sure we will." He quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "Tomorrow, Harry?"

Harry nodded, tipping the young concierge for his refreshing manners. "Yes, absolutely. Do we need something special?"

"Towels, perhaps," said the concierge slyly, "but I'm sure you can get them there, or you just take some from us." He smiled broadly at Harry, an obvious attempt at flirting.

"Very good," replied Harry obliviously. "Come, Lucius, let's go and see our rooms."

They left the reception and used the elevator to get to the fourth floor. Lucius decided that he needed a shower so they split up and did their evening ablutions. It was only eleven o'clock, too early in Harry's opinion to go to sleep. Hopefully his friend wouldn't have something against nightly company.

He tied the sash of his silk robe tighter and knocked at Lucius' door.

"Enter."

Harry pushed the handle of the door down and stepped in. The fireplace was lit – always comforting for a wizard – and Lucius was standing by the phone, quietly talking to someone. Harry had barely time to wonder about Lucius' knowledge of how to use the phone when the call was ended.

"I was hoping for your company," said Lucius. "And you even appeared in my favoured outfit." He smirked. "I ordered wine and ice cream, do you want to join me in being ridiculously decadent?"

"Very," said Harry, grinning. "Can I sit on your rug?"

"If you leave a bit space for an old wizard," quipped Lucius, padding bare-footed through the room to join Harry on the soft sheepskin rug.

"I don't see any old wizards," said Harry in kind but scooted over nonetheless. For a small while both sat there and looked thoughtfully into the flames. He was wondering if he should breach a subject that was pressuring him greatly lately. Finally Harry conceded to himself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Lucius, sounding mildly surprised that Harry even had to ask.

Harry sighed and stretched his naked legs, wiggling his toes in front of the golden fire. "I don't quite know how to go about it," he admitted quietly.

"Just start," offered Lucius, frowning slightly.

"If it were just that easy," said Harry, now taking his eyes from his toes to look directly into the dancing flames. "I guess you'll have to excuse my lack of subtlety and etiquette but it's really bothering me."

"I won't react harshly, I promise," said Lucius, obviously alarmed at Harry's serious voice and his beating around the bush.

Harry was just about to start speaking when it knocked at the door. Lucius muttered an elegant profanity and went to get the door. It was the room service who brought the ordered wine and ice cream.

When Lucius returned, looking rather cross and put out, Harry had lost his bravery and was accepting the offered glass of wine gratefully.

"Stupid Muggles," said Lucius distastefully. "He had the nerve to look at you like some piece of wrapped-up candy. And then he had the even greater nerve to ask if he has disturbed us." He sat back down and looked imploringly at Harry. "Cheers, my dear. For a bright and merry Christmas."

Harry looked into Lucius' eyes when he toasted back, as it was custom, and smiled softly. "You're one big softy, Lucius Malfoy," he teased gently. "Cheers."

They drank and fell back into that comfortable silence that came so easily to them. This friendship was, without a doubt, a wonderful thing, something Harry never had expected and was grasping only tighter for that exact reason. Lucius meant so much to him, so much in fact that he felt like bursting every now and then; as if he was blessed and overflowing with gold from the inside.

"Have some ice cream," said Lucius after a small while. "I'm sure it's not as good as Fortescue's, but we'll manage."

Harry's eyes brightened at the mention of ice cream and he took a plate from Lucius' warm hands, looking at the artful creation appreciatively. "It sure looks good," he said, dipping his index finger into the cream and licking it off slowly. "Mmh, cinnamon."

Lucius glanced at Harry amusedly before he dipped his spoon into the ice and took a bite. "Yes, it's quite agreeable," he admitted, slowly letting the taste of baked apple melt on his tongue. "Very Christmassy."

"Too wonderful to be true," said Harry wistfully.

Lucius' eyes gleamed knowingly, yet he waited for Harry to broach the subject once again.

Feeling rather anguished, Harry put his plate away and curled around his drawn-up knees, facing the comforting fire once more. "I know it's not the best of times to talk about it," he said, feeling the first tendrils of tangible pain rise in his chest.

Lucius offered his undivided attention by setting his plate aside as well and turning to face Harry. "When is it ever?" he said calmly.

Harry snorted. "I guess you're right." He sighed again, deeply this time. "Lucius, I would like to be frank with you." He snuck a glance at his friend, once more astounded about how beautiful the man looked, and more so in the firelight. "I know you're getting mixed signals from me, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," interrupted Lucius at once. The look of deep sorrow on Harry's face hurt. "Don't be sorry for something you don't have control over."

Harry bowed his head, resting it on his knees. "I'm trying to get over Draco, and you make it easy, but I feel like I'm using you. I don't want that, it feels wrong."

"It's hardly your fault," corrected Lucius reasonably. "Besides, I offered help, didn't I? And it is me who sought your company." He inched closer to Harry and started to rub his tense shoulders. "What is really troubling you? I'm flattered by your scruples but there must be something else."

Harry glanced up once again, and this time his bright green eyes were glazed over with a sheen of adorable confusion and hopeless despair.

"The thing is, I'm forgetting well," he said in a choked voice, "but I don't have to try at all. And that feels very wrong."

The silence after that admission was heavy. Harry closed his eyes, expecting the worst, not knowing what the worst was. He had offered so much of himself just now, practically saying out loud what had been simmering in him for quite a while now. Only a few weeks ago he had himself believed freed of the silly machinations of love. And now here he was, entangled in a web of great joy, unresolved tensions and expectations and fears and also the all-encompassing hopelessness that was distracting him from the actual disaster that was his recent life.

"It's wrong to feel like that when my wedding to Draco just crashed, isn't it?" Harry asked in a small voice. His toes were now curled tightly in the soft fur beneath them. The cracking of the fire almost swallowed his words and the remnants of their ice cream was slowly melting into puddles of sweet goo.

Lucius floundered for words; it literally was the first time in his life that he actually failed to say anything at all. All he could do was stare at Harry's withdrawn figure, and the misery that was emanating from him.

"It's wrong to bother you with my problems and probably confusing you along the way," continued Harry heavily. His emotion-laden eyes settled on Lucius', passing a message along that Harry couldn't speak aloud. "I don't want to be a burden but I just can't seem to help it."

Lucius' stilled hands now wrapped themselves around Harry and pulled him against his broad, strong body. "That wedding was four months ago," he said, raking his fingers over Harry's back, "and you're no monster for wanting some attention and help."

"But I'm leeching on you for comfort," said Harry, his voice muffled by the fabric of Lucius' own silk robe. He felt exhausted from feeling so guilty all the time.

Lucius' chest rumbled as he chuckled. "Yes, and I worked very hard to come into that position, didn't I?" He gently carded through Harry's wild hair. "Why shouldn't you enjoy the brighter sides of life? The papers and your admiring fans aside, you should have some fun with your friends and find a way back to your normal life."

"I'm having fun already," muttered Harry defiantly, snaking his arms around Lucius' waist, "and my life will be back to normal once that Skeeter woman is out of the picture."

"Oh, I can certainly help you with THAT," said Lucius, his smooth voice bordering on cheerful. "All I really expect from you is that you are yourself and do whatever you want to do. Don't worry about me, I doubt I'll ever have so much fun again in my life, recent occurrences notwithstanding."

"Somehow I can't quite believe that you'd like to be thrown back into the roller coaster of youthful floundering," replied Harry, sounding deliberately sceptical. His voice turned serious again. "All I really have is not that much, Lucius, and you're taking up a big part of what I do have. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that," murmured Lucius softly. He held Harry securely and continued to massage Harry's back with soft movements of his fingers. Much, much quieter, he whispered, "And I don't care if you do."

Harry froze, and his heartbeat quickened. Those words were more than he could comprehend, in more ways than one, and yet, oddly, they were very, very comforting. Sighing, Harry snuggled even closer to Lucius and breathed in the warm scent. Lucius smelled a bit smoky from the fire, and a bit like the washing gel he had used.

For a long while they lay on the sheepskin rug, ice cream forgotten, and just cuddled for the sake of cuddling. The steady, soft thudding of Lucius' heart was almost as hypnotising as the shore in the Caribbean, when Harry had lain on the beach and just listened to the endless, gentle noise. Harry felt his heart clench sadly when Lucius sighed inaudibly. He had missed that: just touching and being touched in a platonic way. To be calmed and held and reassured that everything would be fine again.

Slumbering away, they didn't notice that the fire burned down to a pile of glowing embers, and that the room became chilly. Much later, Harry woke with a start when his toes began to freeze, wondering for a second what he was lying on, or rather, whom.

Lucius already stirred under him, groaning quietly in discomfort. Slowly they disentangled and got up. If they hadn't been so tired the sight of both of them sneaking around in an almost completely dark room would have been hilarious. As it was, Harry stood on unsteady legs and banished the plates and the glasses sleepily, and then, as an afterthought, rebound the sash of his rumpled robe around his waist.

"You could have left that to the personnel," said Lucius in mild reproach. He went with Harry to the door, resting his hand on the handle.

Harry's eyes sparked in amusement, but he decided to let that snobby barb slide. "It's late," he said unnecessarily, just to say anything at all before he left. His voice was rough from slumber. "Sleep well, Lucius."

"You too," said Lucius quietly, "and sweet dreams."

Harry smiled a small, somewhat insecure smile. "Thanks." He clumsily touched Lucius' shoulder in a soft caress before he raked the same hand through his hair and stumbled tiredly out of the room, to his own bed.

--

Back in London, Harry damned the whole world (minus a few select individuals) to hell. The papers had spotted him visiting Ron and Hermione on Monday, successfully managing to ruin his day with setting every reporter on him they could find. And God, they had been asking stupid questions!

Harry, who considered himself a rather well-balanced guy, had had serious problems restraining his wand hand that had been straining to reach the wand and send curses at the offenders left, right and centre. Ron and Hermione had just grinned and let him into their house, raising the wards and thus effectively shutting the nosy reporters out.

Thankfully the visit itself had been very good for Harry. He, Ron and Hermione had hugged and cuddled and talked about everything, even the things Harry didn't really want to talk about. Still, he felt better now, and he had known he would. Hermione and especially Ron had long since given up on drilling common sense into him and had just been asking haltingly if they were interpreting right what they were seeing. Harry, of course, really couldn't answer that particular question, but he was glad that they didn't seem to be angry at him.

On Tuesday he got his suit sent by a house elf, together with the shirts and belts and the pair of shoes Lucius had picked. Harry felt his throat constrict for a second at the sight of the expensive garments, and just like that he shook it off. Lucius had told him not to think about it, so he wouldn't.

He put the whole suit on and stood in front of Hedwig and Paja, who both eyed him critically.

"What do you think, girls, is this all right for the opera?" he asked, turning around.

Hedwig cooed and Paja croaked, so Harry assumed that they approved. He undressed and hung the suit away for Saturday. He was feeling antsy already. Harry had never quite learned the art of moving through upper society and was always deadly nervous when such occurrences arose. He just hoped that Lucius wouldn't let him down.

Sighing fondly, he thought about the Sunday in Vienna. They hadn't visited the bath the concierge had recommended. Instead, they had taken a long, leisure stroll through the old town, admiring the old buildings in daylight and looking at the many stands that offered gingerbread, scent oils, candles, jewellery and other knickknacks that nobody really needed but everybody bought just the same.

Feeling oddly out of place, Harry decided to make himself a cup of tea. He had nothing to do, other than thinking about his time with Lucius and why he felt so damn good with the man. Every time he met him he had a great time. They never argued about stupid, trivial things, and they respected each other.

Respected what they wanted out of life.

Harry ignored the shrill hooting of his kettle when the water boiled, so much was he ensconced in his thoughts. Knowing that Lucius was there, no matter what … life seemed so much brighter suddenly.

--

December 17th, trip to Rome for the opera …

--

Harry was very anxious as soon as he opened his eyes on Saturday morning. Hedwig and Paja were crooning amusedly at him when he staggered out of bed, stumbled around his room to switch the radio on until he finally made his way into the bathroom and took a very cold, refreshing shower.

The whole day long Harry tried to occupy himself in his flat, so he wouldn't have to think about Lucius all the time. He feared that he wouldn't live up to the man's high standards, and even though Harry knew that Lucius would never say anything if he didn't, he didn't want to embarrass him. And the opera was a parquet that demanded style as well as self-confidence. Harry just hoped that he could provide at least one of those things.

During the endless hours of waiting for the early evening to approach, Harry cleaned his flat from top to bottom, did the laundry and changed his bedspread. It felt good to just DO something, working was out of the question at the moment, after all.

It was just around four in the afternoon when his doorbell rang. Harry was busy dusting off his bookshelves, so he went to get the door, the feather duster still in his hand. Hedwig trilled after him, preening her feathers.

Opening the door, Harry couldn't imagine who would come visiting now. Lucius was supposed to pick him up around six-

"Hello, Harry," said man said, chuckling about Harry's decidedly rumpled look. Rendered speechless, Harry stepped aside and waved Lucius with his feather duster in. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here already?" Harry finally asked.

"I just thought I could watch out for our timing," replied Lucius, idly looking around the flat with obvious interest. "Although I'm sure you'd look stunning even if you threw your clothes on five minutes to departure."

"Ha-ha," said Harry. He led his guest to the living room and offered him a seat, taking the heavy winter coat and putting it away. "But fine, have it your way."

"I wonder why you still haven't got a house elf yet," said Lucius, looking pointedly at the feather duster in Harry's hand.

"I wanted to," said Harry, flustered that the man had seen him doing such domestic tasks. "But somehow I never got around to visiting Hogwarts and asking Dobby if he wants the job."

"Dobby?" Lucius' voice immediately took on a dangerous timbre which wasn't quite playful. "As in the elf you tricked out of my possession?"

"Don't start that now," said Harry pleadingly; he had heard the underlying tone and feared for their night out. "I know it was a mean trick, but yes, you deserved it at that time."

Lucius rose from his seat; even without his imposing coat he looked like a dangerous animal, ready to strike and kill. When he advanced on Harry, the tension was palpable.

"My dear Harry," purred Lucius, "all I really want to do is to applaud your inner Slytherin. Of course I was mad, but we could make good of your robbery now." He stopped right in front of Harry, looming over his apprehensive, miserable form. "And I know just the price for that elf."

"Price?" Harry asked weakly. "I didn't know house elves had a price." He vaguely wished he had his wand with him; Lucius' eyes were unsettling him.

"This one does," replied Lucius, purring rather than speaking, "but don't worry, it's not impossible to pay."

His hand reached for Harry's that was still holding the feather duster. With one gentle move the thing changed possession. Slowly, as if dealing with a shy animal, he caressed Harry's face with the feathers, carefully keeping them away from Harry's nose. His other hand snuck around Harry's waist, almost unnoticed by him.

"Name it, then," said Harry breathlessly, leaning into the tender caresses. The tension was so thick between them, almost unbearably so. He wished for something, anything at all.

"Why wait," whispered Lucius and bent down to kiss Harry devoutly on the lips. His arm around Harry's waist pressed the young man tightly against him, and soon he dropped the feather duster and wound the other around Harry's pliant body as well.

"Mmmh," moaned Harry when Lucius' tongue slipped into his mouth, seducing him to kiss back. Just this kiss was so damn arousing that Harry almost instantly wanted more. Forgotten was his resolve to keep away from Lucius before he really knew what he wanted. He worried for Lucius' virtue though - months of celibacy did make him rather needy. "Don't," he moaned, desperately grasping onto his rapidly waning control. "Don't, if you don't want to-"

"Shhh," Lucius interrupted. He ignored the lame struggles, only pressed Harry tighter to himself, kissing him passionately and feeling him up shamelessly.

Harry happily gave up his feeble attempts of warning Lucius and responded in kind, slipping his hands under Lucius' carefully tucked-in shirt and dragging his nails over the broad, muscular back. The only sounds in the suddenly hot apartment were the soft, encouraging moans and the harsh breaths either man sucked in greedily before they dove into a new, hungry kiss.

Harry was groaning appreciatively when a strong hand pushed its way into his trousers without preamble and started to stroke him like THAT. Blood roared in his ears and he was blinded by his desire. It was so good, so wonderful, so hot that he forgot everything around him besides the man who was giving this pleasure to him. He pulled Lucius' head down and nipped at his ear playfully.

"Keep doing that," he panted darkly, "and I'll rip your clothes to shreds and rape you right on this carpet." The hand clenched around him, and Lucius uttered a strangled sound. "I WANT to take you," Harry murmured hotly.

The lips were back on his, furiously opening him up and taking everything Harry had to offer. It burnt, pushing Harry to really tear at Lucius' clothes and demand MORE. The kisses became almost violent, and then Lucius' hand in Harry's hair forced his head back, and his throat was attacked by ardent bites and licks.

Harry whimpered and offered as much skin as he could, slowly going crazy from the pressure of Lucius' thigh against his straining cock and the fiery, maddening kisses along his neck and on his shoulders. One big hand was now grabbing his behind firmly, still squeezing Harry closer to Lucius. How that was possible Harry didn't know; he felt the fine linen of Lucius' shirt against his bare chest (where his own shirt had gone he didn't know either, and right now he couldn't care less, really), felt every little button, the strong muscles, his equally hard and straining cock and, of course, the underlying heat that was coming from Lucius. His own hands raked hungrily over the blonde's back, digging into the flesh and tangling in the long hair.

"Want you so much," whispered Lucius hoarsely when Harry bucked and arched against him.

"Yeah," groaned Harry, kissing Lucius yet again, feeling a tingle in his abused lips and in his groin. "Want you, too …" That leg between his always managed to turn him to putty, Harry thought hazily. It was just the right kind of pressure and force, just the right rhythm to set him off …

He kissed Lucius' jaw and neck, ripping his shirt open with unsteady hands and licking the exposed, incredibly sexy chest, sucking briefly on a nipple before going deeper down. Lucius' hands let go of him without hesitation. A heavy six pack of muscles invited Harry to push his tongue into the navel before he nipped at them.

"Yesss," hissed Lucius sharply when Harry's tongue pushed against his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned breathily. He wanted, _WANTED_ to open those damn trousers and get what he desired, he _WANTED_ to have Lucius' cock in his mouth, _WANTED_ to do naughty things with it. His fingers shook even more when he tried to undo the buttons impatiently. Lucius' breath was laboured, his right hand was heavily caressing Harry's hair-

"Goddammit," came a cursing voice from the corridor. "Damn, fucking Floo connections nowadays! Harry! Harry, are you at home?" It crackled ominously, somebody called via Floo.

"Ignore him!" snarled Lucius testily and not too quietly. Harry was inclined to follow that comment. His fingers curled eagerly around Lucius' now free cock, and his lips were just about to close around the desired piece of flesh.

"Harry! The light is on, is everything okay?" the voice yelled again. "I can come through if you have problems."

With a jolt Harry shot away from Lucius and stood back on his feet, faster than a lighting bolt could flare up and die again.

"Harry, it's important!" called the voice urgently, unnecessarily: Harry was already stepping away from Lucius. With his hands he made a slitting motion across his throat, vehemently showing that his employer was the last person he wanted in his apartment right now.

"Just one second, Mr Pipe," Harry called back hastily when Lucius had nodded tersely and unhappily, looking frantically for his shirt. He found it hanging on the lamp and quickly put it on. Rushing into the corridor, he tried to flatten his stubborn hair with both hands, but to no avail. He looked debauched as it was, though.

Lucius watched disbelievingly as Harry ran from him, leaving him frustrated and feeling extraordinarily cheated. Harry's shamed look did nothing to quell the urge to do something deadly to the offending, disrupting man, like wringing his neck or stabbing him with a soup spoon.

For a few minutes Mr Pipe had all of Harry's attention. They didn't talk for long, in fact Harry was back sooner than he had thought. Still, the time had been enough for Lucius to get halfway dressed again.

Harry's face was red when he came back into the room. "Merlin, I'm sorry," he said, flustered beyond description. "I don't know what he really wanted, all he said was that Lori was being swamped with Muggle mail, and that a few curses have hit her. She's in St Mungo's right now …" He trailed off and eyed Lucius apprehensively. "Obviously they found yet another way to send them, although I already have a Ministry order for work …"

Lucius bit back a growl and ran a hand through his hair. "Just smashing," he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed. If only his face would stop burning from embarrassment! He had gone down on Lucius, for crying out loud! What in the seven hells had prompted him to do that, other than his own, selfish needs? It didn't matter that Lucius had been more than willing, the only thing that mattered was that Harry felt even worse for using Lucius to satisfy his desires.

"I need a drink," said Harry and quickly went to pour himself and his guest a Firewhisky. The glasses were much fuller than usual, and he was tempted to tip his back in one go.

"As do I," muttered Lucius sulkily, accepting the glass and deliberately curling his fingers around Harry's.

They stared at each other and then drained their drinks in shared frustration. Harry felt awkward whereas Lucius only seemed angry and annoyed. Harry understood the unforgiving mood, because he trusted Lucius when he said that he hadn't taken any new lovers after his divorce from Narcissa (and that tryst with himself).

Harry blushed heavily once again. The thought of a randy Lucius did _NOTHING_ to calm his own, still boiling blood down. If he wasn't so embarrassed he would have even considered starting making out again, maybe even …

"Maybe you should get dressed," said Lucius, still sounding petulant and a tad angry.

"Please don't be angry," said Harry pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's not your fault," sighed Lucius. "Still, if you don't get dressed I might think again about your offer to rape me and take you up on it." His lips curved in a teasing smirk. "Or perhaps I'd just reverse the roles."

Harry swallowed the sound of appreciation that wanted to leave his throat and quickly nodded. "All right, I'll get ready. Would you mind waiting? I could switch on the stereo, or the television."

"I'll just have a look at your apartment," said Lucius, still smirking. "And I'll redo my outfit, thank you."

Harry bit his lip and left the living room. Maybe it was a good thing that he was taking a shower now … enough time to let off some steam.

In the shower his mind was seemingly exploding with images of him and Lucius, and his body was acting on its own. Desire surged through him, burning him from inside out. The rushing water from above sounded his choked moans out, and much too soon Harry felt himself letting go.

But this was nothing, nothing in comparison to Lucius' touches. He felt empty and still wrung too tight for comfort. His little five-finger-trip had brought him nothing but the aching revelation that he simply couldn't stay alone. For Merlin's sake, he was still aroused!

Groaning in despair, he wrapped himself in a big towel and traipsed out of the shower into his bedroom. From his wardrobe Hedwig and Paja were looking at him knowingly. Hedwig even blinked conspiratorially. Just then there was a tapping against his window and Harry resignedly went to let Merlot in as well.

Dressing while having three curious birds sitting on the wardrobe was an experience Harry could do without. At least he managed to look decent when he was done. A bit hair gel completed his out-of-bed style. Without his glasses he looked much better, he thought once again when he looked at his reflection. The scar was still standing out but since they were going to a Muggle event Harry didn't think he would be recognised.

Finally he pulled himself together and left his bedroom. Maybe it was a good thing that Lucius had come earlier after all. That way he could tell Harry if there was something wrong with his appearance.

Said man was just having a look at Harry's quite extensive collection of Dark Arts books when Harry entered. Lucius' index finger gently slipped off a book spine when he turned around. His steely eyes took every inch of Harry in, the way he had done his hair, and how his champagne-coloured shirt and his caramel-coloured, silky tie contrasted with the black suit as well as the black leather shoes.

"I'm impressed," said Lucius softly after a few moments. "You look fine."

Harry blushed. "You too." Lucius had redone his cravat and repaired his shirt. Harry was colouring up again by just thinking about how eagerly he had ripped that shirt to shreds. Lucius had donned the classical colours: black suit, silvery grey vest, creamy white shirt and dark bluish-grey, shimmering cravat that set off his light eyes stunningly. His hair was bound back with a bow of the same colour. "Sorry for your buttons," he offered lamely, wishing the earth would swallow him up.

Lucius chuckled. "Don't worry about them, my dear." He offered his arm and Harry accepted shyly. "We're a bit early, we could have a drink before the opera starts."

"That would be nice," replied Harry, relieved that Lucius no longer seemed angry for being interrupted. To be honest, Harry was cursing his kind, old employer profusely for his decidedly lacking sense of timing. Honestly, who was calling a young man on a Saturday night?!

Lucius helped him into his coat before he donned his own, and then they already Apparated away to Diagon Alley. Quite a few people were on their way out of the country tonight, so Harry and Lucius had to wait for a bit. They both sensed the stares of the people, and they heard the whispers.

When it was their turn to Apparate Lucius looked ready to kill the next person who said something about them. Harry intervened though, grabbing Lucius' hand tightly and urging him on to Apparate them to their destination. They would deal with those people later; this night out was theirs, and Harry would be damned if he let them ruin it.

The rush and the distinct feeling of leaving a part of you behind until both parts snapped back together, couldn't come too soon for both of them. They had landed in a street that obviously was the Italian equivalent to Diagon Alley. They left it soon and Lucius hired a carriage, giving the driver instructions in Italian.

"Do you speak it fluently?" Harry asked, impressed. Lucius helped him into the carriage and then sat next to Harry.

"Yes, I do," he said. "A branch of my family descends from the Medici and my ancestors were quite proud of that fact. Every Malfoy speaks Italian ever since." Lucius smiled coolly. "Of course, it goes without saying that the Medici were quite ambitious, and the few offsprings with magical powers were quickly married off into our circles to further their influence."

"All I know is that the Medici were rather insane," said Harry carefully.

Lucius' eyebrows rose slightly. "That, too. But as you can see, it took an undesirable and unfortunate end with most of them, so it doesn't matter anymore. After that menace my ancestors were wise enough to spread the blood far and in between to keep it healthy. I don't know how or why Muggles weakened their own families like they did."

"And yet it remained pure?"

"Yes. My elders had sense in that matter but it didn't lessen their drive to keep it pure." Lucius smiled suddenly, a warm, true smile. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Draco already chose to do whatever he wishes to do, and I doubt that I'll have the nerves to have another child with someone."

"Isn't it sad to see your traditions die like that?" Harry asked quietly. The night over Rome was clear and beautiful. Both his and Lucius' eyes fell on an old villa that was illuminated by spots and looked as if it was taken from a fairytale.

Lucius sighed and leaned back. "We might wish that things can exist forever, but they don't. That's history, and that's life. In a way it's very liberating not to have that pressure on me anymore."

Harry silently took Lucius' gloved hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He, who had never had that deep sense of tradition and belonging, felt the loss only deeper on Lucius' behalf.

Together they watched old buildings and parks and open construction sites. Cars were honking all the time, and despite the cold time of the year people were out and about, talking excitedly with each other in that rhythmic, animating language. The deeper the carriage brought them into the old town of Rome and its tourist areas, the more beautiful the sight got. Harry was so in awe of the old houses, villas and streets and churches that he almost forgot that he was still holding Lucius' hand tightly.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of a huge palazzo. They stepped onto the street and walked slowly over the place and to an exclusive looking café. Lucius led Harry in; it was obvious that he had been here before. Even the chief waiter seemed to know Lucius and bowed when he saw him. Every guest was dressed up just as they both were, and Harry wondered if he would see some of them at the opera again.

Even though it was Saturday and thus very crowded they got a table immediately. Lucius answered Harry's curious look with a smug smile. A young waitress asked for their orders and Lucius answered, speaking easily to her. Harry tried to catch the words but it was difficult since they were both talking so quickly.

Only minutes later she brought them their drinks, Martini for Lucius and Prosecco for Harry.

"I like it here," said Harry, carefully sipping from the sparkly, bubbly liquid. It was stronger than sparkling wine, or at least he thought it was, but it still tasted nice. "And I like the language."

"I knew you would," replied Lucius, toasting to Harry. "To you, my dear."

Harry blushed and toasted back. They had just time for one drink, then they went back onto the piazza where the carriage was waiting for them. They climbed in and enjoyed the ride to the opera house.

The whole city seemed to be dressed up for Christmas, Harry noted. There were lights and spotlights everywhere, illuminating even the smallest sights. Groups of tourists wandered through the streets, chatting loudly with each other and shooting pictures of everything. From afar Harry could see a Christmas fair amidst old, respectable houses. The distinct lack of snow didn't lessen the festive atmosphere in the least.

They stopped in front of a huge building that looked as Italian as it possibly could. It too was illuminated by spotlights. At least one hundred people stood already there, waiting for newcomers and looking who was showing up. Lucius exchanged a few words with the driver and then tipped him.

"Come, let's get this circus over with," murmured Lucius when he helped Harry out of the carriage.

"Do you know anybody here?" Harry asked, silently revelling in the feel of Lucius' hands around his forearm.

"Unfortunately," said Lucius with something akin to self-pity. "Let's find them before they find us."

Together they made their way through the people. Lucius greeted a lot of people along their way. He presented Harry as his company for tonight and as a close friend. Harry did his best not to embarrass Lucius; he kissed several women on the cheek or the hand and shook a lot of hands. A few were even interested enough to ask about his job and where he and Lucius had met. In some faces he could also see the aloof suspicion that Lucius was only interested in his company for certain physical reasons.

In his opinion the upper society was as much of a circus as he'd always believed it to be. Harry was slowly getting angry when the twentieth woman eyed him up like some piece of candy and the seventeenth man looked at him with a sneer. Naturally Lucius noticed and was reassuring him with his hand on the small of Harry's back.

Finally they were through the crowd and went up the stairs of the opera house. They entered, and two men in uniform greeted them politely. The hall was already filled with a vast number of people; much more than those who had been standing outside.

Lucius took Harry's coat and went to give it to a young man in the cloakroom. When he came back he had two programs and opera glasses with him.

"Here, you'll need that," he said smoothly, teasing Harry with the glasses. "Our play tonight is 'La Traviata'."

He took Harry's arm, and together they wandered through the hall, watching portraits and paintings. Lucius told Harry the story of the play so he wouldn't get lost, especially since the language was Italian and not English. Some people approached them and talked shortly with Lucius. Most the blonde knew but some obviously just wanted to meet him because he looked wealthy. Sharp looks out of Harry's bright green eyes chased them away soon enough, anyway.

"I hope you'll forgive me that," murmured Lucius, leaning very close and almost brushing Harry's ear while speaking. "They're like vultures, aren't they?"

"Not even marginally better than OUR kind," said Harry in a clipped voice. A fat woman had tried to hold his hand, simpering at him in a horrible, Umbridge-like fashion. Only Lucius' possessive grip had kept him from hexing her.

"I'll make it up to you," promised Lucius. His eyes were gleaming in the soft lamplight, taking in Harry's pursed lips. His lips curled in a smile. "And soon."

Another man in uniform was leading them to a secluded door which led to a loge. He bowed when Harry and Lucius entered, and after them he closed the door respectfully.

"Wow, this is grand," said Harry, astounded about the perfect view they had at the stage. Under them other people were filing into the hall and taking their seats. Loud chatter sounded up to him. He also saw other loges and watched their occupants for a while, smirking when fat matrons and men tried to seat themselves without embarrassing themselves too much.

When he turned around again there was an open bottle of Pinot, two glasses and a bowl with salted peanuts on the table. Lucius waited until Harry had sat down in the comfortable plush chair before he poured them both a glass and sat down himself.

Soon the light music tuned out, the lights were turned off and the play began. Harry was instantly captivated by the colourful costumes, the theatrical way the actors played, and, of course, the music and the voices.

He watched through his opera glasses as the play unfolded and progressed. The singers' voices rose and fell, creating moods along with the little world in which the play took place. Harry was so excited and fascinated that he drank more wine than usual and even grabbed hold of Lucius' hand when the drama started.

Lucius' little side comments helped him understand the story rather than annoying him, especially since he only talked when the actors were talking as well, never during singing.

The language and the energy of the music and voices filled him with enthusiasm, a feeling that he had had several times already when visiting another country and learning new things, and each time it had brought him nothing but joy.

Lucius' warm hand held his until the play was over and both applauded the actors and the orchestra. Harry was feeling a bit light-headed; he wasn't used to Italian wine or Prosecco. Still, he was feeling good, ecstatic even.

Half an hour later they left the opera house and Lucius hired another carriage. Harry was pleasantly tipsy and leaned against the blonde during the ride, admiring everything his eyes fell onto. Lucius, who was holding Harry comfortably, thought that Rome was that much more beautiful if there was someone with you who saw it for the first time. Harry's enthusiasm awakened so many different feelings in him.

They stopped in front of a palazzo and got off the carriage. People were meandering around them, walking here and there and watching the stars interestedly. Somewhere a big church bell started stroking, and others joined from all over the city. Lucius took Harry's arm again, and together they strolled over the piazza and into the foyer of a big, elegant restaurant.

A waiter greeted them as soon as they set foot into the foyer. He gave a sign to another waiter and then proceeded to lead Lucius and Harry to an elevator. They rode upstairs until they reached a winter garden. Only two other couples sat there, each of them carefully shielded with large plants. Somewhere, quite hidden from view, a few musicians were playing classical Italian music.

The whole winter garden was only illuminated by uncounted candles and small oil lamps. Lucius helped Harry out of his coat before he took his own off and handed both to the waiting waiter. When the man was gone he held Harry's chair out for him.

"Somehow I can't shake off the feeling that you want to achieve something with your gentleman attitude," said Harry teasingly.

"Don't I ever?" teased Lucius back.

"Rome looks like a city out of a fairy tale," sighed Harry happily. His eyes swept over the vast sight of the glittering city and the clear night sky. Myriads of stars twinkled back. The moon shone brightly to their left, and its image mirrored in the dark blue sea far, far away. He could feel a touch of magic, so perhaps the window was charmed to show the sea. His eyes turned back to Lucius, and he couldn't help but let his admiration and gratitude show. "Thanks for tonight."

"You're very welcome, Harry," replied Lucius, trying and failing miserably to repress a smug smile. Yet another waiter approached them and asked for their wishes. He noted Lucius' orders for wine and vanished just as quickly.

The wine came, without the bothersome ritual of the maitre clinking around with his many keys. Lucius had obviously gone out of his way to ensure his and Harry's privacy, which was much more of a gift than anything else. The chief waiter accompanied the wine, giving out richly decorated menus.

Lucius asked for today's recommendations but quickly declined when the chef waiter mentioned _scampi_. Harry bit back a chuckle, not even bothering to hide his amusement. After a while Harry decided to try a lamb dish while Lucius chose _saltimbocca alla romana_. Soon aperitifs and small entrees, the _antipasti_, were served, and Lucius encouraged Harry to try everything, including the drinks.

"Now, Harry, we never got around to talking about your wishes for your future," said Lucius after they had finished their first drink. "I meant to ask you for a while now."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "Yes, well, I don't have many plans at the moment. It's a bit difficult to make plans when everybody is hating and sabotaging me."

"I guess you're right," admitted Lucius, smoothing his napkin slowly. "But what if everything was all right? Would you really want to spend your life in London?"

Harry drained the last of his Martini. He was feeling rather drunk already but still pleasantly so. Usually he didn't drink as much, maybe that shot of Firewhisky that afternoon had been pushing it.

"See, that's my dilemma," he said, refusing another drink with a smile. "On the one hand I really like that job, and I also like Mr Pipe and his team. On the other hand I'd love to leave England for a good long while. I was even considering moving away for good, forever." He smirked sardonically. "And with nearly everybody hating me I almost think it'd be best."

"Why do you let yourself be tied down like that?" Lucius asked, sipping on his drink. His hair shone luxuriously in the candlelight. "You're young, you have money and you certainly deserve a break."

"I don't deserve the money," said Harry at once. "And I owe you some for that wedding, too."

"Let's not talk about money now," said Lucius with a fine sharpness in his cultured voice. "In fact, I would like it if you could forget about it."

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asked. "You know I hate it. And I can pay you back. I want it, because it's my fault you wasted it. I'll only feel good when this is settled."

"Harry," Lucius looked at him with a force that unsettled Harry; he had never seen Lucius look at him like that. "That wedding, or it's disaster, is rather my son's fault than yours. If I were to demand the money back from you I would have to get it back from Draco as well." He took Harry's hand and squeezed the fingers almost painfully. "And if I were to decide whose fault it is that it crashed it would be my son's, not yours."

Just then two waiters appeared, each carrying a tray that was covered with a silver bowl. They set the table, took the aperitif glasses and the dishes from their pasta away and bowed before they vanished again. Lucius was forced to let go of Harry's hand while they served, and Harry snatched it back. Suddenly he felt so insecure again because no matter how often or how kindly Lucius told him that it didn't matter it was hard to believe.

"I told you that I'm glad you found out what you want before it was too late," said Lucius, much milder now. "I'd have given a lot more than that money if it had helped you find that out for yourself."

Harry sighed deeply and dared to look up again. "Why are you doing that for me?" he asked quietly. "I'm such a bother to you. I wish I could make it up to you."

"If we tried to make everything up to each other we would waste our time doing nothing else," chided Lucius gently, smirking. "I prefer to spend my time with you without worrying about that. Why don't we just call it even and start over?" He leaned a bit over the table, lowering his voice a bit. "And if you keep up moaning about that money I'll spank you until you're too hoarse to do it any longer. Are we clear?"

Harry smiled softly. "Very clear, Sir," he murmured, glancing cockily at his generous host.

"Very good, my dear," purred Lucius and raised his glass. When Harry had done the same he said, "To us."

"To us," said Harry and sipped from the excellent wine.

For a while they busied themselves with the food, enjoying the wonderful taste. After a while they started exchanging bites so they could have a taste of each others' food. Instead of just swapping plates they fed each other over the table.

Now that the money wasn't an issue anymore Harry relaxed quickly and enjoyed Lucius' witty company thoroughly. The man told him stories about the Ministry that had Harry bristling and laughing at the same time. He also made cutting remarks about the board of governors and Hogwarts in general. For once Harry wasn't inclined to disagree; everything Lucius had to say had fact value.

They made to finish their food. Even though it had been a good portion Harry didn't feel as full as he'd feared he would be. The cart wheels of a big Christmas fair a few streets away reminded him of something he'd wanted to ask Lucius for days now.

"Do you know what you'll do on Christmas?" Harry queried carefully, watching Lucius from under his lashes.

The blonde sighed and set his cutlery down. "I don't know. Severus asked me if I'd like to spend it with him and Weasley, but you'll understand that I've politely declined his generous offer."

"And I guess Draco isn't coming home this year," said Harry with a touch of bitterness.

"No, he won't," replied Lucius stiffly. "I wouldn't wish for his company, anyway."

"Well," said Harry, biting his lip, "would you want to spend it with me?" He looked up, and in Lucius' carefully schooled, indifferent face. "I mean, not only for Christmas Eve but the whole holiday."

"Don't you have a family party at the Weasley's?" said Lucius rigidly. "I assume they'd be quite upset if you didn't show up for the festivities."

Harry waved that away. A smile was blossoming on his face, and his shyness quickly vanished. "So? I have been there every year so far. It won't hurt if I have my own plans for a change." He grinned. "Besides, now that you declined Snape's offer you are aware that Charlie will drag him to said festivities. Kicking and screaming if he has to."

Lucius raised both eyebrows in surprise. "I wasn't aware that Severus was that desperate to escape Molly's clutches."

Laughing, Harry playfully grabbed Lucius' hand and stroked it affectionately with his fingers. "I can do without this trouble for once, believe me. We could spend the time at my place, just, I don't know, hanging around and talking and waiting for Christmas. I'll cook and we'll spend a wonderful, decadent time."

"I hope you're not pitying me, Harry. Otherwise I'd be very much offended," retorted Lucius a bit shortly.

Harry snorted with laughter. "Believe me, I'm anything but. In fact, I believe my selfishness shows yet again, and you'll rescue me from a very loud and disturbing Christmas with the Weasleys who'll maul me upon sight and ask millions of annoying questions." He shuddered exaggeratedly and then grinned.

"In that case I find myself very much obliged to accept your invitation," said Lucius lightly. "After all, when will I get the chance to be a knight in shining armour again?"

"Too true," sighed Harry with a meaningful smirk. "It's settled then. I expect you next Saturday around five. That way we can have tea and see how it progresses from there."

"I'd like that," purred Lucius with a lewd smirk. There was no doubt about what he meant.

"Oh, you!" admonished Harry with much less force than he probably should. Instead he grabbed his glass and took a large swig of his wine.

"Well," said Lucius when they were finally done extinguishing their food half an hour later. Harry had dutifully been drinking the wine Lucius had poured him tirelessly and was now quite drunk. "What do you say to a little game?"

"What game?" Harry asked pleasantly. Lucius looked so good tonight, so … edible. His head swam but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Twenty questions," replied Lucius slyly. He told a waiter to bring them two dishes of tiramisu and then waved him away. "I ask and you answer."

"Can I ask you too when you're finished?" Harry asked. "Fair play, my dear."

"I forgot how annoyingly Gryffindor you can be. But you may." Lucius smirked at Harry and sipped on his own wine. His barely concealed leer told clearly that he wasn't about to ask innocuous questions. "Question number one: how do you like your kisses?"

"Involved," said Harry at once, a wistful smile on his lips. "I like them hot, then gentle, then deep and then shallow, teasing me." He leaned back and watched Lucius thoughtfully. "But most of all I like them passionate, persuading and seducing me." He emptied the last of his wine and accepted Lucius' offer for more.

"Number two: Where do you like to be touched?" Lucius' eyes were now glittering hungrily but Harry was far too relaxed to notice.

"Curious, aren't you?" Harry teased. "You did a good job, you found a lot of my sensitive areas." He eyed Lucius openly, as if seeing the man for the first time. "You bit my neck and my shoulders … I loved that, and my nipples, and my thighs …" He shuddered in delight when he recounted that night with Lucius. Without shame he listed all of his sensitive spots. He didn't even notice when a waiter cleared the table and exchanged his wine glass with a shot glass and the wine with amaretto liquor.

Lucius asked a lot more questions, and Harry knew that he should answer them more carefully, or at least be suitably indignant about the intimacy. But really, he couldn't care less. It was such a wonderful night, and he was having so much fun talking about his desires, because other than his boyfriends he'd never had someone to discuss this with, not even Ron and Hermione. And with Lucius he could at least be sure that nothing of this would find its way into the newspapers.

"You like it when you're held down?" Lucius asked, the last of his twenty questions, with audible surprise and hunger in his voice. Harry, drunk as he now was, ignored it blissfully and just nodded.

"Yes, and also to be overwhelmed and," he stared at the blonde and licked his lips, "claimed." Harry felt desire surge up in him, but he was also tired. The wine and all his other drinks had reduced his scruples into non-existence and he just wished that they weren't in a fancy restaurant but in a bed, and that they wouldn't wear so many clothes and that Lucius would simply kiss him with those Merlin-be-damned sexy lips and-

--

"Uuuuuh," moaned Harry when he woke from his deep sleep.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Lucius with a broad smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes. The waning daylight that filtered through drawn curtains hurt, his throat was parched and he generally felt like shit.

"I take it as a no," Lucius continued jovially. He held a glass of water against Harry's lips and urged him to drink it down.

Harry obeyed but not without making a face. "That tasted disgusting," he said crankily when he was done, plopping back into the pillows.

"Yes, but pure you'd never have drunk the hangover cure, let alone kept it down," chuckled Lucius amusedly. "Honestly, whatever prompted you to drink so much?" His catty smirk was raising Harry's hackles, and he obviously knew it.

"And why didn't you stop me?" Harry hissed testily. The stuff was working WAY too slowly!

Raising both hands, Lucius tried to look innocent. "I would never tell you what to do or not. You're an adult, Harry. Don't try to put the blame on me."

Beaten by such flattering arguments, Harry just sighed in defeat. "Thanks for the potion, then," he offered meekly.

"Don't you want to ask me if I did naughty things with you after you passed out?" Lucius asked saucily. "It was the perfect opportunity, after all."

"Did you now?" Harry answered unconcernedly. "Since when do you enjoy doing sleeping people?"

"Touché." Lucius pretended to sulk. "I'd rather they are awake and responding to my amazing skills."

The fog started to lift in Harry's head, and the pain was ebbing away, thankfully. He sighed. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for passing out on you. I just hope I didn't babble some utter nonsense to top it all off …"

"Don't worry about that," quipped Lucius, smiling rather meanly. "I took a few pictures, that's compensating me for everything."

"Mean, evil bastard," muttered Harry. The last remnants of his sickness and tiredness vanished and he felt refreshed enough to get up and take a much-needed shower.

After that he dressed and then he and Lucius left the hotel, just wandering through the streets of Rome. It was dark again outside, and the air was very chilly. The noise coming from the Christmas fair seemed especially loud and finally Harry convinced Lucius to walk over the fair and have a look. He even managed to drag him into several cart wheels.

"This was the last time I'm going to a fair with you," growled the blonde when they had gotten off a particularly vicious roller coaster.

"I have one year to convince you," chirped Harry sweetly, batting his eyelashes. "And don't think I won't do everything in my might to try."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, we'll see about that, then." He smoothed out his hair and then took Harry's arm, steering him into a spook house. "But now I think it's best if we go home. You need some rest."

Harry snickered. "I gave you every reason to think that, didn't I?" He snuggled up to the man and wound both arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"As you should be," replied Lucius teasingly, wound both arms around Harry's body and Apparated them home.

Diagon Alley was packed with people, and those who saw them were staring, so they quickly said their goodbyes and Apparated away to their respective homes.

End of chapter 2

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hello everyone, thanks again for reading and reviewing. This time, I finally want to thank my wonderful beta, furorscribiendi, for her fantastic work on my sometimes bumpy English g Thanks a lot for your input, I really appreciated it.

Well, this is a Christmas chapter, although it's late June. I apologize but really, would you like to wait until the appropriate time comes? I thought not ;-)

Have fun reading. Please leave a note and let me know if you liked it, or not, or something in between.

* * *

--

December 24th, Christmas Eve …

--

Harry was humming happily when he cleaned his flat. The whole last week had been trouble without comparison; the papers had yet again gone out of their ways and published articles about him and Lucius, one more ludicrous than the last. Rita Skeeter (under her latest nickname) had even dared to call Harry Lucius' newest boy toy, which had Harry hating her even more. And here he had thought it wasn't possible to hate someone more than Voldemort.

Ron, Hermione and all the other Weasleys had been appalled when Harry had confessed his plans for Christmas. Molly had screamed herself hoarse and Bill was now sulking for all he was worth. Of course Harry wished to see them, but really, he didn't HAVE to spend each and every Christmas with his adopted family. He was happy to celebrate without them for a change. Besides, he needed a break from big groups of people.

In the end he had haggled out a get-together after the second day of Christmas. He knew that they would miss him, as he would miss them. Still, this time he wanted something else, and he was very far from bringing Lucius along. Ron had asked him (and rather incredulously too) if he really chose Lucius over them and Harry hadn't been ashamed to say that, yes, he would, and had. After that admission Ron had just looked at him strangely and then let it rest.

Right now he was putting on the finishing touches. A beautifully adorned tree stood in his living room, in a niche next to the merrily burning fire in his fireplace. Oh, after that incident last Saturday he was so grateful that he'd had the sense to only open the small one in his corridor for the Floo network! He didn't want to think what would have happened if Mr Pipe had seen him doing … things to Lucius.

Christmas dinner for tomorrow was standing in the fridge, already prepared. He had just planned a bit of cheese fondue and raw vegetables for tonight. He didn't plan on stuffing himself or his guest before the real feast.

Ten past five the doorbell rang and Harry went to get the door. This time he was mindful to put any domestic cleaning items away before he did. That make-out session was firmly imprinted in his mind and he didn't want to embarrass himself by getting hot just having a feather duster in his hand.

Opening the door, Harry instantly noticed how good Lucius looked with his simple yet elegant black cloak and his loose hair. He let him in and put his cloak away. Lucius spelled his shoes clean of the snow that had been falling all week. Without a word Harry hugged him tightly, enjoying the warmth that radiated off the man so generously. Gods, it had been mere days in which they hadn't seen each other, but he had missed him.

"Spoiling me again," tutted Lucius teasingly, gently stroking Harry's back. "Last week was hard, wasn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm really doubting their intelligence," he said long-sufferingly. "But I kept the articles to remind me of their stupidity."

Lucius kept a straight face when he said, "I bought shares of the Daily prophet a while ago. They're really doing nicely with you as main target. In a few weeks I'll sell everything and watch how the stocks are falling." He smirked. "And I'll take care of that."

Harry led his guest into the living room and offered a seat by the fire. He knew of Lucius' weakness for single malt whiskey and had a bottle, two glasses and ice standing on a small table between the armchairs. Soft swing music was sounding through the room, giving the festive atmosphere the little animating kick. Both he and Lucius could do without sappy Christmas songs.

"I like your apartment," said Lucius after he had settled down elegantly. "Your style is fitting your personality."

"Thanks," said Harry, strangely touched by the compliment. "Ron always says that it's just a mess of furniture." He stroked over his liquor cabinet. "I collected a lot of my furniture during my travels. They remind me of the best times of my life." He grinned. "I have a lot more in store at Gringotts, though."

He sat in his armchair and raised his glass. "Thanks for coming. To a merry Christmas, I guess."

Lucius smirked and raised his glass. "I still can't believe that you stood up the whole Weasley clan for me. I'm touched."

"I know," said Harry smugly. "After years finally a Christmas that passes like I want it to pass." He glanced at Lucius, and mischief was dancing in his eyes. "Besides, how could I enjoy it, knowing that you're all alone? That way I get to annoy you thoroughly for three days in a row. I simply couldn't let that opportunity pass."

"Evil brat," retorted Lucius with an amused smirk.

They spent an hour or so just sitting in front of the fire, enjoying their drinks and talking. Minutes passed by, and the more time passed the more Harry wished he could be closer to his friend. Lucius' smooth, manly voice drew him in, just like his moving hands. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and never had Harry been gladder to have killed Voldemort than in that moment. Lucius' left forearm was unblemished and pale and perfect, just as it was supposed to be.

When they started on their third drink Harry was getting restless. He got up and wandered through the living room, all the while debating with Lucius about the pros and cons of supporting Muggle-borns. Naturally Lucius was against it, Harry was for it. From there they progressed to wizards and witches who lived as famous Muggles, Shakespeare, for instance.

"How can someone miss the magic in his sonnets?" Lucius asked rhetorically. "Of course he was a wizard." He smirked and quoted, "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate _…"

"And why would he live as a Muggle if he was a wizard?" Harry argued vehemently. "Obviously he didn't like _OUR_ society and I bet he had ample reason not to."

"I beg to differ," retorted Lucius mildly. "If anything, it was his own wish. Our society was worshipping him. True, his father was a Muggle, but he did make a good living, even then when the pureblood society of his time was notorious in their claim of being the best. No, he fell in love with a Muggle woman from the Queen's court, so he left the wizarding world." He sneered. "He wasn't that good-looking, his idealistic heart got broken, but he remained there, falling in love with woman after woman and the occasional boy until he died. He never returned."

He got up and sauntered over to Harry's bookshelves, searching and quickly finding a small book of sonnets. "Let's read them," he suggested. "In some of them you can feel the magic tingling over you."

So they reclined on the sofa, Harry leaning against Lucius and listening to his expressive voice. The blonde had been right, during some sonnets he really felt a tingle of magic pass over his skin when Lucius read them.

A bit later Harry prepared their light dinner. Lucius insisted on helping him, and so Harry watched the cheese melt while Lucius heated the mulled wine and cut up vegetables. The mood was light and carefree, as if only the two of them existed.

Dinner was a different affair. Lucius wasn't used to finger food and needed a bit time to come to terms with stubborn, runny cheese and having to dip his pepper slices by hand into said sticky substance. They managed though, more or less unharmed. Harry was still snickering about Lucius' unfortunate handling of their dinner when they had made it through.

"I don't see a point in eating without cutlery," said Lucius indignantly, moving in front of the fireplace and settling on the soft rug. "It's rather unhygienic to touch your food with bare hands."

Chuckling, Harry waved his wand and cleared the table. "Perhaps, but it does strengthen your immune system." He poured two glasses of mulled wine and handed Lucius one. He then sat next to him. "Stop pouting. Tomorrow you can have as much cutlery as you want."

"Impertinent brat," said Lucius with a playful scowl. He pushed his hair over his shoulder, staring into the fire.

"Are you angry at me for laughing at you?" purred Harry, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck from behind. "Hypocrite, if you weren't so well-educated you'd laugh at me all the time because I'm messing things up."

Lucius drank his mulled wine and kept silent. Only his smirk was a tell-tale sign that Harry was right. For long minutes they just stared into the fire, Harry still hanging literally off of Lucius throat. When their glasses were empty, Harry sighed and rubbed his cheek affectionately against Lucius' soft hair. His hands snuck from Lucius' shoulders to his chest, stroking it slowly, purposefully.

"Don't be angry at me. I couldn't stand it," he murmured tenderly. His voice turned darker, almost to a begging sigh. "I'm lonely, Lucius. I miss lying in someone's arms." The blonde's sculptured chest felt wonderful under his fingers, and the shirt did nothing to obscure the tantalising forms.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucius asked quietly, breathlessly. He turned his head and looked carefully into Harry's smouldering eyes.

Harry sighed again and licked lightly over Lucius' ear. That warm, inviting scent nearly drove him crazy. "Only that I'm feeling lonely, and that I'd like it to be your arms that I can lay in." His hands were still massaging Lucius' chest, now concentrating on his nipples. "I'd like to kiss you …"

Now Lucius turned fully around, gathering Harry in his arms and sealing his mouth with his own. Without needing any other words of encouragement he lowered him onto his back, pressing himself against the pliant, willing body. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate, sweet when it really should be hot and tangy.

The swing music sounded through the room, enveloping the men that were kissing each other hungrily until they couldn't kiss anymore in fear of losing themselves too much. Hands travelled devoutly over heated skin, removing pieces of clothing along the way, one by one in a slow process.

Harry arched against Lucius when he suckled at the spot just between his neck and shoulder. His needy whimpers were only encouraging his lover further; with small kisses Lucius meandered to the other side, repeating his teasing. Their naked chests touched, and Harry's arms were holding on to Lucius tightly, as if fearing to let him go again.

This felt right, all of it. Lucius' elegant, strong hands were holding Harry just the right way, his wonderful mouth was just sucking on his nipples the right way, and his hard abdomen was just pressing against his erection like THAT.

Moaning and sighing, they groped and bit and sucked and licked and, above all, kissed. Harry rolled them over, and this time his hungry gaze promised to make good of what they'd started a week ago. Like a snake Harry slithered down on Lucius' body, licking here and nipping there, freeing his prey of the last few garments that were obscuring his prize.

Lucius pushed himself on his elbows, watching Harry out of heavily lidded eyes. Harry revelled in the attention, taking his sweet time. His tongue first tickled Lucius' cock teasingly before it ran up the shaft slowly. Oh, he wanted to play with it forever, give Lucius so much pleasure.

Humming contentedly, Harry traced Lucius' cock devotedly with his tongue before he swept over the head and tasted him for the first time. Suddenly there were hands in his hair, gripping tightly, but not hurtfully so. Carefully Lucius urged him to do more, to please him. Harry complied; he had barely room for any other thoughts right now anyway. He went down on Lucius, taking as much as he could into his mouth before abandoning him with a swift move and sucking only on the head of his cock as compensation. Lucius' pants and hisses of pleasure encouraged him to do it again and again. His hand started fondling Lucius' balls like he'd wished to do for a while now.

Soon he kept down, however, deep-throating Lucius easily as if he'd never stopped doing it a few months ago. Lucius lost his composure, groaning roughly and still demanding more. Humming again, Harry swallowed around that cock and so brought Lucius quicker to orgasm than he would have thought possible. Salty come burned in his throat and he happily swallowed it all before he slithered back up the heated body to kiss his lover on the mouth.

"Little minx," rasped Lucius, embracing Harry tightly. He kissed back, stealing the taste of himself from Harry's tongue. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," replied Harry lazily and a bit hoarsely, rocking his hips against Lucius'.

For a while they just kissed and caressed before Lucius pushed Harry on his back once more. Again he attacked his neck and chest before he pushed Harry's legs apart and went down on him as well. He ignored his dripping cock, though. In its stead he turned to the inside of Harry's thighs, licking harshly over the sensitive underside before biting not too gently. He also kept a tight hold on Harry's hips and one ankle.

"You're going to kill me, I know it," moaned Harry, shuddering when Lucius had found an particularly sensitive spot. Those hands that kept him in place were arousing him so much that he failed to put his pleasure into words and phrases.

Lucius tortured him a while longer before he slid back up to Harry's chest and started biting and sucking on a nipple. Instantly Harry arched up again, uttering breathless little cries. Pleadingly he pressed his body against Lucius', begging him to give him more.

"Get your lube," ordered Lucius softly, pushing his tongue in Harry's ear and curling his fingers around his erection, squeezing tightly.

"A-accio lube," gasped Harry, bucking right into Lucius' hand. "God, please, stop torturing me, I beg you!"

A jar sailed into Harry's trembling, outstretched hand. He uncapped it with some difficulty and put it next to his hips, close to Lucius' torturous hand. With big, black eyes and lush lips he stared at the blonde, begging him with more than just words to finish what he'd started.

Lucius moaned when Harry pushed against him and grabbed his behind firmly. Hastily he left Harry's cock and dipped his fingers into the lube. Without waiting any longer he grasped Harry's hardness again, slicking it, before he travelled lower and rubbed over his perineum, eliciting the most grateful sounds he had ever heard. His own composure was visibly crumbling, and with almost vicious moves he pushed first one and then two fingers into Harry's body.

Harry cursed his celibacy when the penetration sent an uncomfortable burning through his lower body. Still, he wanted it more than anything. Lucius was mindful to stretch him at least a little, rubbing over his prostate purposefully. Impatiently he practically raped Harry's mouth with his tongue to pass the time he had to wait. But soon he released Harry from the forceful kiss, staring at him with such hunger that a sharp tremor passed through Harry's boiling body. He would give Lucius everything, anything at all, if he'd just spear him with his cock now, push into him as deeply as he could.

Without a word, just staring into Harry's eyes, Lucius spread Harry's legs apart to settle between them. With a few quick moves Lucius' slicked his cock. Both were breathing raggedly, fighting for air. And then, just like that, Lucius pressed down onto Harry, into Harry, taking what he desired to take and Harry desired to have taken. It only took Lucius one, hard stroke to sheathe himself completely, and to touch Harry as deeply as he'd fevered for it to happen.

A wave of fulfilment and lust racked Harry's sweaty, overeager body before Lucius had even started to set a pace. His calves wound around Lucius' hips, and his arms held onto his lover desperately. Harry saw nothing, and thought about nothing other than Lucius and the wondrous things he did to him.

Oh, he was filled so exquisitely, claimed so egoistically, aching so beautifully, straining so hungrily for release. Harry whimpered and moaned, kissing Lucius wetly, passionately, licking his already abused neck where he had left his own marks of his fiery desire. The gentle rocking soon turned into a harsher pace, making him plead and beg and moan unintelligible nonsense.

Lucius was still staring at him with his silvery, catty eyes, watching Harry lose himself in the lust he created. Harry's heart thudded wildly in his chest. He hurt, he died, he flew and he fell, rushing towards completion like a comet. With a few last, hard thrusts Lucius took the last shreds of Harry's reality away, undoing him completely and leaving him as a shattered, blissful mess.

With a desperate cry Harry exploded, clawing at Lucius' back and tearing him over the edge as well. What did it matter if he regretted it tomorrow. Right now he thought nothing, remembered nothing …

--

Harry woke in his bed, which was strange. He remembered falling asleep in front of the fire, curled around Lucius. Sleepily he groped around and found, much to his delight, vast planes of warm skin to hold on to. With a soft grunt of appreciation he cuddled closer to Lucius, pressing against him. His lover had brought him to bed – again.

"Morning," the blonde offered just as sleepily. He was just waking up but sounded instantly distracted because Harry was sucking on a spot just below his armpit, making him shiver.

Harry muttered a cleaning spell over them both, easily freshening them up, before he got on top of Lucius, rubbing his aching morning hard-on against Lucius' equally interested cock. "Morning," he crooned back, diving down to kiss Lucius fervently. He pushed against Lucius' hips with his own, shuddering with pleasure at the friction.

"Insatiable," muttered the blonde, still obviously groggy. He held on to Harry tightly nonetheless, pushing back up against him. "Going to rape me now?"

"If you want me to," said Harry hungrily. His hands were running up and down Lucius' broad, strong body. He remembered that body taking him so completely …

After the man's vague grunt of agreement he summoned his lube from the living room and got off of Lucius. With sure movements he slicked the man's straining cock, making him arch up in early-morning-helplessness. Lucius made to get up and probably throw Harry on his back for further use but Harry was quicker. He mounted Lucius like he would a horse, grasped that delicious cock tightly and lowered himself on it with a satisfied moan.

"Merlin, Harry," panted Lucius hoarsely, "give a man some warning here!" He sat up, his arms closed around Harry's waist and they met in a heated kiss.

Harry's sleepiness vanished quickly. Lucius' cock was pulsing inside of him, pressing at all the right spots. Sure, this was quick, but Harry wasn't about to let that opportunity pass. He knew now, and admitted it to himself, that he _DESIRED_ Lucius, desired to be taken by him. And even though this seemed artless in comparison to yesterday night, it felt just as wonderful.

"Next time," groaned Harry against Lucius' lips, not sounding sorry at all. He started a slow rhythm, undulating in Lucius' lap. His neck tingled from the abuse Lucius gave it; he was sucking hard on the skin, biting the juncture between throat and shoulder and also nibbling along his collarbone.

It didn't take both long to reach orgasm. Lucius had been on edge from the start and Harry was feeling too elated to hold it off longer than he had to. With a breathless, choked moan he tensed up, arching against Lucius' hot body and into the vice-like hand around his cock. The teeth on his neck only made the sting of completion more intense. And having Lucius spend himself in him was feeling so unbelievably great; that last, sharp tug at his sanity demanded everything from him. The hard body under his bucked up like a wild animal, and Lucius uttered a matching groan before both sagged back down onto the bed contentedly.

"Evil imp," groaned Lucius, smacking Harry on his ass. "Assaulting me like that."

"This was nowhere near evil," muttered Harry with a smirk. "And you did ask if I wanted to rape you. Just took you up on your offer."

For a while they were lying in bed, just listening to each others' breathing and thinking about what had happened between them. Harry traced slow patterns on Lucius' chest, tickling his nipple teasingly. From the outside he seemed calm but his mind was really racing. He had slept with Lucius, his closest friend. He had crossed the line that he had so feared to cross.

Just like that.

But this time there was no guilt eating at him. Not because of Draco, at any rate. Only because he felt like he had used Lucius again. But right now not even that wanted to work. He felt so good, just lying in Lucius' strong arms and listening to his heartbeat.

They got up eventually, leaving Harry's bed for a shower and breakfast. Lucius went first, giving Harry some time to think things over. When he came back, fully dressed and completely awake, Harry still didn't feel regret or guilt. He smiled warmly at Lucius before he left for the shower and fresh clothes.

It was well after breakfast when Harry finally noticed the pile of presents under his tree. He hadn't expected much, only the usual Weasley presents but there was a whole mountain of them. Cautiously he stepped closer, waving his wand over them. Sure enough, most of them were from some loyal fans. How they got here was a real mystery to Harry, but at least nothing was cursed with nasty jinxes that would be very unpleasant when let loose.

The best gift, however, was just popping into the room with a loud crack, making Harry jump in fright.

"Dobby!" said Harry, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ooooh, Harry Potter still remembers Dobby's name!" the elf cried happily. "Old Master came and told Dobby that he would serve Harry Potter now! Dobby is so happy to serve Harry Potter, Dobby is!" He hopped up and down in visible delight, and around his large feet mismatched, ugly socks were quivering.

Harry tackled Lucius joyfully and bit him into his neck, adding yet another mark to the others that Lucius hadn't bothered to heal. "You! I should have known!"

"Just like I knew that you wouldn't go to Hogwarts anytime soon," quipped Lucius coolly. "Take that damn elf, at least he has something to do then." He smirked. "Besides, I got much more than I originally wanted for him, anyway."

Harry's cheeks burned. "Yes, well, thank you, then," he said. He sank against Lucius when he embraced him. Neither noticed that Dobby popped away, leaving them to themselves.

Dinner was grand. Dobby and Harry had finished it together, giving Lucius ample opportunity to peruse the rest of Harry's books and his photo albums. He also chose a new CD to hear and set up the chessboard for later. Sitting at the table, Harry had outdone himself to equip his guest with any kind of cutlery he could think of. This was one of the rare times that Lucius really, full-heartedly, laughed and couldn't seem to stop.

Spending so much quality time together mellowed Harry, and more than ever he thought that affection perhaps wasn't overrated after all. He even wistfully thought that falling in love with Lucius didn't seem to be hard at all. But the question remained: did he really want it? And, more importantly, did _LUCIUS_ want it? Despite the man's willingness to tend to his needs and desires Harry wasn't sure what to think of him.

In the evening they played chess and listened to real Christmas songs for once, revelling in the gift this year had given them. Much later, after Lucius had beaten Harry again spectacularly, they sat on the couch. Or rather, Harry was sitting and had convinced his friend to lay down, with his head in his lap. When Harry had started to stroke his hair, Lucius had closed his eyes to enjoy it fully, which led to Harry tracing his face in wonderment. He stroked his elegant eyebrows like an artist would paint them, he caressed the few lines and teased the hard-looking, yet sensual mouth with his index finger.

"You are a piece of art, Lucius," sighed Harry after what seemed to be an eternity of silent assessment and contemplation. "Beautiful."

Lucius' mouth curled in a gentle smirk. "Why, thank you, Mr Potter." He opened his gleaming, enigmatic eyes and looked up at Harry. "One could almost believe you complimented me."

Harry put both hands over Lucius' penetrating gaze. "I was, you ungrateful git, you're just fishing for more." He took his hands away and smiled in heartfelt affection at him. "Not that you don't deserve it, though."

Lucius grasped the hand that was still lying on his temple and kissed it tenderly. "I don't deserve your admiration. If anything, you should be wary of me …" He kissed the hand again, licking over the sensitive palm. He was looking straight into Harry's eyes. "I might have ulterior motives."

"You always do," replied Harry in a placating manner, shuddering when Lucius only furthered his ministrations.

Lucius got up, turned around and coerced Harry to lie down as well before he snuggled up to him again, this time laying contentedly on top. "Many talents, Harry," he murmured softly. "Not only clever but also comfy."

Harry sighed again, shifting until he and Lucius were perfectly aligned. Without thinking he wound his arms around Lucius' body, hugging him even closer. The strong heartbeat against his own chest was hypnotizing him, lulling him to close his eyes and just slip into a light slumber. Lucius nuzzled his neck, and his breath tickled Harry's ear. It was so peaceful.

For a while they laid there, dozing for a bit and enjoying the closeness. The fire cracked quietly in the fireplace and warm light poured over them. For the first time in a very long time Harry felt truly at home in his flat. He felt complete, and this was the best Christmas present he could have gotten.

Pressing closer to Lucius, he revelled in the warmth of his body and its obvious strength. Unconsciously he stroked over his shoulders and head, sleepily kissing what he could reach, which happened to be Lucius' temple. Sleep was calling to him, and all he could think of amidst that insane sense of happiness was a mantra of _LuciusLuciusLucius_ …

--

The last day wasn't spent in peaceful decadency but with actual, hard work. Lucius explained what they had against Rita Skeeter so far and helped Harry completing his complaint about her. The latest newspaper articles had been worse than expected, now that people and press had seen them together on several occasions.

For some snuggling there was still enough time left, and they made use of it. Lucius didn't demand anything at all, although the mood turned more than once from just content to erotic. Harry felt he wasn't ready for more, and Lucius respected it.

Harry had never met a man that had been more willing to tend to his moods than Lucius, although Bill had really tried to read every wish from his eyes and do everything in his might to make Harry happy. This devotion wasn't what made Harry leave, but now he knew for sure that he and Bill hadn't been a perfect couple. A happy, fun-loving couple, but not perfect. Bill was free, but he had wanted to settle down when Harry still wasn't ready for it. And he just knew that living in Egypt would have tied him down just as much as living with Draco in England would have.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes. Draco was still a very sore spot. He never expected his former lover to cheat on him, not when he had said that he wanted to have a future together with Harry. This betrayal was almost worse than just the act of cheating in itself, and Harry hated Draco for it. He had bitched and ranted afterwards, punishing Lucius for opening his eyes. A bit late it had been, granted, but helpful all the same. His vengeful outburst had hit the wrong person.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius queried softly. He moved his king and smirked. "Check."

"Nothing important," replied Harry, just waking from his musings. He pushed a knight in front of his king. "Now Check to yourself."

"You're improving," said Lucius easily. He moved his king away and then stared at Harry. "But you're a horrible liar."

"I plan to improve that, too," retorted Harry in a bratty, cheeky voice and grinned. His queen cornered Lucius' king. "Checkmate, my dear."

--

Leaving his comfy home and Lucius' enjoyable company for the loud Weasley clan was harder for Harry than he wanted to admit. Lucius had teased him over a last breakfast with it before he had Flooed home and left Harry to his fate.

Meeting the Weasleys was fun, though. Fred and George told Harry all about their business and handed him a Gringotts paper that listed all of Harry's winnings for the year. Angelina and Katie were hugging and kissing him when Harry told them flat out that they should put the money to good use and fund their new inventory lab with it.

He liked to help them; he had been the first who truly believed in their idea of an own shop, and he had never really handled his wealth well. As long as he could provide a decent living from his payment he was content. And despite their sky-rocketing business the twins were always grateful for his support.

Ron and Hermione almost flattened Harry with their demanding hugs before they deposited a crowing toddler into his arms. He tried to avoid the boy's chubby hands while he talked, but it wasn't easy.

"I read you're hanging out with Malfoy senior now?" Ron asked casually, sipping on his coffee. "Really, you're such a sucker for those arrogant gits."

Harry didn't even bother trying to set Ron straight in that matter. It was painfully futile, although his friend really tried to understand his choices in men. "Well, it's the dreaded Malfoy Charm, I suppose," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, and Lucius has a tremendous amount of it, hasn't he? He's so obviously your type, it's embarrassing."

Ron choked on his coffee. "Honestly!" he yipped.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into," continued Hermione, taking her struggling, whimpering son back. "You only broke up with Draco a few months ago. Lucius might take advantage of your …," she fished for words, "delicate state of mind. I don't hope for his sake that this is some elaborate plan to get back at you."

Harry honestly didn't believe that but once again kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't and couldn't tell them about his wonderful time with Lucius. He valued it too much to have it torn apart by his angry and worried friends. So he just nodded and smiled, saying, "I'll be careful, 'Mione. I promise."

After receiving this lecture Molly Weasley dragged him away to the others, completely taking up his whole attention by prattling on about the latest news in the Weasley household. Mr Weasley briefed Harry on the Rita Skeeter case and what Hermione had been doing for the Ministry already.

Charlie and a very disgruntled Snape were the next to meet. Harry told his former Professor in clear terms that he considered that marriage-issue done and over with, and that he shouldn't mess with his life anymore. Other than that they had a surprisingly pleasant chat about Charlie's new dragon breed and Snape's developments for dragon treatment.

Even Bill was there, squeezing Harry to his hard, lean chest and holding him tight with his long arms.

"Missed you," he said into Harry's messy hair. "Merlin, you're getting more handsome each time I see you. I wish you'd give me a second chance."

Harry sighed sadly. "I can't," he admitted.

"I hope it's not Lucius Malfoy," growled Bill. "He's no good, believe me." He pushed Harry away, at arms length, and frowned. "The articles in the papers are bad enough. Don't tell me it's true."

"There's nothing," said Harry in relief. He hated it to see Bill so upset. "Not really, anyhow."

"That's already too much, knowing you," replied Bill, sounding oddly defeated. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"It was hard not to," said Harry meekly. "I was lonely, and he was there and willing to help out, and it was good." He took a deep breath and then plunged forward. "Listen, I know you all don't like it, and sometimes I don't understand myself, but he's good for me. He's done nothing to make me regret a single thing. I can look out for myself. After Draco I know what to do."

"I fear to lose you to yet another Malfoy," said Bill vehemently. "I don't want to see you hurt again. Please be careful, and don't let him in too close before you're absolutely sure."

Harry choked. When others put his rampant thoughts into such clear words it came like a shock. As if it was thoroughly possible that he and Lucius started a relationship with each other. Could that really be? Did he want it? Was he ready for it?

"I will," he promised for a lack of anything else to say.

Bill occupied him for a bit longer, then Harry went over to Ginny and Dean, catching up with them. Both had a lot of questions, most concerning his wedding and what he was doing with Lucius lately. Well, Harry didn't tell them what he was DOING with him, but he recounted how Lucius had offered his help against Rita Skeeter and how they had developed a close friendship. He was careful to phrase his tale innocuously; it was bad enough that he had admitted it once today. Bill knew him too well. And Ron and Hermione were probably suspecting the same thing.

He was tired when he finally managed to pry himself from them. It was late and he only wanted to sleep. The Floo spat him out after another hair-rising trip and Harry hurried to slip into bed before he could get really sick. Unfortunately he had drunk way too much to Apparate safely, much to his chagrin.

After a quick cleaning charm Harry slipped into his pyjamas and snuggled under the covers of his big bed. He wanted to bang his swooning head when all he could think of was that someone was missing.

--

December 31st, New Year's Eve …

--

New Year approached steadily, and Harry found himself cleaning his flat once more from top to bottom alongside Dobby. He sorted everything old and useless out and threw it away. It felt good to leave a part of his old life behind. It had been long since overdue and now he relished in it.

Dobby was also a bigger help than Harry had imagined. He made breakfast, sorted his mail, informed him of firecalls that had come during his absence and restocked his kitchen with everything he needed. Somehow Dobby also knew not to interfere with Harry's desire to cook. He helped him prepare the ingredients and sauces but left it to Harry to actually do the cooking. If anything the house elf was admiring his new master even more for his skills.

Harry had arranged to meet Ron and Hermione at the Weasley's for the party but somehow he didn't feel up to their company. It would be so loud and hectic, everybody would inquire how he was and ask him about Lucius and the articles in the papers.

Nervously he paced through his freshly cleaned apartment and wondered if he could just call it off. The correspondence with Lucius was rather dissatisfying, now that he had practically lived with the man for a few days. He still missed his presence. The flat seemed so empty without someone else in it.

After agonising some more he made up his mind. He went to the fireplace in his corridor and called Ron via Floo. To his embarrassment both Ron and Hermione squeezed in to talk to him, so now he had two disembodied heads taking him down a notch or two. In the end, however, they forgave him his cowardly last-minute backtrack and demanded to see him no later than on January 3rd for breakfast, his treat. Harry agreed, relieved that he had gotten off the hook so easily.

Now that this was done he felt oddly aimless. He had wanted to get out of this party, true, but New Year without any kind of celebration seemed wrong as well. And he already knew who he would bother. It seemed that everything came back to it.

"Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy's study," he called into his fireplace, biting his lip nervously. Ants were crawling through his stomach, and he itched to bolt and hide in a dark corner.

Before he could do that, however, Lucius himself answered the call. He looked a bit weary. "Good evening, Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry fought back his insecurities and smiled. "Hi. I wanted to ask if you're interested in a small trip?"

"Now? Shouldn't you be at some party?" Lucius replied. Harry wanted to hug him and chase that damned weariness away that resounded clearly in Lucius' voice.

"Called it all off," said Harry truthfully. "I didn't want to be bothered with more questions about … well, you know what. So, are you coming? It'll be fun."

Smirking, Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "I feel very privileged right now, Harry. Although it just might be a trap to finally get rid of me, I'll come with you." He looked strangely at Harry before he admitted, "It's not as if I had something else planned, anyway."

Harry chose to ignore his friend's slight bitterness and smiled brightly. "Wonderful. Meet me in Diagon Alley in an hour." He would make it good for Lucius. He deserved it.

An hour was short but Harry managed to hop into the shower, pick a delicious outfit, consisting of tight-fitting blue jeans in a used look, a black shirt with dark green MATRIX patterns and a dark brown leather jacket. He decided to wear leather boots instead of trainers, and with a few, quick strokes and a bit of hair gel he tamed his hair into his favoured out-of-bed style. After one last look into his mirror (the non-talking kind) he grabbed his wand, his wallet and his coat and left his flat.

Lucius was already there when Harry arrived five minutes early. And he looked gorgeous in his Muggle attire. How he had known to wear something Muggle was beyond Harry, but maybe Lucius had only guessed rightly that Harry wouldn't want to spend New Year in the wizarding world anyway. At any rate, his loose blond hair was moving gently in the cold breeze, and his black coat looked as if it cost a year's salary of a lower Ministry employee.

The streets were crowded, so Harry decided to Apparate first and greet his friend later. The less attention they got the better. A bit rudely Harry pushed through the masses that also wanted to Apparate away, for once using his fame to his advantage. No one questioned him, and when Harry Apparated himself and Lucius away, many shocked looks were following them.

The Center Square, New York, was crammed with people. Masses over masses were squeezing through the wide street, cheering and yelling. Horns were howling and fireworks were going off every other second above their heads, lighting the black, starlit night sky in every colour imaginable. Sparkling wine and beer was passed around all over them, and a bottle made its way into Lucius' hand before they had even exchanged a word with each other.

Harry immediately grabbed Lucius' arm so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. Then they looked at each other, and only one moment later Harry was swept up in a tight embrace.

"That's grand," said Lucius over the noise. He was obviously stunned at how big the party was. "Thanks for taking me with you."

"Don't mention it," replied Harry, glowing with pride. "Just enjoy, because I plan to greet the new year properly."

"Properly, hm?" said Lucius, smirking lecherously. "I wouldn't object to some _PROPER_ party afterwards …"

Harry laughed and struggled out of Lucius' promising embrace. "Come, let's party, then!" he said enthusiastically and dragged the man with him.

They went with the flow, following the slowly meandering crowd until they somehow squeezed into the masses on the Center Square. More bottles were passed to them and they accepted the offer, although not before Lucius had cleaned them from any traces of their predecessors.

To Harry's big surprise he met some of his friends he had made during his time here and engaged in a heated conversation. Heath had a new girlfriend and was snogging her thoroughly as soon as Harry started talking. Yet he managed to listen and asked unabashedly about Lucius. His eyes twinkled when Lucius put a possessive arm around Harry's waist and rubbed his cheek in the wild, dark hair. They all laughed and Harry knew that Lucius had a great time, even though they were among Muggles. The music was loud and cheerful, and the crowing of the people got louder by the minute.

When midnight approached both were pleasantly drunk and ready to greet the new year. Heath and Candy, his girlfriend, swayed next to Harry and Lucius, counting the time until midnight with sloppy kisses. And Harry was far too drunk and far too comfortable to thwart Lucius' advances any longer. Hot kisses on his neck made him swoony, and the big clock and the loud voice out of the speaker furthered his anticipation. He had the tingling feeling that the new year would be great.

Harry counted cheerfully from ten backwards, together with Candy. Both their men were very busy devouring their necks by then, but it didn't matter because this was the best New Year's Eve Harry had ever had. It was loud, it was crammed, they were drunk and they were happy. What more could he want?

When the big clock stroked midnight with booming, demanding sounds, cheers broke forth from everywhere. A huge firework went off over their heads, turning the night to day for minutes on end. Every face changed colours rapidly, blue, green, red, orange, violet, yellow. Music sounded again, and people began to snog and dance and drink, all at once.

"Happy New Year!" cried Candy over the commotion, and then she was engulfed in a possessive hug and kissed passionately.

Harry returned her greetings; he couldn't fall quickly enough into Lucius' arms and give in to the snog of his life. A nameless heat spread through him that had nothing and everything to do with lust and an affection that was too wonderful to put into words. Lucius' arms around him warmed him against the coldness, and his kisses made him feel incredibly happy.

After minutes and literally snogging off the heat of the moment, Heath invited Harry and Lucius to a party. As it was, Heath was a young entrepreneur and very successful with his business. The party took place in the top tower of the Center Square, and was an absolutely exclusive young-and-rich-party. They accepted the invitation and rode up to the top floor. They all shed their coats and quickly mingled with the other guests. With his coat, Lucius also left his royal, uptight demeanour behind.

And he could dance! Harry, who had always been much better at dancing to his kind of music, Muggle music without formal dancing rules, enjoyed it immensely to dance with Lucius. They swayed to exotic beats and felt each other up shamelessly, kissing hungrily and ignoring everything else around.

They celebrated the start of the new year until the wee hours of the next morning. Harry's neck was covered in new, vivid hickeys, and Lucius' shirt had seen better days with all its buttons either ripped off or hanging precariously on some last threads. His chest too had a lot of new, dark marks on it.

Minding their surroundings, they bade their admittedly drunk goodbye to Heath who didn't seem to notice them anyway, and then, after hiding in a dark corner, Lucius activated a Manor Portkey and transported himself and Harry safely home to Malfoy Manor.

It was a short way to bed.

--

One month and three days later …

--

Harry had just seen Lucius off from their private Imbolc feast and was now slumping against his door, grinning stupidly. Since the feast was supposed to take care of one's home and hearth, Harry had invited Lucius over, suggesting a quiet house-warming and an equally quiet honouring of Brigid, the goddess that protected witches and wizards on this holiday.

Well, the feast hadn't been quiet at all, but Harry didn't mind. His body still tingled where Lucius had kissed and nipped at it, and his backside was deliciously tender. They certainly had honoured Harry's home, just not in the traditional sense.

Their dates had become a frequent and welcome instalment in Harry's life. He got to see many interesting sights in different cities and Lucius encouraged him to read a lot, poems, novels and books about nature and sciences. He was, of course, especially interested in criminology and crime scene investigation, and the Muggles had a lot of books about that.

Asking Lucius out had lost the scare factor as well. For Harry it was now only natural to pen a quick note or make a call, because Lucius would always try to make time for him. Usually their plans worked out, and if not Harry could be sure that Lucius really regretted it. He knew that HE certainly regretted it himself if he had to put his friend off.

Despite going out with each other, they never really talked about it. They landed in bed far less than Harry had expected, now that he had lost his shyness. But it was good like this. They enjoyed it when the opportunity arose, and he enjoyed the mostly romantic settings even more. It made him feel cherished, rather than just egoistic and needy, because this way he believed that Lucius was truly enjoying himself as well, something that was becoming more and more important to him.

Stupidity really had never felt better.

--

Another two months later …

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, March 30th 2006_

_Dear Lucius, _

_I heard that 'Mione finally found hard evidence against Rita Skeeter. I'm so happy right now, I could step-dance naked on the table and sing "Halleluja". The Wizengamot is already informed, of course, and the process is starting next week. I hope the whole madness will be over and done with then. If not, well, SHE won't be able to drag both our names through the mud any longer. Who would have thought that even hundred Gallons per letter aren't putting off our admiring fans? As if you need any more money. _

_On another note: Easter is approaching. Do you have any plans or can I impose on your free time yet again and bother you until you shut me up? How does Malta sound to you? I heard they have wonderful orchards that bloom beautifully in spring. _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

--

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, March 31st 2006_

_Dear Harry, _

_Malta sounds wonderful. When are we leaving? _

_Yes, I heard about the process. What a lawyer would I be if I didn't? I plan on squeezing every single Knut out of that woman, and I will succeed. You will be required to show up once or twice, express your discontent about her actions and sway the jury in your favour. The Wizengamot, unlike the Ministry, does have the ability to think and act accordingly, and we shall make use of that unexpected yet highly appreciated show of common sense. Hermione's effort in that case is also highly appreciated, I can assure you. _

_Dancing naked sounds promising, although I must decline your offer to shut you up. I very much prefer you vocal, my dear, sweet Harry. But I might be affable to the compromise of distracting you of your respective current task or question with my hands, if you'd like. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

--

_Toucan from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, April 1st 2006_

_Dear Lucius, _

_We're leaving on Monday 10th if that's all right with your schedule. We would stay until the 17th. Did you know that my godfather owned a house there? I went through his things and found the documents. I already sent Dobby to clean the place up, and he says that it's wonderful. I fear he's a bit bored with just my flat, so it's lucky I found it. _

_I'm very glad you don't want to shut me up. Your idea of distracting sounds good, so I think I'll accept your offer. _

_Ha, and I KNEW that calling 'Mione Mrs Granger-Weasley would tire you eventually, although it took you longer than I gave you credit for. Besides, I think she's going to get rid of that stupid hyphenation. Who needs it anyway? She told me that emancipation is great and all, but practicality should put a stop to such things. I'm glad she thinks so because it's bloody annoying to address her letters like this just because their owl is a pedant. And just think her son Jerry Granger-Weasley would marry a Gwendolyn Rosebud-Hawsthorne and each insisted on keeping their names? Well, let's not go there. _

_Can we 'distract' each other again soon? _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

--

--

_Toucan from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, April 1st 2006_

_Dearest Harry, _

_How good for me that you don't do April fool's stuff to me, otherwise I would have hexed your bloody toucan by now. The stupid thing actually HID in the manor until I summoned it! Not even the house elves could get it out of its bloody hiding place! That menace will be the death of me yet if you don't manage to kill me first somehow. _

_The date is acceptable, although we do have a date with Rita and the Wizengamot the day before we leave and also after we return. Other than that there should be no problems. I just hope that they don't manage to ruin whatever relaxation we manage to get. And, my lovely Harry, 'distracting' doesn't come even close to describe what I'd like to do to you. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, April 2nd 2006_

_Dearest Lucius, _

_Paja is lonely, and he's a bit miffed because we don't really trust him with our mail. I know he's conspicious and a tease, but can you try to accept him? Do it for me if you don't want to do it for his poor ego. Ouch, the bloody beast just bit me! Forget everything that I-_

_I hexed the bloody thing, I've had enough. I threatened him to give him to Snape for testing purposes and now he behaves quite amiably. Stupid, straw-headed bird. I'll bring it back to Brasilia where it should have stayed all along. I'll probably wonder forever how your owl could convince him to get your letter to me. Do I even want to know? _

_Gods, Lucius, you're evil. How will I know that you're not promising such enticing things to any young man that happens to cross your path? I'll admit to a certain jealousy at that thought, although I think I might be the best young man you could have happened upon. _

_Anyhow, I'm anticipating our holiday. You'll see, Sirius' place is the cutest house with the most beautiful garden, right next to some grand orchards. There'll also be a huge event and fireworks in the village nearby. I can't wait to see it, and I'm glad you're coming with me. _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

--

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, April 3rd 2006_

_Dear Harry, _

_Yes, I quite agree to your claim to be the finest young man I could have happened upon. In fact, since I can't think of anyone else to date and, quite frankly, don't want to, I want to proposition the possibility of an exclusive relationship to you. I know it's soon, maybe too soon for you, but I've come to enjoy our time together very much, so it'd be delightful if you'd at least think about it. _

_Sirius is still a sore spot for you, isn't he? I'm sorry that he didn't make it through the war, if only for your sake. Out of Narcissa's demented family he was the only one with an honest bone in his body. It's regrettable and a shame that he should manage to cut all ties with his family and I couldn't until it almost was too late. I respect him for that, and I'm honoured that you're inviting me to his house. I'd like to know more about him, now that I have the chance. _

_Yours truly, _

_Lucius_

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, April 7th 2006_

_Dear Lucius, _

_Sorry for the delay. I got a Howler from Draco, of all people and things, and I was pretty shaken for a few days. What he said was just so … how dare he accusing ME of cheating on him with you when he was doing it behind my back all along. Well, it's over and done with now, I don't want to think about it any longer. _

_I'm glad that you want to get to know your family better, even if it's post mortem. We both don't have much of a family left, now do we? Dobby told me that he found old journals and photo albums. We can look them through if you really want. _

_Yours, _

_Harry_

_P.S.: I can't answer your question just yet. I'm sorry. _

--

--

_Owl from Lucius Malfoy to Harry Potter, April 7th 2006_

_Dear Harry, _

_I understand. Draco sent me a Howler as well, so I can imagine what he had to say to our acquaintance. I'm not amused. In fact, I'd have the little harlot sued as well if I knew it would beat some common sense into him. How dare he, and if he keeps this inane complaining up I'll disown him. Don't be sad about it though, it's not worth your time. _

_What do you think about breakfast at the Manor? I'd like to discuss our holidays and what we could do there. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius_

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Lucius Malfoy, April 7th 2006_

_Dear Lucius, _

_I need a break from it all, that Howler really had me depressed. I managed to preserve it, in case I should mellow and allow Draco to get close again. Last year, after the wedding, I already thought I hated him, but it is nothing in comparison to what I feel now. I hope he's happy with Blaise and stays in Greece forever, because I'll hex him if he ever comes near me again. _

_Damn, Lucius, I treat you so badly because of it, even though I know I shouldn't, and I feel absolutely rotten. I wish I could start clean and just forget about that disaster. I should have known that it was a mistake from the start. But at least I got to know you, that's a lot as compensation. _

_Breakfast is fine, I need to talk to you in person soon anyway, otherwise I'll go crazy. When should I show up?_

_Yours, _

_Harry_

--

Two hours later Harry got Lucius' affirmation to meet him around ten at the Manor. It was past midnight by then but Harry wasn't tired. He felt restless and angry and burnt out and really needed Lucius' comforting embrace and his strong shoulder to lean on.

Hedwig cooed quietly from her perch on his wardrobe. It was conspiciously empty of Paja; he had flown away the day before, screeching insults at Harry. Merlot the owl was snoozing peacefully in the chandelier, for once not prancing around Hedwig.

Putting Lucius' latest note on top of all the others he had collected, Harry called it a night and prepared for bed. Draco's Howler was stashed away in a file where he didn't see it, and yet it glared at Harry, rattling his thoughts.

--

April 8th, breakfast at Malfoy Manor …

--

Harry Apparated punctually to the Manor. He couldn't wait to see Lucius again while at the same time he was rather nervous without really knowing why. Since Lucius had keyed his magical signature to the wards a few months ago Harry could pop in and out as he wished. To him it meant the world because Lucius was a very private man. It showed him how much the man trusted him, and also how much he enjoyed Harry's company.

Breakfast was set up in the patio. It was still cool outside, and a bit mist floated over grass and small crocuses. Warming charms all over the place made the place comfortable, and the first sunrays of spring caressed hair and skin and shiny furniture and delicate crockery. Lucius rose from his seat and put his paper away to greet Harry with a hug and a kiss, something that had come naturally just weeks ago.

Harry melted into the embrace and sighed, deeply inhaling Lucius' scent. How he wished that it could always be like that, so calm and wonderful, but despite Hermione's efforts and the Wizengamot's work to drag Rita Skeeter to court she still managed to spew her articles all over England. Gradually the hysteria was coolling down but it only was a small consolation. Adding to that, Harry now had so much money that he didn't know what to do with it. Gringott's was handling it but Lucius had already offered to manage it in the future with better benefits on Harry's behalf.

"You look dreadful, Harry," said Lucius with a gentle smirk. He led Harry to the table and pulled the chair out for him. "I had Twinny brewing your coffee." He sat opposite of Harry and handed him the paper. "For once there are only two smaller articles about us, and they're not even that bad. I think they finally gave us up."

"I hope so," muttered Harry tiredly. He rubbed his face with both hands before he looked into the depths of his coffee cup. "It's too late for me, though. I quit my job a few days ago."

Lucius frowned. "You loved this job, why ever would you do that?"

"Mr Pipe lost his clients because of me, so I quit before he was ruined. He'd rather lose his business than firing me, so I decided for him. He's old and he needs the money, I couldn't allow for that to happen. He's too nice for his own good."

Both were silent for a moment. Then Lucius offered Harry the roll basket. "Well, maybe you can start again when it has calmed down a bit more."

"It's nice of you to try to cheer me up," replied Harry with a small smile, "but I don't think that I'll ever find work in Englad again. Everybody knows me and that I busted my wedding to get it on with the father of my supposed spouse." He sighed heavily. "No, it's impossible." His heart did a funny leap in his chest when he phrased it like this, because that wasn't what he thought about his confusing relationship with Lucius at all.

"You don't sound _that_ put out about it," Lucius stated, buttering his roll with quick, efficient strokes of his knife. "Do you have plans already?"

Harry shrugged and broke his own roll in two halves. "I didn't plan on staying anyway. I'll go somewhere else and find a new job. I learned a lot from Mr Pipe and the books. Maybe I'll take up a study in America, or in China or wherever I feel like it."

Lucius remained uncharacteristically silent, making Harry wonder if he had hurt him with his plans. They spent breakfast in silence, just enjoying the spring sun, the twittering of the birds and the fresh, clean air.

"Let's go for a walk," said Harry when they were done. "Your whole garden blooms."

Lucius ordered a house elf to get their cloaks, and then they meandered through the extensive gardens, admiring the young buds and blossoms. Harry linked their hands, revelling in the feel of Lucius' strong fingers around his. He could feel each tenon and every muscle working tenderly under the soft, firm skin. Even Lucius' hands had character, he thought, smiling.

They didn't talk much that day at all. Harry didn't know what else to say, in fear to say something wrong. Instead, he tried to show Lucius his appreciation with small gestures, like a brush of his thumb over the back of his hand, or a soft kiss beneath a cherry tree that was just starting to bloom.

In the evening Lucius kept Harry from Apparating away with putting his hands around his waist. He gently kissed Harry's temple and then looked him deeply into the eyes.

"When shall I meet you on Monday?" he asked quietly.

"Come around ten, so we'll have time to settle in and then we have the day to explore the village," replied Harry just as quietly. "I hope our date at the Ministry won't be that bad."

"Yes, it's impudent enough to have this meeting on a Sunday at all," Lucius sneered. "But don't worry, we'll give them their tongue-lashing and then I'll take you out for lunch."

"Great," said Harry, smiling brightly. He kissed Lucius affectionately and then Apparated home, right out of the warm embrace.

--

The Sunday was a day to behold and remember fondly for future years: not only did the Wizengamot got a complaint from one very pissed Harry Potter that had every member of the jury and the onlookers muttering angrily on his behalf, but there was also an equally pissed off Hermione Granger-Weasley listing her evidence against Rita Skeeter which had several owners of papers blanching in fear and guilt.

But the topping on the already delicious cake was the great entrance of Colin and Dennis Creevey, who strutted in the room as if they owned the place and presented Rita Skeeter herself to Madam Bones.

Captured in a glass in her Animagus form and buzzing very unhappily against the walls of her small prison.

It solved a lot of their problems at once.

Madam Bones ordered to have her taken in immediately and also set a date for a hearing under Veritaserum. Harry and Hermione were elated with happiness, and even Lucius seemed genuinely relieved that the elusive reporter was finally found. Of course the Creevey brothers had every right to ask for a favour now, although Harry knew that they had helped him from the good of their heart. Right now he had no reservations whatsoever to promise them a nice, long interview and a photo-session as a show of gratitude though.

"This is as good as over," rasped Lucius as soon as they were out of the law court of the Ministry, pressing Harry against a wall of an unused corridor not very far away from it. "They'll question her and find everything out and then we can live in peace and quiet." He held Harry's head by his dark locks and kissed him roughly.

Moaning, Harry arched against Lucius. "Oh Gods, I hope so." He felt Lucius' tongue fight his own and wished for nothing more than a bed they could lie on, because the floor here was dusty. If Lucius kept this kissing up, however, even the dirty floor wouldn't deter him much longer. "Mmh, oh, no, stop, somebody could see us," he gasped after minutes of heated snogging. He tried to push Lucius away by his shoulders, to no avail.

"I like it when you try to resist me," replied Lucius in a hoarse, dark voice. "It only makes me want to ravish you sooner." He pressed Harry's body not too gently against the wall and felt him up greedily. His hips rubbed against Harry's and provoked a string of muffled curses and pleas.

"Lucius!" Harry choked when the man bit along his neck, renewing the faded dark marks under his collar. They were just out of sight so nobody would see them, but Harry felt them burn every time Lucius just looked at him.

"You'd better not planned anything PRESSING for our holiday," whispered Lucius darkly, making Harry shiver with arousal. He pushed his thigh between Harry's, now an old and often used trick to turn him into putty, and pressed even further against him.

Harry just moaned and threw his resistance and caution overboard, letting Lucius do whatever he wanted to do with him. Very soon the kissing pair had found a rhythm and rubbed heatedly against each other. Only that delicious friction of Lucius' magnificient body and their clothes and Lucius' talented hands were enough to make Harry come harder than he had with some of his boyfriends. Lucius was simply overwhelming him.

They left the corridor a few minutes later, having cleaned their robes and rightened their appearances with quick flicks of their wands. Elated as he was, Harry blithely ignored the stares he received from several Ministry workers. Lucius did not but didn't bother to point their rude staring out to Harry.

When they had almost reached the exit of the entrance hall with the ghastly fountain, a man said non-too-quietly, "Hey, boy toy" to Harry and then smirked when Harry looked at him sharply. Hiding behind a paper that had a huge article about Harry and Lucius with matching headline didn't help him any, especially because Lucius looked ready to kill.

"Care to repeat that, Gordon?" he drawled icily, advancing towards the blond nephew of Fudge. He lowered the paper with his cane and glared hatefully at the owner.

Nigel Gordon lowered his paper completely and sneered maliciously at Lucius. "Certainly. What a catch, Malfoy, you and Mr Potter. Who would have thought he would seek comfort in your arms?" His sneer turned ugly. "You of all people, what a hoot." Several others, who had listened in, muttered in agreement. Gordon looked Harry up and down before he stared him haughtily in the eyes. "The Boy Who Lived To Be Lucius Malfoy's Boy Toy, what a _pleasure_ to meet you again." His leer was disturbing.

Lucius' face was so calm that Harry could practically see the seething rage behind the façade. He touched his arm gently.

"It's not worth it. Let the idiot be, he comes after Fudge after all." With some difficulty he steered Lucius away from the staring crowd and out of the Ministry. Whispered insults followed them, but Harry chose to ignore them before he himself hexed them seven ways to Sunday and from there to hell.

Harry Apparated them away, to the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Only then did Lucius seem to get out of his raging fit.

"Why didn't you let me stuff his big mouth with his tasteless tie?" he asked. "Or kill him on the spot, the insipid little bugger."

"He's not worth another sentence in Azkaban," replied Harry and sighed. "Besides, he's right. It's what I am, isn't it?" With that he stood on his toes and pecked Lucius on the grim mouth. "See you tomorrow at ten."

He left before Lucius could say something about it. He had their holidays to look forward to, and then they had lots of time to talk about these things.

--

Getting to Malta and settling in their little cottage took very little time, given that Dobby was very eager to help his masters settling in. There were already drinks waiting for them, and delicious scents promised a wonderful lunch. They both took their time exploring the house, then they had lunch and just enjoyed the great weather from under their sunshade. Harry also hadn't promised too much when he had told Lucius about the orchards. Everything around the cottage had just started to bloom, and it smelled wonderfully like spring.

Later they made their way down to the village, did some shopping and just admired the old, white houses. Harry had brought a camera and insisted on taking pictures of the houses, the flowers and Lucius. Soon Lucius took the camera and shot snaps of Harry in return, capturing him eating ice cream, sniffing on some blossoms and dancing on the beach, just touching the cool shore with his bare feet.

At night they snuggled on a rattan canapee on their open veranda and watched the stars. Lucius held Harry tightly against him and caressed his hair with slow, languid strokes.

The days passed by, one by one, and each seemed like an own world to Harry. They would go out on the sea on a fisher boat, or wandering around the island. The next day they would visit all the old castles and manors the island had to offer. In the evenings they would both go through Sirius' photo albums and journals and discover what kind of man he had been. Even Harry hadn't really known him, despite the time they had had together.

"I wish he could have been around longer," he said sadly, looking at a picture of a much younger, happier Sirius.

Lucius put the journal down he had been perusing. "I never thought I would ever say this, but I feel guilty for what happened in the Ministry that night."

His voice seemed cool, but Harry knew him better. It warmed him that Lucius really meant what he said, even though it made no difference now. Not where Sirius was concerned.

"We were who we were at the time," he replied honestly. "I'm rather grateful that you didn't kill me and my friends on the spot then. Besides, _you_ didn't kill him." Harry sighed deeply. "Let's not talk about it, I don't think Sirius ever wanted someone to be so miserable over him."

"I'm still feeling guilty," said Lucius softly. "You're miserable because of me as well, and I'm not dead yet." He put the journal down and leaned a bit closer. "What Gordon said about you is an infamy without comparison."

"You mean that boy-toy thing?" Harry asked. A smile quirked around his mouth. "Well, I _do_ sleep with you, so the term is rather fitting, don't you think? Besides, they can just go get bend for all I care." He raised his chin stubbornly. "It's my life."

"Harry, my question still stands. I want to make our friendship exclusive. I don't particularly care to share you, and I want to be able to defend you when I have to."

He looked so vulnerable right now, Harry thought, touched by Lucius' sincerity. And if he was honest, his stalling for time had changed nothing. Draco's Howler had rattled him, but that was all water under the bridge now. He wanted to be with Lucius, and that was that.

"I'd like that," said Harry softly, smiling. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't say that sooner. I had to be sure that I want it." He leaned forward and brushed Lucius' lips with his own. "I'm sorry for troubling you so much."

Lucius embraced him, just holding Harry close. "From now one you're mine," he said. "And I'll take care of you properly."

"When don't you?" Harry teased back, kissing Lucius affectionately on the neck. "You're spoiling me rotten, Mr Malfoy."

"Finally I'm doing something right," said Lucius before he kissed Harry on the mouth.

--

The holidays were over much too soon. Harry was back in his apartment, sorting his correspondence and his paperwork. He wasn't particularly fond of it but did it all the same so he wouldn't die of boredom. Being without work wasn't funny; he needed to do something to be happy and content.

At least the sentence against Rita Skeeter had been most satisfactory. As Lucius had predicted she got what she deserved, which were several years in Azkaban, a lifelong ban of her Quick Quote Quill and a penalty of fifty-thousand Galeons of which every little Knut wandered straight into Harry's vault.

"I can't believe they gave me all that money!" said Harry in agitation.

They had left the Ministry, initially in high spirits about Rita's sentence, but now the money made Harry irritable. Lucius, who was walking next to him, only chuckled about his indignation.

"You better believe it. If you'd like I could manage it for you. I have excellent connections to highly profitable shops and companies all over the world, and all of them would love to be funded by the famous Harry Potter." He leaned slightly over to Harry and lowered his voice, "And you could come with me when I start travelling to renew my acquaintance with them."

Harry pursed his lips and thought about that offer. "It's not as if I had anything better to do," he admitted. "But someday I want to work as investigator again. I'll have to study criminology and other subjects."

Lucius smirked. "As long as I get to see you often enough I won't stand in your way, my dear." He grabbed Harry's hand and Apparated them both back to Malfoy Manor.

"Were we just making plans?" Harry asked, genuinely puzzled. "Oh god, we did." He looked anxiously at Lucius and fidgeted. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet." Unnoticed, a house elf took his cloak and vanished again.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, but his look was full of understanding. "Sometimes you think too much. Severus always overrates thinking, and see where that landed him: he's committed to a touchy-feely Weasley who's only thinking as much as he has to. Even he needs a break from all the thinking he does." He gently steered Harry into one of the countless living rooms and offered him a seat on the couch before he sat down himself, next to Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm down. "I just can't help but asking myself if you're happy with me," he confessed meekly. "I just broke up with your son-"

"Eight months ago," Lucius threw in helpfully.

"- and it really seems wrong to feel so good with you. Shouldn't I be more … well, angry? Or perhaps sad because you remind me of Draco? Shouldn't I be unable to have a new relationship so soon?" Harry sighed angrily. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say!"

"If you have to remind yourself to still be depressed …," said Lucius, trailing off without completing his thought. "I am happy with you, and I was under the impression that you are quite happy with me as well." He smirked. "I could make you miserable, of course, but what would we achieve with it?"

"I'm just being stupid," huffed Harry and crossed his arms.

"You just try to fulfil people's expectations when you don't have to," corrected Lucius gently. "It's your life, you said so yourself. If you want what we have, why shouldn't you have it then? Only two persons could put a stop to it, and that's us." He encircled Harry with his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "You don't have to be perfect for everyone. It's enough that you're perfect for me."

Harry shivered. This sounded like a declaration of love, and gods, his heart hoped it was, because he really felt for Lucius. Being with Lucius had nothing of the strains it had had with Draco. Everything just happened and they had to put very little effort into their relationship. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and cuddled against Lucius' broad chest.

"Of course I'm happy with you, how could I not with the way you're treating me," he said, burying his burning face in Lucius' shirt. "And I _do_ want to be with you, my stupid insecurities notwithstanding. I'll get over it."

As usual he missed Lucius' smug smile.

--

April 31st, Beltane …

--

"This is my first official Beltane!" said Harry excitedly. "Thanks for taking me."

"It's about time you celebrated it, then," said Lucius. "Come, here's our hotel. Let's get ready."

Harry followed him, awed by the beauty he saw. The hotel Lucius had taken him to was a wonderful mansion with big windows in the heavy stone walls. The whole façade was adorned with oak branches, colourful ribbons and other plants that were wrought to wreathes. It was dark already, around nine in the evening, and the lamps and spotlights made a true fairytale castle of the manor.

Now that they were officially a couple they took only one room, of course. The whole hotel was decorated for Beltane as well. Lucius had told Harry that this was one of the most famous houses in the world. It was said to only appear on certain holidays, such as Beltane and Samhain, or Halloween, as it was called more commonly.

Harry saw very little of their suite. Lucius handed him simple black trousers that were cut off at the knees and a thick, black cloak and then ushered him into the shower. Harry showered and changed, feeling strange in this clothing. It seemed to be too little for the cold nights out there. He shook these thoughts away and joined his lover in the living room.

Feeling extraordinarily naked, Harry saw the desire in Lucius' eyes, and also his control.

_Not yet_, his body seemed to purr. _Not yet but very soon_.

His lover – that word alone let shivers of pride, arousal and even love dance over his heated skin.

The living room was very dark and only lit by the fireplace and two dozens of candles. The walls were covered with wooden panels, and over most of them shawls were draped artfully. Bundles of raw grain, a basket with apples, pigtails of garlic and other such things hung from the few empty places of the wall, and in the middle of the dark, comfortable, seductive room stood a roughly built, wooden table. It was laden with the most delicious food Harry had ever seen. Rost beef, fried quails, apple tart, apple cider, Butterbeer, mashed potatoes, juicy saucages, bread, onion quiche, green salads, cheese and breads of all kinds and lots of other things invited him to eat and drink his fill.

Wordlessly, Lucius led him to the table and motioned for Harry to sit down on the rug in front of the fire. The table trembled and then lowered down until they could eat from it without problems. Lucius started to feed Harry grapes, cold cuts, the crisp, salty skin of the quails and other things, and then Harry returned the favour. He admired Lucius shamelessly. He looked so otherwordly in that light, painted in darkness and gold.

He really didn't know how it had happened, but after a while they shared each bite, kissing deeply over the apple cider and the pumpkin soup. Their eyes looked nowhere else than the other's eyes, and casual touches of their fingers against lips and cheeks heightened their sense of feeling tenfold.

Still Lucius did nothing to really touch Harry, something that drove him crazy. They finished their meal and the table cleared, leaving only two bowls with a strange, dark substance in them.

"Now let's begin," murmured Lucius, reaching for one bowl. "Just do what I do, all right?"

Harry nodded and watched as Lucius dipped his right index finger into the substance. It came out black on the tip and Harry suddenly knew what it was: body paint. Carefully, Lucius painted the skin around Harry's eyes black, so that the startling green colour shone out even more than usual.

When he was finished Harry did the same to Lucius, admiring the face of his lover and friend yet again. How or why someone so educated and handsome would want to be with him was beyond his comprehension but he found he didn't care anymore. He wanted Lucius, and he felt great that Lucius wanted him in return.

Teasingly, Harry smeared the rest of the colour on this hands and made dark prints right on Lucius' chest, on his impressive muscles. Lucius retaliated, painting black stripes on Harry's arms and printing his own hand onto his belly.

At last the blonde put the bowls away and reached for something else. Harry felt a shiver run through him when he saw the masks made of wood and fur and feathers. They were polished and shone mystically in the dim, golden light. Feathers crowned them over the eye holes and fur made it look softer.

Lucius took great care in fitting the mask onto Harry's face and tying the laces. When it was Harry's turn his hands trembled and suddenly there was nothing he knew about his lover anymore. Now he looked at a wild god of nature, a faun or satyr that would make the night a day for him and take whatever he desired.

With the grace of a big cat Lucius stood up, pulling Harry with him. Together they left their suite. The corridors looked just as mystical as the rooms, and not a soul was there. Candles flickered in their niches and spices sent their heady scents into the cool yet heated air. Harry became dizzy, although he was not drunk at all. It was a strange feeling. Lucius' strong hand pulled him along until they reached the entrance door of the hotel. It stood open and they passed through.

Harry gasped when he saw the place before the hotel. Now it looked nothing like it had before. It was devoid of any magical cars or carriages, instead there stood simple, wooden waggons filled to the rim with straw and adorned with fruits and meats. All around the place stood big bowls out of which roared yellow and golden flames. Masked people stood everywhere; men and women in various states of undress and all with masks. In the middle of the place stood a huge May pole around which several people were dancing, cheering loudly and swinging the colourful strings playfully. Harry felt eyes on him, hungry eyes that promised dark, beautiful, sensuous things. Drums sounded through the cool air of the night, and then other instruments followed. Flutes, violins and bag pipes all played together, creating a hair-rising melody that captured Harry at once in its intensity.

Still holding his hand tightly, Lucius led Harry right into the masses of people and towards the far end of the place where the forest began. The music played faster, more erratic and the dancing became wilder. Lucius' eyes burned through his mask, and his broad chest heaved with obvious desire. He didn't seem to be cold, although his cape was thrown back over his shoulders, revealing his naked upper body to several interested onlookers.

Harry took a tiny step back, half afraid and half aroused by the beast Lucius seemed to have become. Still the music played gayer and quicker, as if sprinting toward a final staccato that had Harry reeling. Suddenly the instruments all stopped, and only the drums were still beating. Harry's heart was beating along, racing in fright. Then even the drums stopped, giving an eerie pause.

"Run," growled Lucius deeply. "Run as fast as you can." The drums started again, now slowly. It sounded downright menacing, and Lucius' dangerous look wasn't helping at all.

So Harry didn't hesitate for a second. He turned on his naked heel and shot off into the forest. Behind him he could hear several others running like the devil was on them as well.

"Run, my dear, I'll chase you to the end of the world if I have to!" roared Lucius in that dark, rough voice. "Run, I'll get you anyway! You're mine! MINE!"

Bodies crashed through the underwood, and Harry heard his own, harsh breathing. Soon hands were trying to grab him but he pushed them away or dodged them. Nobody but Lucius was allowed to touch him, he would see to that. White fog was coming from his nose and mouth, the only signs of the cold that still ruled the nights. Lucius would get him in the end, he knew. He was sweating and he was pumped up with adrenaline. With each meter he ran it became calmer around him until the only sound in the dark forest was his gasping for air.

After minutes he slowed down for the first time, granting himself the time to catch his breath. Luckily he was in good condition; he didn't know if he felt up to facing Lucius so soon. The man was downright scary tonight! There was nothing gentle about him now, it was all instincts and greed, and Harry was admittedly a tad bit afraid of that unleashed power.

Still gasping for air, he leaned against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. Ashamed, he felt his legs shake and his hands tremble. His pulse was racing and he felt tense to the point of snapping.

And then there it was: the faint sound of agile feet running through the woods and old foliage that was covering the ground. Harry swallowed dryly, took a last, shaky breath and took off again, running blindly deeper into the forest to evade his pursuer.

The chase led them through fields of mist, small streams, over patches of moss and gigantic, fallen, moss-covered trees. Harry tried every trick he knew to hide and outsmart the predator, but in the end, as he had known it would happen, Lucius got to him.

With a growl of victory Lucius tackled Harry from behind, making them both crash to the ground. Harry's head was still reeling from the spectacular fall when his capturer was already kissing him, plundering his mouth greedily.

"No!" he managed to pant out. He wanted to say, "Not like this!" but couldn't get a single word out after that. He tried to push Lucius away by pressing against his shoulders, but it was useless. Lucius was hard and unyielding, his body glowed with heat, and his weight pressed Harry effortlessly down.

A hand grasped Harry's dark hair and forced his head back, making him even more vulnerable than before. Lucius' wet tongue slid against his own demandingly, pushing in deeper and stronger than anyone else Harry had ever kissed. He moaned, feeling a fire ignite in him that threatened to blind him by its intensity.

"You're mine," growled Lucius while harshly kissing Harry over and over again, opening his mouth for him by pushing against Harry's lips and breaching them before imitating a hungry love-making with his tongue.

Lucius' hips crashed down against Harry's, rendering him completely helpless. Fingers were everywhere: they opened his cape and spread it out so they could lie halfway comfortably on it, and then they opened Harry's trousers unceremonously. With short, precise movements they were slid down Harry's legs and over his feet, flying away so they wouldn't be in the way.

"I want you," panted Lucius while getting out of his own black trousers. His hands grabbed where they pleased, his arms pushed Harry's legs apart effortlessy and his fingers probed the young body underneath greedily.

"Oh god," sobbed Harry, torn with fear and arousal. "Please don't hurt me, Lucius!"

"Never," whispered the blonde. His fingers were slick and cool when they entered Harry, and hot lips kissed his face reverently. The kissing started anew, now combined with two fingers fucking Harry thoroughly.

Harry's fears were overcome quickly by fiery desire. The drums were back, beating together with his heart that wanted to spring out of his overheated body. Lips closed tightly around his left nipple, fingers grazed that spot deep inside and Harry arched against Lucius' form with a loud groan.

"I'll make you never forget this night," Lucius crooned, biting Harry's ear gently. His fingers curled yet again in that tight body and Harry gave up the fight for composure and came without Lucius needing to touch him.

"What are you doing to me?" Harry asked weakly when Lucius backed off a bit. Bonelessly he let it happen that he was pushed on his knees, with his shoulders down on the soft cape. Hot kisses scorched his back and then, without preamble, Lucius' thick cock took possession of him, touching him so deeply again.

"Loving you," was the husky, breathless reply. "Cherishing you."

Harry closed his eyes, welcoming the deep thrusts. Waves of arousal were gripping him again, and he felt himself firming up under Lucius' ministrations. Pleasure ripped pleas from his throat by which he would be embarrassed if he were able to hear them over the rushing of his blood in his ears.

It didn't take Lucius very long to roar his climax out into the black night, and the feeling of his seed burning in his body made Harry come again, this time harder than the first. Lucius rode his orgasm out, gripping Harry's twitching member to give him the same pleasure. This and the feeling of being used yet being cared for made Harry sob again.

Panting for breath, they seperated. Lucius leaned halfway over Harry's prone form and studied him with those intense eyes of his. His left hand, formerly so firm and unyielding, was now soft like a feather and caressing Harry's face devoutly.

"You have no idea how much I want you, my dear," he purred.

Harry had a rather good idea, since Lucius' cock was up again and pressing against his thigh. He sighed. "Insatiable, that's what you are." He hated how thick his voice sounded.

"Are you afraid of me?" Lucius asked, putting the caressing hand on Harry's stomach to stroke it slowly. His voice sounded interested again, mirroring the signs of his body. Still, there was concern showing through.

"Don't hurt me," Harry said pleadingly, hating that he sounded weak and needy. "Don't play with me."

Lucius bent down and captured Harry's lips in a very tender kiss. His pale hair tickled Harry on the neck and shoulders. "I intend to play with your body as long as you'll let me, love, but I'd never play with your heart." He moved over Harry's body, covering it with his broad frame. "I'll show you that you can be afraid, but never need to be afraid of me. I'll tend to you like you deserve it." He kissed Harry again, conquering everything of his mouth with painstaking patience and thoroughness.

Along the way he started rubbing against Harry's cock, teasing it to hardness yet again. With a satisfied groan he settled fully between Harry's legs and sank into that willing, hot body, filling it up completely.

"Mine," Lucius rasped, thrusting maddeningly slowly and caressing every sensitive spot inside of Harry.

Harry pressed himself tightly against Lucius' body, giving up control completely. It felt so good to be here, to feel Lucius so closely like never before. His words were comforting him so much, welling up so many emotions. Being taken so thoroughly, instead of scaring him, really showed him how deep Lucius' desire for him was. His eyes felt wet, and he choked on tears.

"I love you," he gasped out, overwhelmed by the feeling that it finally needed to be said. Tears blurred his vision but he didn't care.

"My love," whispered Lucius into Harry's ear, pausing and visibly revelling in the feel of just being inside of his young lover. "Say it again."

"I love you," whispered Harry shakily. He clung to Lucius, shedding tear after tear of relief. He had said it at last. But what would happen now? He had laid himself bare for the man who was possessing him.

"Again," demanded Lucius softly. He licked the tears from Harry's face and kissed his lips lightly.

Fear was gripping Harry, and an agonising feeling of numbness spread in his chest. Why was his lover doing that? Did he want to humiliate him after all? He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "I love you, Lucius," he said quietly anyway, hating his voice for breaking. His heart was close to breaking, too.

Lucius' eyes lit up with a triumphant fire, and the fiery kisses were back. "_I heard your vow, beloved_," he rasped. "_Three times I heard love from thy lips so sweet_."

Harry, through the haze of hurt and lust, didn't understand a word. It sounded like an ancient chant, though.

"_Three confessions thou gavest me, and now my love must ransom yours, pure and unpure, hurtful and tender._" He pushed as deeply into Harry as he could, then kept still. The soft sound of pained arousal Harry was uttering was kissed away gently. "_I love you, my desire, my beautiful friend_." He kissed Harry deeply, thrusting gently into him, touching the centre of his aching desire. "_I love you, my heart, my sweetest ache_." He kissed Harry again, hungrier now. Harry writhed under him, on fire with the incredible fiery lust slowly crawling through him. Lucius smiled. "_I love you_, _my soul, my other half_."

The kiss that now followed was so pumped up with desire and magic that Harry orgasmed at once. He clenched around Lucius, ripping the skin on his back open with his fingernails. He felt a hard tug inside him and then something flooded him so sweetly he had no words to describe it. He barely noticed himself screaming the incredible feelings out into the night, together with Lucius who held on to Harry's body with a bruising grip.

When they had finally come down Lucius took Harry's mask off and regarded him like he was made of finest glass or porcelain. For seemingly an eternity they stared at each other, breath slowly stilling. White mist was coming from their noses and mouths, making the masked and the unmasked face look mystical and enigmatic in the moonlit night.

Shakily, Harry reached out and touched Lucius' cheek. His fingers were still burning from heat, and his heart was still beating so fast as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. "Lucius," he whispered, not knowing what he wanted to say.

"I love you, Harry," he said softly in his velvety voice. Lucius leaned down to kiss Harry's face all over again, caressing it tenderly with his lips.

Carefully Harry took Lucius' mask off, taking everything of his face in. Something in him had changed. He felt warm and secure now instead of anxious and nearly heartbroken.

"Please forgive me for hurting you," Lucius whispered, caressing Harry's ear with his tongue when he did. His eyes, surrounded by black paint, stood out like glowing little moons.

Harry shuddered in delight and wound both arms around his lover's broad, deliciously naked back. "No, you must forgive ME for hurting YOU." He traced a scratch on Lucius' shoulder. "I'm sorry for these."

Lucius purred. "It doesn't matter, love." He shifted, and since he hadn't left Harry's body yet, a lovely little gasp left Harry's kiss-swollen mouth.

Moaning softly at the gentle ministrations, Harry revelled in the feelings that filled him up completely now. A dam was broken, and the wall made of reluctance, fear and shame had dissolved into nothing at all, leaving Harry overwhelmed with the heat of his true feelings for Lucius. It was as if it had become true because Lucius had wanted him to say it.

And it was true. So true and pure that Harry's heart ached sweetly and he was branded with it.

"You're mine now, Harry," Lucius growled. He attacked Harry's neck with fervor, firming up again, still inside him.

"Yes, I am," Harry sobbed, clinging to his lover desperately. His tears had smeared the paint on his face, making him look like a pagan offering. "Let me be yours, Lucius, and be mine also."

Teeth were biting the tender, abused skin of his neck, mingling with a wetness that was foreign to Harry. Being filled up yet again, he writhed in heat and arousal. Lucius' body against his was so hot, and his legs were now shaking from the exertion. Their body heat was steaming off of them, making the crisp, cool air around them misty.

When Lucius finally left his neck to kiss Harry's mouth again, his paint was just as smeared as Harry's, and they shared a kiss of passion so deep both seemed to choke on it.

"Marry me, Harry," Lucius gasped, barely restraining himself from taking Harry like the pagan beast he was tonight. "_Wed thyself to me and be mine forever_."

"Ask me again," Harry moaned.

"Marry me," growled Lucius, setting a slow rhythm and trusting reverently into his lover's body. It was not a question but a demand, and Harry reeled by the lust that held him tightly. "Marry me!"

Harry wound his trembling legs around Lucius' body and accepted each trust into his body. His fingers tangled in Lucius' hair and they looked each other into the eyes when the lust reached its highest pitch. Both screamed their climax into the night, waking birds and scaring little animals that had been lurking around them.

Lucius left Harry this time to give him some time to recover. They never had had so much sex in one night; usually they made love more slowly, drawing the pleasure out. Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Lucius, hiding his face against his chest.

"I'll ask you as often as you need to hear it," said Lucius softly after a while. "I mean it very seriously with you."

Harry kissed his lover's chest. "I don't need to hear it again," he replied. "What I need is you. I need you to actually be there for me."

"No silly games," Lucius agreed. He bent down and kissed Harry's unruly hair. "Wed yourself to me and I'll make you happy." He kissed Harry again. "I plan to make you my husband for forever, and the longer you refuse to answer me the longer I'll follow you until I hunt you down."

"How will I know that you're true?" Harry asked shakily. He hated himself for being weak like this but he was like a child, bitten once and twice as shy. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I promise you in this night and under these stars that I'll remain true until we die and meet again in our next lives." Lucius smirked. "But, perhaps, my dear, lovely Harry it would be you who's getting restless first?"

Harry slapped Lucius against his chest and scowled playfully. "You're trying to goad me, you evil man!"

"Of course I am, I'm a Slytherin after all," said Lucius smugly. "And I'm a Malfoy who is used to getting what he wants, and above everything else it is you I want, my dear." He leaned down and started nibbling on Harry's ear. "Give in, spare yourself the chase, as delightful as it would be. It only shortens the precious time we can spend together, sharing one name."

"You really want to marry me?" Harry asked, his throat tight with emotion.

"Not just marry," Lucius purred. "I want to be with you, I want to share my life with you and, perhaps, even give life to another part of us …"

"Gods, you're evil, promising me such enticing things," sobbed Harry, winding his arms around Lucius and hugging him close. "How could I not say yes?"

"So, you will marry me?" Lucius asked again, voice velvety with affection.

"Yes, I do," said Harry, letting out a breath of relief. He didn't even notice that he was crying again, only started slightly when Lucius licked his tears away again.

"You're crying too," Harry stated softly, feeling a wetness on his face that was not his. He traced the skin next to the trails on Lucius' skin, not wishing to destroy the piece of art they had created together.

"Because I'm happy," murmured Lucius, lying contentedly down and holding Harry possessively close to him. "Because you make me happy, love."

"You make me very happy, too," offered Harry shyly and cuddled even closer to his now fiancé.

Lucius chuckled, and then, soon after, the couple was caught up in Morpheus' dream world, resting for the remainder of Beltane Night.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers, this is the last chapter of "Not so speechless after all". I hope you had much fun reading and, perhaps, will leave a small review. They _do _keep us writers happy :-)

Cheers,

Morraine

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

As soon as they returned from the holiday, Lucius set to writing a notification to let everyone they considered family and friends know of their recent engagement. He radiated pride and happiness, showering Harry with even more affection and love than the night before. It was a mildly astounding feat (How much affection COULD one show after last night, after all?) but not an unwelcome one.

Harry only now noticed the true difference between Lucius and Draco. Where Draco was content to have Harry's word for months on end without doing anything about their engagement, Lucius was determined to make true of his promises. In all actuality he seemed to float on air when doing something even remotely related to their bonding, and he was taking charge of Harry's needs.

Not a day later both put finishing touches on the embroidered, noble cards and then watched the owls that were to carry them fly off in various directions.

"How do you think Ron will react?" Harry asked, chuckling quietly when he already envisioned his friend receiving the notification.

"I hope for his sake that he is happy on your behalf," came the amused reply. Lucius held Harry around his shoulders against his own chest to offer warmth against the still cool May weather. He lowered his voice. "And I hope you'll see in time how much you really mean to me, love."

"I know that already," whispered Harry, smiling radiantly. "I love you, and I have to thank you for opening my eyes like you did."

"Sex is good for a many things," Lucius quipped.

Harry laughed. "Yes, well, my poor bum is having trouble coping with your sexual overdrive."

"I took care of that, did I not?" Lucius purred lustily.

Harry blushed. He remembered all to well how Lucius had applied a soothing healing balm first thing in the morning, using that opportunity to drive Harry crazy with his clever fingers and make him scream like a banshee in heat. Half the forest must have heard him, if the knowing and amused looks of the other hotel guests had been any indication.

"Well, what do we do about our current living arrangements?" Lucius asked, nuzzling Harry's hair lazily. "Do you want to keep your flat?"

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked incredulously. "Somebody already tried to break in. Twice. I don't want a repeat performance when the press gets notice of our engagement." He looked disdainfully out of the window as if the paparazzi were waiting for them at the main gates of the Malfoy premises. "It's not much of a home anymore," he concluded finally.

"You could always live here for the time being, but I gathered you didn't plan on staying in England much longer anyway, now did you?" Lucius sounded almost satisfied.

"You wanted to visit old colleagues and friends," Harry reminded him, pressing a kiss on the back of Lucius' hand. "And I agreed to come with you. When do we leave?"

"Not after your birthday, love. I have to tie some loose ends first, and then I'm all yours."

"Oh, that's sooner than I thought," said Harry appreciatively. "So it is safe to sell my flat? I can really put my horrible collection of mismatched furniture in your precious, newly redecorated manor?" He smirked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact there's the whole second floor of the west wing in need of furniture. If you want you can decorate them as you please."

"Oh, thank you!" Harry squealed and hugged his lover tightly. "I was worried that I'd have to store them away."

Lucius took advantage and kissed Harry hungrily. He had promised to go easy on him for a few days so his backside could recover, but that didn't mean he was letting up completely. There were several ways of making love, and Harry was well aware of that.

The canapee wasn't that far away but they still didn't make it there. Not that one of them complained, the carpets were soft after all.

Later that day the first owls started to swoop in. Harry was excited like a child on Christmas, eager to see how his friends reacted to the news.

--

_Owl from Ron Weasley to Harry Potter, Mai 3rd 2006_

_Harry, _

_ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?? Merlin's balls, you really DO suck for blond gits who have a serious attitude problem! I hope you are aware of the fact that this is your second and last try with one of them. I swear, if that bloke makes you unhappy I'll set Hermione and Charlie and my mother on him! Between them there won't be much left to mourn over. _

_Still, I'm glad that you seem to have found happiness again. If I have to choose between the ferret and him I'll choose him any day. Just be sure what you're doing before you get hurt again. _

_Love, _

_Ron_

_P.S.: When is the wedding? I expect to be best man, mate!_

--

Harry was still laughing about Ron's fiery temper when another owl arrived. Lucius took the letter and sent the small messenger up to their owl tower so it could get a snack and a rest.

"It's from Hermione," said Lucius after he had skimmed over the parchment. "I'll read it to you."

--

_Owl from Hermione Weasley to Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy, Mai 3rd 2006_

_Dear Harry and Lucius, _

_I'm sure my hotheaded husband has beaten me to the race to get back at you with a reply. Hopefully you were able to decipher his scrawl. _

_Congratulations are in order! I'm very happy for you both and wish you the best of luck. Thanks for letting us know. Is it safe to assume that there'll be a wedding following this merry event? _

_Thank you again for notifying us like this. Be assured that we all feel very special, and you two have to come soon for a little party. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Harry, don't let him slip away from you. I know he'll be very good for you. Besides, where would you find someone as handsome as him again?_

--

Harry blushed wildly when Lucius read out the last line. This time he didn't miss Lucius smug smile and flushed an even deeper red.

"A family gathering with the Weasleys?" Lucius asked with raised eyebrows. "Who'll ensure my safety? Who can assure that they won't maul me on sight?"

"Snape will be there as well, and Charlie usually sees to it that his grumpy lover is satisfied. If that means he has to protect you to keep him happy then it will be so," said Harry, smirking at Lucius' less than convinced expression.

Just then the next owl came in. It was Snape's grouchy old owl Orpheus – fitting for a black beast with glowing, orange eyes. Harry took the letter and stroked the bird before sending it up to the owl tower. Lucius' hair tickled him when he leaned over Harry's shoulder to read it as well.

--

_Owl from Severus Snape to Lucius Malfoy, Mai 3rd 2006_

_Lucius, _

_I must seriously implore if you have lost your mind now. Surely having sex again is wonderful but don't you think that being with Potter will put a serious strain on your already tried patience and the ability to suffer? Knowing the brat he would want a deep commitment that's demanding all of you. Hopefully you're up to providing the affection he'll need. Draco hurt him and he doesn't need that again, even if you do so unintenionally. And I do hope you're up to dealing with the press. _

_If you are ready to take up on that responsibility, however, I send my regards and wish you luck for your joined future. Charlie sends his regards as well, and hopes to see Potter soon. _

_Severus_

--

"Now, that was not nice," pouted Harry. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Lucius chortled. "No, you aren't, at least not where I'm concerned. The press, however, is. There's a sizeable grain of truth in Severus' warning. They will hunt us down sometime soon, and they will get on our nerves." He took the letter and put it on top of Ron's and Hermione's. "The good thing about notifications is that the Ministry got one as well, as it was and still is custom. This way they're forwarned and can take action to keep the people in check."

"Thankfully you know your way around," muttered Harry and kissed Lucius gratefully on the lips.

Since they had nothing better to do they set up the chessboard and played. Lucius won the first few games but then Harry beat him quite spectacularly and offered hot kisses as compensation. They soon lost track of time, lying on the sofa and snogging like teenagers. Only when sharp raps resounded from the windows they broke it off and Harry scrambled to let the owls in that were hovering outside.

They had supper over the responses of their friends and laughed a great deal. Most were rather accepting, even funny, and inquired curiously about the wedding that was sure to come.

"Come, Harry, I have to be somewhere tonight, and I want you to come with me," said Lucius when they had read the last letter, which happened to be from Lee Jordan, Harry's ex-boyfriend.

So, with his curiosity piqued, Harry put his cloak on and followed Lucius to Diagon Alley, where they made use of the International Apparating Point. Lucius held Harry tightly, and now neither of them cared what other people thought of seeing them together.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, just before Lucius Apparated them both away.

"Surprise, my love," said Lucius, holding Harry around his waist.

They had landed somewhere on a huge place before a beautiful cathedral that stood out against the blue spring night. It was illuminated by spots, and cheers and chatter was heard from all around. Looking in wonder, Harry looked around and took everything in. Countless people in robes were milling around them. Not a few were smiling at them before passing on.

"Where are we?" Harry asked again.

"We're in Switzerland, in the wizarding district. This is the biggest marketplace, and this is the cathedral of St Eloisius, the founder of the wizarding community in Bern." Lucius rubbed Harry's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "I wanted to show you something."

"Wow, they have fantastic chocolate stores here!" said Harry in amazement. He grabbed Lucius' hand unthinkingly and allowed his fiancé to lead him over the place. He awed at this and that and simply couldn't stop looking at the grand gothic buildings and the myriad of small, exclusive looking shops that were cramped into said buildings and in stands standing all over the place.

Lucius led Harry through the maze of people and stands, holding his hand tightly so he wouldn't lose him. Soon they left the place and ventured down into a small alley. Small shops presented their offerings here as well, and the smell of chocolate and melted cheese nearly drove Harry crazy.

A bit further into the alley Lucius stopped and opened a wooden door to a shop that had gold embroidered windows, golden handles on the door and a golden bell to announce their entrance. From outside it seemed dark but when Harry entered he was greeted by warm, orange and golden light, dark brown wood that held the glass of several glass cases and purple shawls that were draped artfully to cover parts of the peach coloured walls. A golden chandelier was spreading the gentle light.

His breath hitched when Lucius tugged him over to a case that had hundreds of rings in them. Harry was dazed and could only stare.

"Are you mad?" Lucius asked quietly. "I just wanted to show you."

"No, it's just so … overwhelming," Harry admitted. "Do you really want me to see the rings?"

"Why would I not?" Lucius frowned. Then a look of understanding crossed his features. "Ah, Draco simply sprang it up on you. Well, I happen to like to know whether you like your ring or not." His grip around Harry's fingers tightened for a fraction. "Just don't feel pressured. This is the shop where I'd like to buy rings when you're ready. The owner is a good friend of mine."

"Of course I'm ready," replied Harry, looking at Lucius with open adoration. "I just didn't expect this to come up so quickly. I thought you wanted to wait."

"Whatever for?" Lucius smirked. "I give the press two days to make one of our friends blab the news, and if the time comes I want to be able to show them that you're mine."

Moved beyond words, Harry kissed Lucius hand devoutly, paying attention to each knuckle and each fingertip.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice, Lucius!" said a rough, attractive voice, disrupting the moment between them.

Harry turned around, feeling Lucius' arms snake around his waist once more. The shop owner was a dark haired man in his thirties or forties with dark, mischievous eyes and a cocky smile on his lips. His skin was a bit more tanned than usual for this time of the year, and his dark, longish curly locks fell into his eyes and curled around his neck. He was slender and rather handsome, and Harry, detecting the underlying intimacy in the few words the man had spoken, understood at once why Lucius was friends with him.

"Adrian, it's good to see you again," said Lucius warmly.

"You didn't think you'd be here for rings so soon again, did you?" Adrian chuckled. "Aw, and you got yourself a cute fellow. I must say he looks even better in natura." He cocked his head and looked Harry over before he shook hands with him, all the while grinning merrily. "Hello, Mr Potter. Welcome to my small shop. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. So, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Now that I have convinced Harry to marry me we're looking for suitable engagement rings," replied Lucius smugly.

Harry wondered if Lucius had talked to his friend about him often. He seemed to know everything, the way they talked to each other. A flush crept to his cheeks, which only made Lucius and the shopkeeper chuckle.

"Of course you wouldn't want to lose any time, would you?" Adrian opened the glass case after he had calmed down and pulled a tray out. "Have a look at these, _Harry_." He smiled cockily and Harry permitted him silently to make use of his given name. "Lucius was fawning over them not long ago." He winked and pushed the tray closer to them. "The way he was going on about your situation I wondered if I should just come over to London and kidnap you then present you to him for his birthday, rings included."

Harry knew that Lucius was embarrassed; the way his hold tightened was speaking volumes. "I'd like to see the ones he liked most first," he said, slowly getting excited. This was real!

Adrian's finely shaped hands first showed a simple band made of platinum, then a broad band that had mother-of-pearl inlays in the form of a few runes and then a thick band that was adorned with grapes and vines and wine leafs. It reminded him immediately of their short vacation to Malta, and it was so finely shaped that he loved it at once.

"I like that one best," he said, taking the offered ring from Adrian and admiring it close up. The leafs actually stood a bit out, as did the grapes, making them look more realistic. It was an incredible piece, so elegant and fitting.

"That was the one Lucius wanted most as well," said Adrian. "You both have good taste, and so fitting." He smirked. "I take it that you share some fond memories?"

"That's none of your concern," shot Lucius back, but he was smiling and kissing Harry's ear. "If you're sure we should take them, love," he whispered. "There's not much sense in looking for other pairs if this caught both our fancy."

"I'm very sure," Harry replied gently. A tendril of magic tingled through him, and he revelled in the soft touch. "Are you as well?"

"Mmh," hummed Lucius, causing Harry to shiver.

"Well, then that's settled," said Adrian cheerfully. "But you're no fun, you two! Other couples stand here for hours and try to decide which rings to take. It's half of the fun!"

"We've had too much fun already," moaned Harry, shuddering again when Lucius traced his ear with his tongue.

"I can see that!" Adrian laughed and put the ring and its counterpart into a small box. "When is the wedding, my dear Lucius?"

"I don't know, but you better be prepared to be best man next to Severus," Lucius growled.

"You're mean. I still like him and you are making fun of me." Adrian looked a bit offended for a second, but then he was smiling again and handed Lucius the small parcel before he shooed them out. "Have fun, you love birds!"

Out in the alley again, Harry allowed Lucius to ravish his mouth. "Let's have some fondue," he panted. "I love cheese."

"No cutlery again," quipped Lucius, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth and enjoying the show of playful resistance before he got what he wanted. "But for you I think I can manage."

They kissed hungrily for a while longer and then set off, looking for a small, cozy restaurant. Harry was so enamoured with Bern that they decided to stay a night and make a tour around the wizarding district at night.

Harry exchanged some money and even managed to lure Lucius out into the Muggle part of Bern where he treated him to some chocolate and wine before they went back through the secret passageway. Eventually they found a restaurant they liked and rented a room for the night.

The fondue was great and Harry was having immense fun teasing Lucius with it. The cheese drew threads all over them during fighting for each other's morsels. At the end of the meal they had to resort to magic to clean up but for Harry it was well worth it. Later, however, it was he who was teased mercilessly for hours ...

--

--

_Owl from Harry Potter to Ron and Hermione Weasley, June 23th 2006_

_Dear Ron and Hermione, _

_I just wanted to let you know that Lucius and I are going on vacation next month, so I won't be in town for my birthday. Lucius suggested that we could have a late party on September 16st at a small chateau in France that he owns. On that account we can celebrate 'Mione's birthday as well. So what do you think about it? If you agree, more information will follow next time. _

_Thanks for the great engagement party, I enjoyed it a lot and I know Lucius did too. I really couldn't wish for greater friends! But honestly, who pried Neville from Justin later? I didn't think anyone would be able to manage that. Well, it was a long time in coming, wasn't it? _

_'Mione, you're doing a great job reining the press in! After Rita Skeeter's imprisonment everything has been quite calm, even when Draco spouted our engagement from the rooftops. I don't know why he bothers, it's not as if it gains him anything. _

_Oh, and just for now: Lucius sold his shares of the Daily Prophet, just before the stocks were falling in the cellar and below. I know he has something to do with it but who am I to talk him out of his revenge? They deserve everything they get. How much money they lost isn't clear as of yet but we'll know more when we return from our holiday. Keep us updated, please! Tell me, how much did Ron get out of it? Lucius slipped him a clue, I noticed, so there's no point in denying it. _

_Anyway, I'll write you the biggest postcard you've ever seen! _

_Much love, _

_Harry_

_P.S.: Don't bother writing me, or rather, don't expect an answer if you do; Lucius is keeping me busy, trying to help me settle in. Sometimes I think he needs a practical job to give his hands something to do. _

--

Just like Harry had wished Hermione and Ron didn't write him letters that demanded long answers after that letter. He hadn't meant to put them off but he was so occupied with his lover that he was unwilling to share the time he had with him with anyone else. Lucius noticed that, of course, and was only sweeter in return.

A week into July they left England for a destination of Lucius' choosing. As it turned out their trip led them to New Caledonia, a small island in the Pacific that was ruled by the French. To Harry's utter astonishment Lucius even owned a villa here and showed Harry around proudly. The island was small but certainly big enough to entertain them.

They went out to the sea often, trying to catch some fish with nets and lines. They had so much fun that they barely noticed how they got some colour after only a few days there. Lucius, who had always been pale, took a bit longer but then, after two weeks he had turned an unmistakable shade of caramel brown which Harry loved.

Their trips to the town and all around the island were done in a car since New Caledonia didn't have a very big, closed-off wizarding population. Harry and Lucius could both drive though, and so they took turns exploring the island by car.

Just before his birthday Harry found the promised giant post card for Ron and Hermione and several others to send to their friends. He and Lucius were busy writing them on the floor in front of the fireplace until late into the night and had lots of fun doing it. Lucius described the island colourfully to Snape and Charlie, suggesting that they come here for vacation sometime soon. Harry knew that Charlie would love it and that Snape would grumble. In the end, however, he knew that Snape couldn't deny Charlie a thing.

"Now, let's put away these dreadful cards, love," said Lucius with a long-suffering sigh when a clock chimed midnight in the house. "It's your birthday."

Harry sighed happily. "All right." Ron's and Hermione's card was only half-written, after all, and it certainly could wait until tomorrow. He put it on the coffee table and turned to his lover.

Dobby appeared with a loud crack and served champagne and cake. "Dobby is wishing Master a happy birthday!" he squeaked, bouncing joyfully up and down. "May Master always be happy and content!"

"Thank you very much, Dobby," replied Harry, moved.

Dobby put the tray down, grinned broadly and vanished again, leaving Harry and Lucius to themselves. Lucius took the bottle and poured them both a glass of champagne, handing one to Harry when he was done. Harry watched his every move, and he was certain that his admiration and feelings for the man were obvious to anyone who would be looking had they not retreated to the solitude of the villa.

"To you, my love. May you always look at me like you're looking at me now." Lucius smiled warmly at Harry, making him flush. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," said Harry, stricken. It didn't matter how often Lucius said it to him, it was still hard to believe. Always too breathtaking and too wonderful. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and smiled radiantly at his lover.

They toasted and took a sip, and then Harry blew every single one of the twenty-five candles out. He knew that he had wished for something grand when he was finished, but for this one time he felt he was allowed to be selfish.

With a big knife he cut the cake and they devoured it with relish. When they were almost done Lucius scooped some of the mousse on his index finger and fed it to Harry, looking at him with his catty eyes. He smirked when Harry suckled suggestively on his finger, caressing it with his tongue.

"Forgive me for asking in this highly pleasurable moment, but will you marry me?" Lucius asked silkily, grasping Harry's hand and kissing it lightly.

Harry was surprised, after all he had answered that question already. Still, the look in Lucius' eyes demanded nothing less than an answer, and so he kissed him on the cake-sweet lips and smiled.

"Yes, I do." He smirked. "Afraid that I'd leave you standing in front of the altar like your good-for-nothing son?"

"Naturally," replied Lucius, sniffing haughtily. "After all I'm a Malfoy: greedy, possessive and jealous. Once I have you there'll be no turning back. I won't accept anything less than your honest word for this." He dropped his haughty demeanor and his eyes held a hurt that Harry had thought impossible on this man. "I couldn't bear to lose you, love. You have no idea how much you mean to me. If you have doubts tell me so because there's no turning back for me."

"I dated the wrong Malfoy," said Harry, kissing Lucius again. "I know that I love you, and I know what I want. Ask me as often as you want, the answer will always be the same. I won't run from you as long as you won't run from me. I promise … I love you too damn much to let you ever get away again."

Harry kissed Lucius once again, sliding his tongue into his mouth. His lover and fiancé tasted like the cake, sweet and heady and addicting. Growling, he crawled over him, pinning him to the floor with his body.

"Happy birthday to me," he smirked before he went to devour his willing lover whole.

--

_Owl from Hermione Weasley to Harry Potter, August 5th 2006_

_Dear Harry, _

_Thanks for your postcard, that really was the biggest card we've ever seen! It's even bigger than Jerry, and he's grown again lately. Oh, I'm so envious, New Caledonia looks so beautiful! I hope you had a wonderful time there. Really, it's so good to see you two finally together, and that you are so happy. _

_Ron is sending all of his love, and Jerry does as well. Come visit us soon, we're missing you. _

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S.: There's a party in August and we are expecting you there! _

--

Harry had confirmed the invitation, of course, even though Lucius had put up quite a show of scowling and pouting and trying to wheedle Harry out of it. In the end, Harry knew, it was just a way to be lavished with even more attention. Lucius knew that it meant a lot to Harry to celebrate with his friends, and it wasn't as if Snape and a few other friends weren't invited as well. In fact, they had invented quite a devious plan, if only they could postpone the planned Weasley party on their already agreed-upon date in September. Lucius had even declared that he wanted to write the invitations for the party.

"Are you really fine with writing the invitations, love?" Harry asked. He was lounging around in a soft, overstuffed chair and watching Lucius as he wrote the text for their cards. He would write a few words, then scratch a few out and start anew, but he didn't seem to be annoyed in the least.

"If I don't write them everybody will know what's going on at once," replied Lucius with a smirk. "Don't worry, it's quite amusing actually."

"I imagine that Snape will be a problem, though," said Harry cheekily. "He'll see through our plot."

"Want to bet on it, love?" purred Lucius. "I have my way with words, but if you don't believe me then why don't we place a little wager?"

"Let's hear," said Harry eagerly and wiggled up in a sitting position.

"If Severus sees through our little plan I'll be the bride in our wedding night. If not, you'll cater to me and my nefarious whims." He raised an eyebrow invitingly and smiled when Harry's gobsmacked face flushed a bright red. "Are you scared, love?"

"No," Harry managed to get out, "but are you sure you want to be … the bride? I mean, you've never shown any interest in bottoming …"

"I never have," admitted Lucius with a slight shrug, "but it's different with you. I want us to be equals. If you had asked, of course I'd have let you have a go."

A sly grin spread over Harry's face. "But I never have, have I?" he said with a purr. "And why should I, the way you make me feel?" He rose from his comfortable place and swaggered over to his fiancé. Caressing the well-known, handsome face with his warm fingers, he purred, "You're a sex-god, my love."

Lucius put his pen away and grabbed Harry's behind tightly, pulling him closer. His face nuzzled his chest, and soon his mouth had found Harry's left nipple and bit it lightly through the shirt. "Naturally," he said haughtily. "So, do you accept? However, if you do, we must follow some rules."

"Of course," purred Harry, gasping when Lucius stroked his interested cock through his jeans.

"You are not allowed to give tips to either Severus or Charlie or anybody who might tip one of them off. To make it fair, I am not allowed to convince Severus to lie when we ask him. Is that acceptable?" Lucius growled, eager to get Harry out of his annoying clothes and beneath him.

"Oooh, yesss," panted Harry. A tingly feeling ran through him, and the bet was indeed placed and binding. "And now use your magic body and make me scream, love," he demanded.

Lucius was only too happy to oblige.

--

The day for the party came closer and closer. Harry and Lucius had, in between tying loose ends with the Ministry of Magic and Mr Pipe and other people, found a good decorating service for the chateau, ordered food, found a band and, after much writing and re-writing from Lucius, sent out the invitations by owl all over the place. Harry had found the time to pay Hogwarts a visit and Molly Weasley had been frantic when they had turned down her offer to help with the food. This had led to some uncomfortable questions but they were saved by Ron and Hermione who demanded her attention instead.

Harry was, despite all the stress, very happy. He and Lucius had been to a taylor together, getting fitted for their robes. He was content to let Lucius choose their outfit; his future husband had impeccable taste after all. In only one more week they would have their party, and he just knew that it would be wonderful.

Later in the evening, when they were back from their shopping spree, they lounged around in one of the many living rooms the manor had to offer, spent and tired but content.

"Are you very tired, Harry?" Lucius asked gently. "You don't have to stay up just because of me."

"I like it here," quipped Harry from Lucius' lap, where he had rested his head half an hour ago. His bright green eyes stared up into the eyes of his lover. "I was just wondering how our life will be when everything is done here."

Lucius smiled and carded his fingers through Harry's dark, unruly hair. "Very independent," he replied gently. "Everything is done at the Ministry. I cleared my desk and trained my successor." He sneered. "She's an incompetent, bumbling snipe, but well, it's not my problem anymore. How Fudge could allow her in is beyond me."

"Ha, he surely has his reasons," snorted Harry derisively. "I bet she looks like Umbridge, just like that cow who was writing protocol for him. He has an obscene fondness for stubby, power-hungry women with a sadistic streak to make Spanish inquisitors proud."

"You're not far off," said Lucius smoothly. "But she's not toady. She's _fishy_."

"Same difference," yawned Harry. He stretched his arms out and scratched over Lucius' chest when he was done. "Damn, today was too much for me."

"That means I'm not getting any tonight," said Lucius dryly, but his lips twitched in an amused smile. His pale, silvery eyes glared into Harry's, and his mouth looked as if he wanted to kiss Harry senseless and change his mind.

"I'll make it up to you in the morning," purred Harry suggestively. "I still have some things left that I want to show you …" His eyes twinkled when Lucius growled.

"Darling, why don't we go to sleep now?" Lucius asked. "That way the night will be over sooner and you can show me." He helped Harry up, kissed him hotly and then pulled him out of the room.

"Wow, you sure have a drive," chuckled Harry. His smaller hand in Lucius' felt so warm, and he inwardly glowed with affection for his fiancé. Gods, but he loved him.

They did their evening ablutions and snuggled into the large bed together. Lucius' body cocooned Harry's perfectly, and his arm was lying like a steel band over his waist. Harry pressed even closer to the man, inhaling his scent and softly caressing his neck and shoulder and chest.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed a chaste kiss on Lucius' mouth.

"I love you too," was the affectionate reply. Lucius' hand stroked over Harry's hair, and then his breath, that was caressing Harry's face gently, evened out.

Harry, despite his own fatigue, took the time to admire his lover. Lucius was beauty personified. His long, white blond hair shone in the moonlight, and his muscled body exuded power even in sleep. Harry found that he missed Lucius' gaze but he looked just as wonderful in his sleep.

Overwhelmed by so much feeling, he closed his eyes and hugged Lucius tightly against him. How anything could feel to right he had no idea, but he wasn't about to question fate.

Sleep was sweet that night, pumped up with emotion as he was. He dreamed many things, good things, and he remembered none of them in the morning. The only thing that interested Harry then was to make true of his promise and wake Lucius properly.

Without saying a word Harry used magic to freshen himself and Lucius up. The small shock of power sizzled up and down his body, already arousing him. Lucius only grunted and turned around, pulling all of the covers with him and leaving Harry bare.

Harry grinned. It would be too easy for him. He slipped off the bed and tiptoed to the foot end. Carefully he pried the covers off of Lucius' feet and then, when Lucius' grip loosened for a moment, from his entire body. He let the fabric float on the floor and then eased himself onto the mattress.

With gentle, soft nips he tended to Lucius' feet, worshipping each toe and the sole, before going on to the calves. Harry was soft as a feather when licking each muscle with utmost care.

When he arrived at the knees Lucius moaned, rolled on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. Harry couldn't help but look up and admire the strong back in front of him. Lucius was trim and well-built; Harry actually liked to work out together with him, although he himself trained martial arts of several different kinds and Lucius did more body-building. He teased the left knee, finding sensitive spots everywhere before continuing on to the right.

By now Lucius was awake, he knew it. His muscles were taut and he shivered from the effort not to move away from Harry's teasing teeth and tongue.

"Good morning, love," crooned Harry sweetly. He inched up and trapped Lucius' feet under his chest. "Are you up for a ride?"

Taking Lucius' grunt as confirmation, Harry now suckled and bit along Lucius' thighs, enjoying every moan and gasp he got in return. He also enjoyed the hairless skin and the taste, and soon the was biting gently into Lucius' buttocks, licking the skin afterwards.

After some nipping and licking, Harry stroked Lucius' thighs and motioned for him to open his legs up a little. He made himself comfortable and purred when he was settled. He rubbed his cheek against Lucius' ass and then made an eager journey to the really interesting places.

"_Oooh_, fuck, Harry," whimpered Lucius when Harry pushed his tongue into Lucius' heated body.

Harry took his sweet time. If Lucius' proposition yesterday was any indication his lover had NEVER bottomed. He smirked. It was all the better for him, so he could be the one showing all the little delights to his lover who was so proficient at delivering the completely mind-blowing treatments without knowing what they really did to him.

With dedication he licked over the tender skin, wetting it before plunging in again as far as he could, moving his tongue around. Lucius was making such delightful sounds; it was completely addicting. After a while he returned to licking and sucking the backside of his lover's thighs, leaving marks as he went.

Lucius' legs were quivering and sweat was shining on his back. Harry licked his lips and settled over Lucius, licking off some of the slightly salty fluid. His erect cock fit perfectly in the crack of Lucius' arse, and the blonde moaned deeply at the feeling of Harry's cockhead pressing against his opening for a second.

"You like that, don't you?" whispered Harry hoarsely. "That's what you do to me every time you decide to take me from behind, tormenting me with your prick for forever." He smeared the precome that was leaking and rubbed the length of his cock along Lucius' ass, wetting his hole some more. Between kisses on his shoulders Harry groaned darkly in Lucius' ear, revelling in the shiver that took hold of him. "I would love nothing more than to take you right now, my love, filling you with me and letting you suffer like you let me suffer … but I don't want to spoil my fun."

"Harry, you're a horrible tease," groaned Lucius, clawing at the pillow. He pushed back against him, moaning again when Harry's cock pressed against him so enticingly. "If you don't want to rush it, then do something else at least, I beg you."

"I'll give you an idea, love," purred Harry.

He kissed Lucius' shoulders again. At the same time, his hips started moving, so he was sliding to and fro between Lucius' arse cheeks. His right hand found Lucius' mouth, and the blonde eagerly sucked two fingers in, biting them gently, sucking on them and curling his tongue expertly around the digits.

"Accio lube," said Harry, and Lucius groaned. The jar came out of the drawer and settled right next to Harry where he could reach it easily. The cap was unscrewing itself and flying back onto the nightstand. "Now relax, love."

Enraptured, Harry dipped his fingers in the lube and got off of Lucius to have better access. Slowly, carefully, he rubbed some of the gel in before he pushed one finger in. He knew that Lucius wouldn't break but he didn't want to rush this for anything in the world. He watched closely as his finger slid in deeper, then out slowly, then deeper inside again. Curling his finger, Harry searched for the right spot to pass over and growled with desire when he had found it.

Lucius gasped and moaned in response, pressing his ass against the intruding fingers. Harry's cheeks were flaming; it felt incredible to have this kind of control over a man like Lucius. And he loved giving him pleasure. He eased it off to grant Lucius some air and then redoubled his efforts with a second finger accompanying the first. It would be enough for this time, and remembering his own first time and the long, tender preparation Bill, his first boyfriend, had done on him for months, it would take even more time to make it truly pleasurable for Lucius. No matter what people said, the first time hurt, sometimes more, sometimes less.

"Merlin's balls, Harry, stop teasing me," grunted Lucius. He pushed up on his elbows, turning his head and glaring at Harry with those sharp silver eyes.

Harry grasped the opportunity and snatched those enticing lips in a hungry kiss. He then grasped Lucius' wet cock and squeezed it tightly. Only after a hearty spew of insults and threats from his lover he started rubbing it in time with the thrusts of his unrelenting fingers.

"Mmh, I like you this impatient," teased Harry, breathing kisses on Lucius' ear. "I like seeing you like this …" He stroked Lucius a last time and then released him from his grip. "But I'll leave this pleasure for some other time. Turn around, love."

Lucius exhaled sharply, spearing Harry with his glaring eyes. He indeed turned on his back and then sat up when Harry urged him to do so.

"Let me please you," said Harry roughly. His eyes were glued to the weeping erection of his lover, and he licked his lips.

Slowly, to please Lucius, Harry crawled up and lowered himself with his chest on the bed, keeping his behind raised. He knew just how much Lucius was turned on by this sign of submission, and the strong hand in his hair that was guiding him to the matter at hand was showing as much.

With a sigh of appreciation and devotion, Harry took Lucius' cock in his hand and kissed it, licked over it, learning the already memorized contours anew. Lucius' growling was arousing him, his hand was caressing him not-too-gently. Wiggling his ass a bit to tease Lucius, Harry engulfed the hot cock in his hand with his mouth.

The taste exploded in his mouth, he hummed with pleasure and put on his best efforts to please his love. He lived every suck and every throaty hum, and he revelled in his little rewards, like a tug on his hair, or a husky groan, or more of that exquisite taste on his tongue or, oh!, that burning hand on his back that was insistently inching towards his ass and surely had some wicked ideas.

He couldn't help but groan when those ot fingers found their way into him, although there was not much they could really do. Harry sucked hard on Lucius' erection, aiming to break his control. He moaned pitifully, willing those fingers to go deeper. Like always, there was a wonderful, burning feeling in his body. Submitting to Lucius always gave him a thrill – it was pure heaven to be consumed by him and to give everything his lover wanted.

"Enough," said Lucius huskily. "Lay back, Harry."

Harry regretfully let Lucius' cock slip out of his mouth, catching one last drop of precome. Only seconds later he was kissed hungrily and pressed back onto the bed. With a moan Harry welcomed Lucius in his arms, kissing back with all the fervor he could muster. As if playing an instrument he had mastered, Lucius' fingers played over Harry's body, arousing him ruthlessly. Harry reeled from all the attention and opened himself up for his lover when he demanded entrance in his body.

"You're mine," growled Lucius darkly in Harry's ear, pounding into him with exactly measured thrusts. "Say my name, love!"

Harry scratched helplessly over Lucius' broad back. He trembled from the force of the thrusts, and Lucius' words were erotic like hell. With a shudder he accepted that he wouldn't last much longer. He turned his head and stared into Lucius' wonderful, fiery eyes, licking his lips and wishing that he would kiss him again. Oh, Lucius' thick, slick shaft in him was tormenting him. He pressed his thighs against Lucius' sides; not being able to close them, being forced to bear the intrusion. This alone was enough to make him come sometimes, that feeling of helplessness and abandon.

"_Say_ it," demanded Lucius hoarsely, grasping Harry's cock with a slick hand.

Harry whimpered and pressed against his teasing, tormenting lover. Each stroke was so wonderful, so hot. Waves of power flooded him, and so he let go. "Luuu-cius!" he managed shakily, arching into the burning, tight grip and against the body above him. His muscles cramped when he came and he groaned deeply.

Lucius above him hissed in pleasure and ground himself balls deep into Harry's ass. He didn't come though, but watched Harry shiver in the throes of his orgasm.

Harry only moaned weakly when Lucius left him and rolled him around. A fat pillow supported Harry as he was nowhere near being able to stay on his hands and knees by himself. Thumbs parted his arse cheeks and then, agonisingly slowly, Lucius breached him again, sliding torturously slowly back into Harry's body.

"You're still so tight," rasped Lucius into Harry's ear. His long hair caressed Harry's damp back. "I've fucked you so often and still you're impossibly _tight_." He bit and licked over Harry's shoulders. "It's all mine," he growled possessively, pushing harshly into Harry. "Mine, mine, _mine_!"

Harry was in a daze. He didn't bother keeping his moans and cries down. He felt so firmly attached to Lucius and yet so otherworldly that all he could do was cling to the bedspread, tremble from the assault and offer Lucius the satisfaction he so obviously wanted.

"Yes, yours," he gasped after a particularly demanding nip to his ear. He turned his head and glanced into the glowing eyes of his lover. "_Only_ yours …" A large hand closed around his erect cock, squeezing rewardingly.

"Yes, you are," growled Lucius, pounding a few last times into Harry. Moments later he was coming hard and with an almost animalistic roar.

Harry nearly blacked out from the pleasure and the feeling of having his air pressed out of his lungs. He whimpered softly, shuddering at the feel of Lucius' hot semen burning in his body. All of him was sweaty, slick and wet, and he loved it.

Minutes later they felt strong enough to separate and have a nice after-sex cuddle. Lucius was horny again fairly soon but he did nothing about it. Harry enjoyed his caresses and kisses and the attention his fiancé paid him. And he was nothing if not generous …

--

"Look who's back again," said a sneering voice. "Lord Malfoy and his pet hero."

Lucius, dressed to impress, turned around to glare at a smirking Nigel Gordon. Fudge's nephew leaned, quite unimpressed, against a pillar and looked them shamelessly up and down. Harry only sneered back. Incidentally they had only come here to get some things sorted out and to prepare the responsible department for their wedding that would come sometime soon but now it looked as if Fudge's annoying, irritating nephew had decided to throw them in for a loop.

"Look who's also back, everybody's darling bootlicker," purred Harry, voice dangerously low.

"What would our dream team want in the Ministry of Magic?" Gordon needled, flushed from the excitement he obviously felt by insulting Harry and Lucius. "Is this a farewell-visit, Malfoy? I didn't think you were that sentimental."

Lucius' icy eyes speared Gordon, and when he spoke his voice was smoother than blitzeis. "I assure you, Gordon, I'm not. I merely took it upon me to tie the last loose ends here. One of those ties being hexing you into next year for insulting my fiancé and myself."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Gordon asked menacingly. "But if you do, my uncle will have your wands snapped." He didn't look as if he was afraid at all.

"Hiding behind your uncle now, are you?" sneered Harry. He tugged his gloves off his hands and put them into the pocket of his cloak. Taking his wand, he idly inspected it, showing it off. "I'm a bit disappointed, though … where's your vigilance? Don't you listen to gossip? Not everything they write in newspapers is false and made-up. Haven't you heard that we both are quite able to cast spells without leaving a trace behind?"

"You are?" Gordon asked carefully, the infuriating smirk sliding off his arrogant face.

Harry got away from Lucius' side and slowly advanced on the blond man. "Gordon, surely you're kidding? I _did_ kill Voldemort after all, and even without my wand." He threw it away, not even flinching when it clattered loudly to the ground. "And you see, when there's no wand nobody can prove that I hexed you … Arrogance really isn't going to get you anywhere."

Gordon paled at once and tried to back off. Unfortunately the pillar was in the way and he stumbled when he tried to step around it.

"You're not so brave now, are you?" said Harry in a gentle, mocking voice. "Mmh, how to begin …" He tortured Gordon a bit with a nasty stinging hex, enjoying his squirming.

"I wonder," said Lucius in mock-thought, amusedly watching their adversary pant and twist in pain, "if you could tell us how the press always seemed to know what was going on …"

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" spat Gordon. His light blond hair, formerly combed back, was now flying in every which direction. "And tell your boy toy to stop!"

"Oh, he's not my _boy toy_," replied Lucius idly, smiling in what he knew was an absolutely infuriating manner. "He's my _fiancé_, so I can hardly order him around. But perhaps Mr Potter will let up if you tell him the whole story."

"Mr Potter doesn't think so," hissed Harry. "He's quite enjoying this." He put more magic into his hex and cursed Gordon again, just out of spite.

"_Owww_!" Gordon yowled, sinking to the floor and holding his sides. "My uncle will hear about this!"

"_Oooh_, Madam Bones will hear about your insults, and we will sue your sorry ass," mocked Harry. "Now spit it out, you moron, or I'll get _seriously_ mad." Crackles of magic danced around his right hand, ready to strike once more.

Gordon looked ready to kill but he quickly gave up, seeing that Lucius was drawing a hidden wand from his cloak. In fact, Nigel Gordon tried to run for it but Harry kicked him to the ground easily, and so Gordon confessed his story in a snivelling, whiny voice. _Maybe_ it was unfair to twist his arm like he did, Harry thought with little remorse, but at least it was getting them _somewhere_.

As it turned out, it had indeed been Nigel Gordon who had been spying on Mr Weasley, read the private mail Harry had sent, had read in their files and had violated the register of announced and consumed marriages. To neither Harry's nor Lucius' surprise Gordon had also been the one to tip Rita Skeeter off just before the authorities were about to get her. To top it all off he had done it on Fudge's request.

"Now tell me, are you happy, Gordon?" Lucius asked smoothly. "It's not every day that a dirty rat like you gets the opportunity to make life difficult for people like us." Gordon probably would have answered, but a quelling look from Harry and an even harder boot in his back silenced him. "I bet you even got off on the idea of spreading rumours like you did. You're just like your uncle, sick and perverted."

Harry could tell that Lucius was royally pissed off. His eyes looked dangerous even to him and a faint tremor in his left hand betrayed his calm exterior. Harry could feel the raging longing in him to just hex the snivelling coward to ashes.

"Sick and perverted!" spat Gordon from the floor. "_You_ are sick, Potter! First fucking the junior and now the senior! Are they any good? Well, _you_ obviously are worth their while, you little whore!"

Harry went white with rage. One look from Lucius told him to turn around - now. Harry accepted the offer and listened how Lucius cursed Gordon into a pulp. He did the things he wished to do to the rat and more, but as Harry Potter he couldn't extract revenge like that. He had a function as _role-model_ to maintain. That didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying this immensely. The last few curses were hissed quietly. They seemed to have a lasting effect because Gordon was shrieking with rage when Lucius finally put his wand away.

"Let's go, Harry," said Lucius lightly when he was finished. "My business here is done. Everything else can be done by letter and Floo."

"Yes, my love," chirped Harry back, throwing a last, smug look at Gordon's crumpled form. "By the way, what did you do to him?"

Oh, he really enjoyed the rat's twitching face. Lucius grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it devoutly. All the anger that had taken a hold of him was leaving now and he gave his fiancé a bright smile.

"Only this and that," commented Lucius, putting his wand away. "I just hexed him with _Confidentis Non-Revalo_, which is much less than he deserved."

"It's damn fucking irreversible!" howled Gordon from behind. He tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"As it should be," replied Lucius in satisfaction. "It's a neat little spell, binding a person's confidence to their most valued assets … or what they consider them to be." He sneered in Gordon's direction. "In his case I chose his tongue."

"Why not his balls?" pouted Harry.

"We can do that anyway if you'd like," offered Lucius, chuckling sinisterly. "Well, I for my part thought that someone like him can do much more harm with his tongue rather than his dick. Although," he looked Gordon's miserable form up and down condescendingly, "fathering a child would be just as unbecoming on him."

"No matter," sighed Harry, kissing Lucius gratefully on the mouth. "As long as he'll keep his mouth shut …"

"Oh, he will if he knows what's good for him," said Lucius airily. "But come now, we wasted too much time on him already. I promised you lunch, didn't I?"

Without so much as a goodbye they left Gordon in the corridor, leaving the Ministry of Magic, holding hands. It had a feeling of Us Against The Rest Of The World, which Harry liked a lot.

Lunch was nice, and after dessert they paid their taylor a visit to get their robes. The party was this Saturday, and slowly nerves were starting to show.

"Do we have everything?" Harry asked anxiously.

"They won't wish for anything," replied Lucius reassuringly. "Everything is taken care of." He smirked good-naturedly. "You handled the preparations very well, Harry. Everything will be fine."

Harry sighed. "I hope so, it's the last really big party we'll have together for some time. I want it to be special."

Lucius only kissed Harry on the lips and then paid the taylor. _Of course_ it would be special, what else did Harry expect? For him, Lucius would make _everything_ special.

"I'm not annoying you, am I?" Harry asked in a small voice. "If I am, I'm sorry."

Lucius smirked. "Not much, no. Now come, let's get home and pack our bags, love."

They Apparated home to the Manor. Somehow the air was charged with a certain _SOMETHING_, and after thinking about it for a moment Harry knew what it was.

It was a feeling of letting go.

It was mid-September, the year was already fading out again, bathing the lands in warm, strong colours and scents that made people think of new adventures and faraway places. He couldn't believe that his failed wedding had been over a year ago. Strange, this last year seemed so short to him, although so much had happened. It was incredible that he had found his true love along the way througout all this trouble and was about to start a new life with him.

Lucius kissed him before he left Harry in the entrance hall of the manor to which they had Apparated. Harry ventured to the wing he had come to call his and started to select a few items he wanted to take with him. He was a light packer, only taking what he really needed for a journey. Lucius, of course, knew that by now. He was by no means minimalistic, never had been with a lifestyle like his, and Harry knew that his lover would see to it that he packed enough for their trip. Right now, however, he wanted to lose himself in some fond memories.

His time at the manor had been short but satisfying. And although he loved the house he really wanted to get away. He was more than glad that life had played out the way it had, it gave him uncounted possibilities to see what he wanted to do later on. And the best was that he had Lucius with him.

Smiling softly, Harry touched several pieces of furniture, little knickknacks and paintings. Everything meant so much to him, and with each piece he touched a bit of his moved past. Lucius couldn't possibly know what it meant to Harry to get these things out of that Gringotts vault where he had storaged them.

It was two hours later when Lucius found him there, staring dreamily out of the window and into the impossibly blue summer sky which was just starting to fade a bit. Clouds, painted in a soft pink, feathered over the endless dome like whisps of mist, and the golden sun in the distance was just about to set.

Harry sighed softly in appreciation when Lucius hugged him from behind, nuzzling his hair with his nose. "It's so beautiful here, Lucius," he said quietly. "It's perfect."

"You're so easy to please," teased Lucius, kissing the top of Harry's head. They remained like this for a while, and then Lucius pulled Harry up. "Come, let's get your things packed up. After that we could have dinner on the terrace."

"Sounds great," said Harry. He flexed his fingers in Lucius' grip and smiled. Everything he had ever wanted was here, and he was already holding it in his hand. "I love you," he murmured and breathed a kiss on Lucius' waiting lips.

Lucius' answering kiss was sweet, and the warm air of the evening made it even sweeter.

--

To say he was nervous was the understatement of the year. Harry had been in a snitch ever since he and Lucius had Apparated over to France two days ago. Preparations had been going well, however; Dobby and the other house elves of Malfoy Manor did good work after all.

Now, in late afternoon, the buffet and the villa gardens were ready for the visitors that kept coming. Harry took a last, deep breath, looked deeply into Lucius' eyes and then went to greet their first guests.

"Harry!" cried a very happy Hermione. She threw himself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Oh my god, it's beautiful here!" She kissed him on both cheeks and then handed him over to Ron, who wasn't much better than her.

"Looks like it will be a wonderful party, mate," said Ron, eyeing the food with delight when he was done suffocating Harry. "Man, I can even see the sea from here! How the heck did you find such a location?"

"Well, with the right connections … where's Jerry, by the way?" Harry asked. All the tension was slowly bleeding out of him. Seeing Ron and Hermione after weeks immediately made him feel better.

"We left him with Molly," explained Hermione. "We wanted to get you first." She stepped back and looked Harry up and down. "Merlin, but you look wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, 'Mione … oh, there's Charlie with Snape, I'll go and greet them."

She agreed, and so Harry started greeting his other guests. Charlie gave him a big bear hug and Snape inclined his head politely. He looked suspiciously around and Harry made a mental note. The next were Lavender and her husband, some Ravenclaw from their year. Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle were the next. They brought a baby with them and Harry learned that her name was Gudlinda Goyle. He shuddered. God, did all the pureblood families have to give their offspring such horrible names?

Adrian arrived at some point and Harry and Lucius went to greet him. Knowing that his fiancé wanted to talk to him for a bit, Harry left Lucius and Adrian alone and went to greet other newcomers. He talked to people all over the park, glad to see so many friends again. Some he really hadn't seen in ages.

"Harry!" called a voice over the commotion.

Harry turned and was swept in a strong embrace by Bill Weasley. "Hello!" he said with a silly grin. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss such a party for anything in the world," replied Bill, giving Harry a scratchy kiss on the cheek. "Well, where are all the eligible bachelors?"

"The bar isn't open yet," laughed Harry, "so you'll have to wait for a bit longer."

"Aw, man," pouted the redhead. "If there's nothing to get yet I'll go find mom and dad. Have you seen them somewhere?"

"The last time I've seen red hair it was with Lisa Turpin and Crabbe. Good luck!" Harry pushed Bill on his way and went to greet Lee Jordan and his latest boyfriend.

People kept coming ceaselessly, and Lucius and Harry were busy welcoming them all personally until the evening had come. The house elves had been just as busy, offering drinks and appetisers. The band had started playing light music sometime ago, entertaining the guests. To Harry it seemed as if the stream of arriving people would never end, but then everybody they had been expecting was finally there.

"My, what a wonderful place," remarked Dumbledore, beaming at Harry and Lucius. "A delightful setting for a party indeed." His beard was adorned with fireflies which now came to life, one by one, and he wore the most imposing robes Harry had ever seen on the man. They were scarlet red with golden stars and moons and blue butterflies all over. "A delightful setting for _everything_." He smiled meaningfully and glided off, over to McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick, who were amusing themselves with party crackers.

"Did you HAVE to ask the old coot to come?" Lucius asked in mock irritation.

"For good luck," replied Harry softly, stealing a heated kiss from his lover.

They kissed for long minutes, unaware of the people watching them interestedly and with varying degrees of disbelief.

"It's time," said Lucius quietly. His eyes searched Harry's but Harry only smiled reassuringly and took his hand.

"So it is," he said equally quietly. "Let's go, love."

They left their guests and entered the villa. Both changed their clothes for the dress robes. They were neither too fancy nor too plain and looked good on them. Both appreciated the sight of the other for a moment, righting cravats and pins and strings.

"Will you give me a last kiss?" Lucius murmured gently in Harry's ear.

"With pleasure," sighed Harry and kissed Lucius on the soft lips. He resisted the urge to burrow his hands in Lucius' hair and ruin his ponytail but kissed him with an urgency he didn't think he still had left. The strong arms around his body offered comfort and security, and he felt himself glow with love for Lucius.

After that kiss they looked out of the large window and over the park, where their guests mingled and had a good time without them. Music sounded up to them, just as the laughter and the hundreds of voices did. The sun was about to set and slowly took on a golden colour, bathing everything in a magical light.

"Ready?" Lucius inquired gently. His voice was smooth and calm and tickled Harry's ear teasingly.

Harry only smiled for an answer and took Lucius' hands. Together they wandered through the villa, getting out into the open and striding to a patio that was adorned with the flowers of the season and brightly coloured shawls. A soft wind was moving them this way and that, and the scent of the sea and the flowers in the park made Harry a bit light-headed.

Lucius watched the crowd for a moment, then he took a glass of wine from a house elf and tapped his wand against it.

The tingling instantly alerted the guests, the band stopped playing, and suddenly it was very still. Only the soft rushing of the sea could be heard, and the occasional cry of a seagull. Lucius tapped his throat and cast the Sonorus Charm on himself.

"Dear guests, ladies and gentlemen," he said over the silence, "thank you for showing up in such great numbers. We're happy to welcome you to our party, which is very important to us in more than one way." He took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "For one, this will be the last time for us to see you all together because Harry and I are leaving in two weeks and won't return for quite some time."

The silence, if possible, became even more oppressing. People stared accusingly at Lucius as if he had forced Harry to agree to this somehow. Lucius wasn't pertubed, however. If anything he revelled in this attention and drawled the following announcement even more.

"We wish for you to celebrate this day with us since it's not only a farewell party but also our long overdue wedding." He lifted Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it devoutly.

Harry had seen it coming; people exploded, shouting in surprise, shock and outrage. A few even fainted on the spot.

Ron shouted, "Harry, why didn't you tell us?"

Lucius smirked. "Don't worry, Mr Weasley, I'll return him in time for a reunion, for Christmas at the latest."

"Bastard!" cried Ron angrily. He bristled even more when Lucius bowed and said, "With pleasure."

"Now, now," said Dumbledore cheefully, "there's no need to get loud. This is a joyful event and we should celebrate it as such."

"Bloody old codger," muttered Snape darkly. He'd been lurking around, with Charlie by his side.

Harry sighed. Why did they all have to be so melodramatic about it? Since the day they had sent the announcement of their engagement out it had been clear for him that they would get married eventually. He snuggled into Lucius' arm and gratefully accepted the soothing kiss to his forehead.

After a while Lucius tapped his wine glass once more, actually getting the people silent again. He smirked. "Yes, it's our wedding day, ladies and gentlemen, and we're pleased to have you here as guests and witnesses. For a proper wedding, however, we do need someone to bond us first." He released Harry, so he could charm himself with Sonorus as well.

"For this we both decided to ask a wizard who has always been a part of both our lives, whether we wanted it or not," said Harry with a confidence he didn't think he had left after the previous uproar. The crowd of guests was dead silent, and even Ron and Hermione looked murderously at him for keeping such a huge thing from them. He quirked an odd smile. "Albus, would you do us the honour and be our bond wizard?"

Another wave of murmurs started, but Dumbledore only clapped his hands cheerfully. McGonagall next to him looked as if she was close to fainting, and Flitwick stood, mouth agape, right beside her. The fireflies in Dumbledore's beard jiggled when he moved to stand by Harry and Lucius.

"The honour is all mine, dear boys," he said genially. "I'm overjoyed to be the one to bond you." He hummed and went to take his place on the dais, looking for all in the world as if he belonged there.

"Harry, are you SURE that this is what you want?" asked Mrs Weasley into the oppressing silence. "I mean, are you sure he'll make you happy?"

Harry smiled a bright smile, leaning his head against Lucius' shoulder. "Yes, I'm very sure. Besides, I hope _I'll_ make _him_ happy, too. Sorry for surprising you like this, but I want this more than anything, and we didn't want to wait for someone to show up and ruin it for us."

The tension broke when a few started to laugh - during the last weeks Narcissa had come out of hiding and insulted her ex-husband and Harry to the best of her abilities, using the paper as well as the wizarding broadcast to spew her venom. Draco had happily joined her but by then Harry had overcome his fury and sadness and it hadn't fazed him more than any other presumptuous attempt to ruin his life.

Lucius bowed his head in Dumbledore's direction in thanks. Slipping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him close, he smirked. "Please remember that we also need best men, dear friends. Severus and Adrian, I humbly ask for your presence to stand up for me."

Snape looked truly shocked, and had for the whole time since Lucius had announced the wedding taking place right now. Harry conceded the bet to Lucius; Snape obviously hadn't thought they would go through with it, even though he seemed to have suspected at least something. Charlie nudged him, smiling broadly. Adrian, who had been standing a bit farther away, closed his shock-opened mouth and nodded. Both made their way through the masses of people and sided with Lucius eventually, shaking his hand and asserting their willingness in a respectful tone.

Harry looked into the crowd, smiling at his chosen friends. "Ron and Bill, please humble me with your presence and stand up for me."

"YES!" cried Ron. His pallor had vanished and he was grinning even sillier than Bill or Lee or even Charlie. He pecked Hermione on the cheek, who was still staring gobsmacked at Harry and Lucius, and bounded up to Harry, clapping him on the back heartily and accepting the request with delight.

Bill stepped up to Harry and spoke the formal words of assent quietly, squeezing Harry's arm gently in support. His smile and bright eyes bespoke his happiness and Harry was moved by just how happy his ex-boyfriend was for him.

"We're not finished yet," reminded Lucius the crowd. "Since it would be silly to have a bridesmaid we decided upon the ring bearer together instead and chose …," he dragged the moment out, smirking when people were getting anxious, "Minerva McGonagall, please come up and do us the honour."

"What? _Me_?" McGonagall asked in apparent shock. Flitwick, who stood next to her, elbowed her knee to get her out of her stupor.

"You've played a great role in both our lives," said Harry, taking her hand when she had come up to them. "And we couldn't think of a better woman to guide us both into matrimony."

Titters could be heard, which was understandable since a good two thirds of the guests had gone to school with Professor McGonagall, be it as Griffindor under her tutelage or just as her pupil. Most of them knew her well, and nobody could belie the truthfulness of that statement.

McGonagall swooned where she was standing but caught herself and visibly straightened her posture. "Very well, I accept. But we do have to talk about your horrible sense of timing." More titters could be heard among the crowd. "You too, Lucius."

"Later," replied Lucius smugly. "Much later."

"Are we complete now? Yes? Very well, then the ceremony may begin," said Dumbledore from his position on the dais. After Harry's and Lucius' assent he overtook the ceremony. "Please come up to me, my boys."

Lucius handed McGonagall the rings and then led Harry to the dais. Bill, Ron, Adrian and Snape followed them solemnly at the same, slow pace. The golden sun painted everything in beautiful colours, and the soft breeze moved their cloaks in a gentle fashion. Harry, who had linked his arm with Lucius', breathed in the sweet air and then glanced at Lucius. This moment was so perfect that he thought he could die on the spot and die as happiest man on earth.

Dumbledore looked at the assembled crowd. His eyes twinkled brightly in the evening light, and the fireflies in his beard buzzed gently. "My dear ladies and gentlemen, apparently we're assembled today to witness the bonding of Harry James Potter and Lucius Cyprianus Malfoy." Laughter came up; it had been a huge surprise after all. "It is my great pleasure and pride to perform the bonding and give my blessings to this couple."

The old wizard made a great show of drawing his wand and performing an elaborate spell. Out of thin air a thick, old book, bound in dark brown leather and with creamy, yellow pages, appeared, and with it a large, scarlet quill with golden tip. Both hovered in front of Dumbledore, suspended in the air at a comfortable height.

"Marriage is a serious decision, and a thing not to be decided lightly," said Dumbledore solemnly. "Marriage is the union of the hearts, bodies and souls of two beings, not to be separated again. The promises we give during the bonding ceremony are holy, they are magic in its purest sense because there is no magic without will and intent." The quill wrote the words on the empty page, quivering from movement and the gentle wind. "My boys, are you both truly willing to enter this bonding ceremony? If you have doubts you may voice them now."

"I am willing and have no doubts," said Harry calmly and without hesitation.

"I am willing and have no doubts as well," said Lucius. He stroked the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore's eyes shone in the golden light of the sun and also from magic. "Does anyone of the guests have any doubts? If so, you may speak now or remain silent during the following ceremony."

Nobody said a word, maybe because Hermione and Charlie and a few other close friends of Harry and Lucius glared daringly into the crowd.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Very well, then we'll proceed, my boys." He raised his wand once more and chanted a long, obscure-sounding spell. Lights shot out of his wand and surrounded the dais, the two grooms and their best men as well as the ring bearer. When he was finished the dais was surrounded by a dome of magic energy which shimmered in every imaginable colour in the evening light.

Dumbledore then lowered his wand and looked at Lucius with his all-knowing eyes. "Lucius Cyprianus Malfoy, you've been bonded before but the match was not a good one. Now you've expressed your wish and willingness to be bonded to Harold James Potter in front of your witnesses. Do you pledge your loyalty to Harry, to love and cherish him, to take care of him in health and sickness?"

"Yes, I do," said Lucius in his smooth voice.

Harry looked at him, blushing slightly at the incredible sight his soon-to-be husband gave that evening. These few words sent shivers down his spine, so he grasped Lucius' hand tighter.

"And do you swear to care for him with your love, to stand by him, to make him happy every way you can, and do you swear to worship the bond you're willing to form?" Dumbledore asked. His voice had lost its gentleness, but his face was still looking genial.

"Yes, I do," replied Lucius steadily, with a touch of passion in his voice. He turned his head and looked at Harry. His silver eyes burned into Harry's. "_Merlin, I do_," he whispered, so that only Harry and perhaps Dumbledore could hear him. He took one ring from the cushion McGonagall carried and slowly slipped it onto Harry's left ring finger.

"So it must be," Dumbledore called out. The scarlet feather scribbled into the book, and a golden glow shone from the page. Among the guests murmurs broke out; it was apparent that a lot of them hadn't believed them to go through with it, and now that Lucius had spoken his vows the reality of the situation was starting to sink in. "Silence please, ladies and gentlemen. Let our grooms speak their vows."

_I love you_, mouthed Lucius, smirking teasingly when Harry swallowed and fought for his composure.

Dumbledore tapped his wand against the book. It immediately got him the attention he wanted. He then turned to Harry and smiled like Harry's grandfather might have smiled had he seen his grandson standing here today. "Harry," he said with a tender voice, "we all know that you've had a life full of hardships, of which Voldemort was only one. I can only apologize for my failings during all those years. I truly want your best, my boy, and I hope that you have found the best in the man standing here by your side."

Harry looked into Dumbledore's impossibly bright blue eyes and inwardly saluted the magic that shone from every fibre of the man. There was no lie in his eyes, and all the grudges were gone from his mind and heart. In this moment he forgave Dumbledore every single thing he had done to him, things that went from meddling to outright ordering around.

"Harold James Potter, you have expressed your wish and willingness to enter the bonding ceremony and take Lucius Cyprianus Malfoy as husband. Do you pledge your loyalty to him, to love and cherish him, to take care of him in health and sickness?"

Harry raised Lucius' hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Yes, I do," he said with a voice that showed his emotions.

"And do you swear to care for him with your love, to stand by him, to make him happy every way you can?" Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry made use of the tiny break and smiled shyly at his lover. "And do you swear to worship the bond you're willing to form?"

That question again. Funny how it didn't faze him at all this time. He loved Lucius with all his heart, and he would be a fool to leave such a wonderful man at the altar. He couldn't think of anything else than living with him, and loving him and making him happy. He looked first at Dumbledore, who was waiting patiently for his answer, and then at his blond friend and lover and smiled brightly.

"Merlin, _yes_, I do," said Harry into the expectant silence.

Shouts of surprise sounded over the gardens and people started murmuring and talking again, watching with unabashed curiosity and glee how Lucius bent down to kiss Harry possessively. Shots and sparkles of bonding magic zipped through their bodies, drawing them even closer, although not even one thread could fit between them.

"So it must be!" boomed Dumbledore's voice over the noise. "Hereby I declare you as married and bonded!" It was obvious that he wanted to end the ceremony so nothing could disturb the pair in front of him.

All hell broke loose when the scarlet quill scribbled the last line into the book which then vanished with a loud crack. Applause came up, loud and furious. Harry's and Lucius' best men had trouble keeping the well-wishers off their backs for a few moments, so they could enjoy the magic of the moment.

Over the commotion Harry managed to take the other ring from McGonagall and slide it onto Lucius' finger. Tears clouded his vision; he was so incredibly happy. Lucius' warm lips kissed his tears away as soon as they touched his cheeks, and they both seemed to be unable to say anything else than, "I love you" over and over again.

"I … I did it," choked Harry. "I really said yes." He snuggled further against Lucius and kissed his chest and shoulder, uncaring of the fact that he only kissed the expensive fabric. "It was so easy, Lucius." He sniffed. "God, I love you so much."

Lucius smiled his teasing, gentle smile and raised Harry's face up. Harry drowned in that wet silver gaze that was caressing him with its gentleness and lust and devotion. "First I thought you would run again, you were so silent. But I guess you were not so speechless after all, my love. _My_ _husband_."

Harry quirked a comical little smile. "No, not so speechless after all," he agreed, sighing contentedly. And then he proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of his husband.

- FIN -

* * *

AN: This was it. I know the ending is very corny but I just had to give them their happy ending. Hopefully you all had as much fun reading as I had writing the story. Maybe you'll leave a small, last review, that would be great. Thanks for staying with me!

Cheers,

Morraine


End file.
